<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu: Orgueil et préjugés dans le monde du volley by Narumeinuzuka10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233798">Haikyuu: Orgueil et préjugés dans le monde du volley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10'>Narumeinuzuka10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histoires liées entre elles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha/Omega, Beta Kozume Kenma, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Verse, Omega Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev Haiba, Alpha comme tous ceux de sa famille, rentre au prestigieux lycée Nekoma, qui avait accueilli son père durant sa jeunesse. Il va s'inscrire au club de volley du lycée, pour s'épanouir dans ce sport qui l'attire. Éduqué dans les traditions et les stéréotypes de genre, il ira de surprise en surprise...  #Omegaverse #LevYaku P #Bokuroo #RefYuriOnIce</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histoires liées entre elles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lev</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salut! Alors, je ne devais pas publier si tôt cette histoire, mais je le fais! Il y aura, une fois tous les chapitres mis, le même nombre quensur les autres sites.</p><p>Ce sera, comme marqué dans le résumé, un omegaverse situé quelques années avant mon autre histoire, et sa suite, basé sur Yuri on Ice (un Otayuri), et le même univers. Quelques personnages (dont Lev) sont vite fait apparus là bas.</p><p>Je me base sur le manga/anime/OAV et sa timeline, à part peut-être pour les derniers sortis (ceux qui se passent en 2018 environ). J'utiliserai au maximum la culture et les habitudes Japonaises (comme la rentrée scolaire en avril, ci dessous, par exemple), en espérant ne pas trop me planter, vu que j'ai pas de renseignements extérieurs...</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p><p>PS: Haikyuu et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dé</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>but avril 2012, quartier Nerima, Tokyo, Japon...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Liova, dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard pour la cérémonie d'ouverture!"</p><p>"J'arrive, Kaa San!" cria une voix, à l'étage.</p><p>Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Tatiana Haiba, anciennement Nikolaïevna Plisetskaïa*, en entendant son fils. Elle savait que si il réagissait ainsi, il y avait des chances que l'adolescent soit en retard. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur une photo, qui trônait sur un meuble du salon. Son époux, Mamoru Haiba, devait rentrer le soir même de son voyage d'affaires.. Quant à Alisa, sa fille aînée, elle était installée dans sa chambre universitaire depuis près d'une semaine, arguant vouloir s'adapter pour la rentrée.</p><p>La sonnerie du téléphone sonna, la faisant sortir de ses pensées, l'heure de partir à son travail était venu. Elle alla jeter un coup d'oeil au miroir, installé au couloir, non loin du genkan. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffé en un simple chignon, qui dégageait le contour de son visage. Son maquillage mettait parfaitement en valeur ses yeux émeraudes, héritage familial dont était également pourvu sa progéniture.</p><p>"Lev Mamorevitch Haiba*! prévint elle en lissant de ses mains son ensemble tailleur pantalon. Pour la dernière fois tu..."</p><p>"J'suis là, j'suis là.. grommela l'adolescent. Je galère avec ça.."</p><p>Un doux sourire se fit sur les lèvres de sa mère, en voyant son fils. Il la dépassait déjà d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, et n'avait pas fini de grandir. Elle remit en place la mèche argente du lycéen, qui protesta au geste. Elle inspecta de haut en bas l'allure de son petit, pensive.</p><p>Nekoma, le lycée où était inscrit Lev, avait un code vestimentaire strict. L'uniforme des garçons était composé d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate rouge, d'un gilet pull noir, d'un blazer bleu foncé et d'un pantalon gris. C'était la cravate qui posait problème au jeune lion, mise n'importe comment.</p><p>"Ah, mon petit garçon... soupira Tatiana en refaisant correctement le noeud de la cravate. Voilà, je dois y aller, on m'attend au bureau. Au fait.. ajouta-t-elle, en mettant ses talons. Ton bentô est sur la table de la cuisine, avec tes médicaments au cas ou, et il y a de l'argent, si besoin. Tu comptes toujours t'inscrire au club de volley ?"</p><p>Lev hocha frénétiquement la tête, enthousiaste. Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de sa mère, qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.</p><p>"Bien. Écoute tes professeurs, et évite les infréquentables. Il doit y avoir plus de personnes comme <em>nous</em> que ces engeances, normalement.. avertit elle. <em><strong>Ittekimasu</strong></em>!"</p><p>"<em><strong>Itterasshai</strong></em>.."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Nekoma High...</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Ooooh trop la classe.."</p><p>Les yeux brillants, Lev observait l'entrée de Nekoma, indifférent aux élèves qui rentraient dans la cour. Il sentit un petit coup, derrière lui, qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers l'intrus, un garçon de son âge, qui sourit bizarrement, embarrassé, apeuré.</p><p>"Oh, désolé..." murmura celui-ci, caché derrière sa frange noire, en fuyant dans l'école.</p><p>Le Russo-Japonais l'observa filer, avant de hausser les épaules, peu affecté par la drôle d'attitude du plus petit. Il était rare, même pour ceux de son genre, d'être aussi grand. Et il était toujours en pleine croissance..</p><p>Il alla regarder sur le tableau des premières années où il était situé, dans la classe trois, aucun nom ne lui parlait. Il était un des rares de son collège à être entré dans le lycée du Chat. Un léger parfum lui parvint dans les narines, le faisant se retourner. Un brin décontenancé, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un trio, probablement des troisièmes années, vu le tableau d'affichage où ils se dirigeaient.</p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là dessus, la première sonnerie retentissant, signe qu'il fallait que les élèves aillent en cours. Ou aller à l'auditorium afin d'entendre le discours que le principal faisait, à chaque rentrée scolaire..</p><p>Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, dans la salle, quand il s'y rendit. Il repéra une place, à proximité du mur, où il alla se poser, enfin en paix, ou presque. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable, qu'il mit en silencieux, impatient de sortir. Il observa autour de lui, espérant croiser quelques personnes de son âge et comme lui.</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un groupe, apprécié par pas mal de monde, de ce qu'il vit, s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin. L'odeur de tout à l'heure semblait parvenir de ce groupe.. Le principal arrivant à l'estrade, il imita les autres élèves, se leva de son siège en respect au chef de l'établissement, pour se rassoir ensuite.</p><p>"Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle rentrée au Lycée Nekoma.."</p><p>Lev retint un baillement, ennuyé par la présentation, qu'il avait entendu de la part de son père, celui-ci ayant été élève ici par le passé. Il ne releva la tête, attentif, que lorsqu'il sentit un léger coup de coude de la part de son voisin de siège, le fusillant du regard au passage. Il eut bien fait, le principal étant en train de parler de ce qui l'intéressait le plus.</p><p>"...Tout agression envers les Omegas sera sévèrement sanctionné, qu'importe la raison. De même que la discrimination de genre est prohibée. Pour tout ce qui est activités de club, veuillez vous référer au professeur et l'élève en charge. Pour les clubs sportifs, ce sera à l'entraîneur et au capitaine. Les vestiaires sont séparés en quatre parties: un Alpha et un Omega, les Bêtas pouvant utiliser les deux vestiaires côté féminin. Côté masculin, ce sera la même chose, excepté que les Bêtas auront besoin d'une autorisation pour se rendre au vestiaire des Omegas. Et en conclusion, pour les premiers années qui ne l'ont pas donné avant, ou ceux qui viennent de le savoir, il faudra donner à l'infirmerie de l'école et votre professeur principal votre certificat de genre. Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez aller dans vos classes.."</p><p>Un léger brouhaha se fit, alors que les élèves se levèrent, pour rejoindre leur classe...</p><p>
  <em>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</em>
</p><p>"C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, pour ceux qui sont désignés de ménage, restez ici. Quand à ceux inscrits à un club, si votre demande est prête, allez y..."</p><p>Kanae Morihara, professeure principale de la 1-3, et accessoirement professeure d'anglais, sortit de la salle de classe, laissant les élèves faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Lev, tranquillement assis au fond de la classe, s'étira longuement avant de ranger ses affaires, n'étant pas de corvées, cette fois ci.</p><p>Il jeta un regard dans toute la classe, comme pour voir, si le second genre de ses camarades pouvaient se voir au premier coup d'oeil. Il y avait peu d'Alphas, avec lui-même ils devaient être quatre ou cinq, garçons et filles confondus. Quand aux Omegas... il ne devait pas il y en avoir des masses, peu correspondait à la description "officielle". Les Bêtas étaient, sans surprise, les plus nombreux de tout l'établissement.</p><p>Il demanda à un <em>sensei</em> qui passait dans le couloir où se situait les vestiaires pour Alphas, s'y précipita.. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, les premiers années n'utiliseraient leur vestiaire officiel que le lendemain, pour l'entraînement en équipe, causant un brouhaha dans la pièce, mélangé des genres Bêtas et Alphas.</p><p>Alors qu'il se dirigeait du côté du gymnase où s'entrainait le club de volley, il entendit un élève, suivit de trois autres, l'appeler. Il se stoppa, se retourna vers le trio, interdit en reconnaissant le brun de ce matin. Celui qui venait de crier, loin de perdre la face à la taille du métis, eut un franc sourire, ravi.</p><p>"Toi aussi, t'es inscrit au club de volley!? C'est trop cool! s'exclama-t-il, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Moi, c'est Sô Inuoka, de la classe 1, et.."</p><p>"Bon, on s'en tape on fera les présentations à l'intérieur.. le coupa l'un des deux autres premières années, le cheveux à ras et chatain. Faut se bouger on est à la bourre ..."</p><p>Le petit brun, derrière lui, hocha timidement la tête, en suivant le duo qui foncait devant lui, Lev les ayant distancé.</p><p>Qaund ils eurent rejoint le géant, celui-ci s'était arrêté devant l'entrée du gymnase, qui était ouvert, fasciné. Le quatuor entra à l'intérieur, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les joueurs plus âgés étaient déjà présents, faisaient rebondir les balles, entre réceptions, passes et services.. Deux d'entre eux, qui se rendirent compte de leur présence, s'approchèrent.</p><p>Lev, habituellement extraverti, retint à grand peine une expression de surprise en voyant de qui parvenait l'odeur qu'il avait perçu plusieurs heures plus tôt. L'élève en question, comme tous les autres, portait le tee shirt noir et le jogging rouge de l'école, et était affublé d'un collier de protection. Il n'était pas très grand, au minimum une vingtaine de centimètres de moins que le métis, avait les cheveux chatains clair et des yeux marrons. Le second, quant à lui, était un peu plus grand que l'autre, avait le crâne rasé avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs, la peau mate.</p><p>"Oh, bienvenue! Vous êtes ici pour les inscriptions? fit celui-ci, avenant. Le capitaine est absent, pour le moment.. "</p><p>"Il est de corvée, mais il ne va pas tarder.. renchérit le petit, montrant son camarade d'un signe de tête. Lui, c'est le capitaine adjoint, et nos coachs sont là bas..."</p><p>Il désigna le mur, près duquel il y avait deux hommes, dont l'un d'eux était loin d'être jeune, l'autre occupé à donner des instructions aux joueurs.</p><p>"Enfin, bref.. ajouta-t-il. Venez, on va les prévenir que vous.."</p><p>"T'es un Omega, non? le coupa Lev, curieux. Où est le capitaine?"</p><p>Le silence s'abattit dans la salle, à l'annonce du lion. Le plus petit le fusilla du regard, clairement ennuyé par la remarque inutile de Lev.</p><p>"Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!? rétorqua-t-il. T'as un problème avec ça!? Écoute quand on te parle, il est de corvée de ménage!"</p><p>"Bah, parait que les Omegas sont plus petits et fragile que les autres genres.. grommela le métis. Je pensais pas qu'ils avaient <em>vraiment</em> le droit de participer aux clubs sportifs.."</p><p>"Ohé, ya un blem? Intervint un joueur, avec une crête blonde sur le dessus du crâne, suivit des autres joueurs et des coachs. Yaku, Kai, ils viennent pas les nouveaux? ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'argenté. Qu'est ce que tu viens emmerder notre libero, le premier année ? "</p><p>"Ooooh, les Omegas ont droit de jouer à ce poste, alors? s'étonna le Russo-Japonais. Il faut être petit pour jouer.."</p><p>La tension s'alourdit dans la salle à sa remarque, les nerfs de chacun, en particulier de l'Omega mis à rude épreuve. Ce dernier allait s'approcher du lion, quand il fut stoppé par son coach, Yasufumi Nekomata.</p><p>"Eh bien, Yaku, ne te mets en colère pour ce genre d'idioties.. tu devrais les ignorer, depuis le temps.. tempéra le vieil homme, jetant un coup d'oeil. Quand à toi, gamin.. tes réflexions à la noix, tu te les gardes. Ici, le second genre n'a pas de grande importance, même pour notre capitaine.."</p><p>Sourcils froncés, persuadé que le capitaine ne pouvait être que de <em>son</em> genre, Lev s'apprêtait à demander plus de précisions quand une voix se fit entendre.</p><p>"Oya, oya, oya.. désolé pour le retard, coachs, les gars.. déclara d'une voix traînante un jeune homme, un troisième année, dont la mèche noire cachait partiellement l'oeil droit. Oh, tant de monde pour accueillir votre capitaine adoré, il ne fallait pas.."</p><p>"Kuro, arrête avec ça, c'est embarrassant.. marmonna un deuxième année, la chevelure teintée en blond, qui arrivait en même temps que le capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui?"</p><p>Tout le monde se tourna vers le métis, qui s'était figé, surpris par ce qu'il voyait autour du cou du capitaine de l'équipe de volley, Tetsurô Kuroo.</p><p>Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas un Alpha, ni même un Bêta, mais...</p><p>"Heiiin!? Le capitaine est un <em>Omega</em>!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ittekimasu se dit dès qu'on sort de chez soi. A comme signification littérale "j'y vais et je reviens"</p><p>Itterasshai se dit à une personne qui quitte la maison. Peut se traduire avec "à plus tard" ou "à tout à l'heure"</p><p>Quelques précisions:</p><p>Les chapitres n'auront pas de date de publication, je privilégie l'Otayuri et son Spin Off, ce sera au fur et à mesure. Ce sera construit sur la dynamique de un chapitre en deux parties, d'un point de vue à la fois. Vous le verrez au fil du temps.</p><p>*La mère de Lev, Tatiana Haiba (comme marqué en début de chapitre Nikolaïevna Plisetskaïa) a "perdu" son nom patronymique (explication après) en se mariant au Japon. Elle ne le récupère que lors de sa venue en Russie. Elle utilise pour ses enfants les noms patronymiques bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les utiliser sur les papiers administratifs.</p><p>Liova est le vrai diminutif de Lev (Lyovochka est faux sorry) info officiel!</p><p>En Russie et les pays de l'ex URSS, le nom patronymique (fait à partir du prénom du père ou Alpha pour l'omegaverse) remplace la non utilisation de "Monsieur, Madame". Pour les garçons, le patronymique se finira par le suffixe evitch/ovitch (comme Mamorevitch/Nikolaïevitch), tandis que les filles ce sera ovna/evna, plus la "féminisation" du nom de famille (voir avec la mère de Lev). Toutes les infos liés à la Russie et la culture Russe viennent de LaurieClaire9 (Wattpad).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morisuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et voilà le premier chapitre du point de vue de Morisuke! Ca devrait etre ainsi pour toute l'histoire, auquel cas le titre du chapitre changera.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mori-Kun, tu es prêt ? Ça va être l'heure d'y aller..."</p><p>"J'arrive, maman.. je prépare mon sac de sport et c'est bon.." répliqua le dit Morisuke, dix-sept ans, en direction de sa mère, Kaede Akihara.</p><p>Cette dernière, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, se stoppa en entendant l'adolescent la rejoindre, l'air inquiète.</p><p>"Tu as bien pris tes médicaments et suppresseurs, j'espère? s'enquit elle. Et tu portes bien ton.."</p><p>"Ouais, je l'ai.. la coupa le lycéen en dénouant légèrement sa cravate, pour lui montrer le collier qu'il portait autour du cou. Et j'ai deux injections dans mon sac, au cas où.."</p><p>La quarantenaire ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils aîné, un petit sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>"Déjà en dernière année de lycée et l'année prochaine ce sera l'université.. murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste. Masahiro aurait été si fier de ton parcours.."</p><p>L'Omega resta silencieux à l'évocation de son père, décédé neuf ans plus tôt, alors que sa petite soeur, Sayuri, avait à peine deux ans.</p><p>"Oui, sûrement.. fini par répondre Morisuke, avant de brusquement changer de sujet. Takeshi est déjà parti? Les petits et Sayuri?"</p><p>"Papa est allé emmener les terreurs avant de partir au travail.. intervint Sayuri, onze ans, avant que sa mère n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, en entrant dans la cuisine. Je les ai vu partir de la fenêtre de ma chambre..."</p><p>Son frère hocha distraitement la tête, mettant dans son sac le bentô que sa mère lui préparait, à chaque rentrée. Il en profita pour mettre celui de sa soeur dans le sac de cette dernière, qui était en pleine discussion sur il ne savait quoi avec leur génitrice. Il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge mural et, voyant l'heure affiché...</p><p>"Sayu! prévint il. Faut partir, t'as déjà ce qu'il te faut dans ton sac..."</p><p>"Ouais, ouais, <em>Aniki</em>.. marmonna la jeune fille. T'as pas besoin de faire le chemin avec moi, tu... hey!"</p><p>Indignée, elle fusilla son frère du regard, ce dernier lui ayant défait sa coiffure en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Leur mère fronça les sourcils, en recoiffant sa fille.</p><p>"Morisuke, doucement avec ta soeur.. prévint elle. Et toi Sayuri.. ajouta-t-elle en tapotant l'épaule de la cadette, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fini de la recoiffer. Parle mieux que ça à ton frère. Il.."</p><p>"Raaah c'est rien, maman.. maugréa le concerné, les mains dans les poches. De toute façon, ton école est sur le chemin de mon lycée, ça change rien..."</p><p>La jeune fille fit la moue, ennuyée par la remarque de sa mère et son frère. Elle mis son cartable sur son dos et fila, suivit du duo restant, vers le genkan. Elle embrassa Kaede, imité par Morisuke, qui avait déjà mis ses chaussures, puis enfila les siennes. La fratrie se tourna vers la Bêta, un sourire similaire aux lèvres.</p><p>"<em>Ittekimasu</em>!" s'écria le duo, alors qu'il sortait.</p><p>"<em>Itterasshai</em>..."</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"On y est... À plus tard, grand frère!"</p><p>"Fais attention à toi, Sayu, ok?! répliqua Morisuke, saluant d'un signe de tête les amies de sa soeur, qui faisaient le reste du chemin avec elle. Salut, les filles.."</p><p>Les quatre écolières, sous l'oeil vigilant du libero, coururent vers une intersection afin de poursuivre leur chemin. Quand il fut sûr qu'elles étaient bien en route, il se dirigea vers deux adolescents, qui l'attendaient deux rues plus loin, à quelques minutes de la gare. L'un d'eux, blond avec des racines brunes, ne fit pas réellement attention à lui. Tandis que l'autre...</p><p>"Oya, oya Yakkun ! Ça fait un bail!"</p><p>Morisuke Yaku, jeta un coup d'oeil vers son capitaine, Tetsurô Kuroo, un sourcil levé. Ce dernier tenta de rejeter, en vain, la mèche sombre qui tombait sur son oeil droit, un rictus aux lèvres.</p><p>"Ça fait pas si longtemps que ça, Kuroo, Kenma.. rétorqua le plus petit. Bon on se bouge? Les autres sont sûrement déjà là bas.."</p><p>Le trio continua sa route, direction le lycée Nekoma, bavardant de tout et de rien.</p><p>"Oh.. réalisa Kuroo, en remarquant le collier dans le cou de son ami, tandis qu'ils passaient le portail. Alors tu viens d'avoir tes chaleurs, toi.."</p><p>"La ferme Kuroo.. grommela Morisuke, embarrassé. J'sais que toi, t'as le hibou pour <em>ça</em>, mais..."</p><p>Il se tut, à peine rentré dans la cour, le souffle coupé. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, son coeur battant plus vite qu'il y a quelques minutes, décontenancé. Il sentit le bas de ses reins se réchauffer, son ventre se nouer.</p><p>
  <em>"Quoi!? Mais ça vient de se finir, je ne peux pas déjà.."</em>
</p><p>Une <em>délicieuse</em> odeur lui parvint dans les narines, lui fit se tourner <em>instinctivement</em> du côté de l'entrée. Il ne vit pas grand chose, si ce n'est un adolescent à la chevelure d'argent qui s'était figé devant le portail, les autres élèves entrant dans l'école. Il déglutit, sursauta quand une main lui secoua l'épaule, pour qu'il regarde ailleurs.</p><p>"Yakkun, tout va bien? s'inquiéta Kuroo. Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie, peut-être que.."</p><p>Le libero, sortit de sa transe, secoua vivement la tête.</p><p>"Nan, ça va.. marmonna-t-il, la gorge sèche. On ferait mieux de voir dans quelle classe on est.. J'ai des inhibiteurs et une injection dans mon sac.. ajouta-t-il pour rassurer Kuroo malgré l'air sceptique de ce dernier. Je filerai vite fait aux toilettes pour l'injecter comme ça mes phéromones.."</p><p>Il ne dit rien de plus et se précipita vers son tableau d'affichage, imité par son camarade, les deux étant en troisième année. Ils furent rejoint en cours de route par Nobuyuki Kai, vice capitaine, à qui Kuroo expliqua la situation de leur libero. Le dénommé Kenma, quant à lui, les laissa afin de vérifier sa classe, sur le tableau correspondant aux deuxièmes années. Les deux Omegas, arrivé devant le tableau des troisièmes années, jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Puis, finalement..</p><p>"Yakkun, on est dans la même classe, cette fois!"</p><p>"Ah, ouais, Kuroo? Ils ont été assez dingue de nous mettre ensemble... marmonna Morisuke, avant de se tourner vers l'autre élève. Tu es dans quelle classe, Kai?"</p><p>"Celle avant la votre, la numéro quatre.. répondit nonchalamment celui-ci, il avait vérifié avant de les rejoindre, avec un sourire. Ah regardez qui voilà.."</p><p>"Ohé! Kuroo, Kai, Yaku! s'écria un élève, pourvu d'une crête blonde, suivit de deux autres, afin de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de Morisuke. Yaku, tu fais qu.."</p><p>"T'as pas besoin de gueuler comme ça, Tora.. l'interrompit Kenma. Et pour Yaku, laisse le, il a un truc à faire.."</p><p>"Raaah, mais c'est rien, tête de flan!" rétorqua le dit Tora, alias Taketora Yamamoto, avant de se tourner vers le duo qui leur faisait face, Yaku venant de partir rapidement aux toilettes. Alors, verdict?"</p><p>La question était directement posée à Kuroo, alors qu'ils allèrent dans le couloir, à l'entrée de l'établissement. Le capitaine eut un rictus tandis qu'ils allèrent changer leurs chaussures de ville contre celle pour l'école, pour les mettre dans leur casier respectifs...</p><p>"<em>Oni Senpai</em> et moi, nous nous retrouvons dans la classe cinq.. expliqua Kuroo. Et Kai dans la classe quatre. De votre côté, ça donne?"</p><p>"Tora est dans la classe un, Fukunaga la deux, et moi la trois.." répondit le blond d'une voix lasse, les yeux rivés sur sa console.</p><p>"Hey, Kenma, t'aurais pu me..." répliqua Tora, boudeur.</p><p>"T'allais pas t'exciter pour un rien, peut-être? le coupa Shôhei Fukunaga, moqueur, avant d'ajouter en entendant la sonnerie, pour la troisième fois. Oh, nous devons y aller.."</p><p>"On se retrouvera au gymnase habituel tout à l'heure! prévint Kuroo. Toi aussi, Kenma!"</p><p>Ce dernier soupira légèrement, ennuyé que son meilleur ami lui mette la pression, éteignant et rangeant sa console dans son sac. Morisuke les rejoignit peu après, changeant rapidement de chaussures, pour aller écouter leur principal, à l'auditorium...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Quelques heures plus tard...</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Yaku, t'es sûr que ça va aller, pour l'entraînement ? Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie si tu veux..."</p><p>Le libero retint un soupir de frustration, à la question de son capitaine, à moitié affalé sur sa table. C'était déjà la pause de midi, il n'avait même pas vu passer le temps. Juste avant de rejoindre ses camarades pour le discours annuel du proviseur, il était allé rapidement aux toilettes, suivi de Kuroo. Ainsi, il avait pu prendre un inhibiteur, pour camoufler ses phéromones, et une injection pour calmer ses symptômes.</p><p>"J'vais me prendre un thé au lait, au distributeur.. ajouta Kuroo, comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Tu veux que je te prenne un truc?"</p><p>"Nan, c'est bon... j'vais pioncer un peu, puis manger quand ça ira mieux... Pas besoin d'inquiéter les autres avec ça, ok?"</p><p>"Ouais, ouais.. tu peux aussi penser à ton propre bien-être, <em>Oni Paisen</em>, pas qu'à celui des autres.. rétorqua Kuroo. Je fais vite, Kai va pas tarder, à plus!"</p><p>Il vit le libero lui faire un bref signe de la main, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait entendu, et sorti de la salle de classe. Ce dernier retint un juron, maudissant ce corps faible. Même si ça faisait déjà plus de quatre heures, il ressentait encore les contrecoups de l'injection, qui lui donnait envie de dormir ainsi qu'un mal de tête lancinant.</p><p>Il ferma les yeux, afin de pouvoir se reposer un peu, avant que les cours ne reprennent. Il eut de nouveau une pensée fugace pour le géant, il était presque sûr que c'était un premier année, qu'il avait également aperçu à l'auditorium. Il avait la sensation que même ses médicaments avaient leurs effets qui s'atténuaient quand il était dans les parages..</p><p>
  <em>"Bah, de toute façon, il va sûrement rejoindre l'équipe de foot ou de basket, c'est fait pour les personnes de sa stature..."</em>
</p><p>Sur cette dernière réflexion, il succomba au sommeil...</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"T'as vraiment été désigné pour le nettoyage..."</p><p>"Ouais, et Kenma aussi.. renchérit Kuroo. Il vient de m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir."</p><p>Morisuke et Kai, qui était à la porte de la classe, regardèrent leur capitaine, dépités. Il fallait que ce soit <em>aujourd'hui</em>, alors que des nouveaux devaient arriver pour les inscriptions... Le libero, revigoré de part sa sieste, tritura machinalement son collier, pensif.</p><p>"C'est pas comme si on avait le choix.. grommela-t-il. On préviendra Coach Nekoma et Coach Noai..."</p><p>"Et on gérera Yamamoto et les autres.. ajouta Kai. Et si des nouveaux arrivent avant toi, je m'en occuperai."</p><p>Le duo sortit de la classe sans attendre la réponse de leur capitaine, direction leur vestiaire. Une fois arrivé là bas, ils y retrouvèrent Yamamoto et Fukunaga, qui attendaient devant le vestiaire Alpha.</p><p>"Enfin, vous voilà ! s'exclama Yamamoto. Faut se bouger, les coachs nous attendent.. il ajouta, bougon. On a pas de jolies manager, cette année encore.."</p><p>"Calme toi, Yamamoto.. rétorqua Morisuke en tendant un jeu de clé à Kai, sans écouter les plaintes futiles de son <em>kouhai</em>. Tiens, tu me les fileras après.."</p><p>"Quoi!? Tu ne viens pas avec nous? s'étonna l'ace. Mais d'habitude on va tous.."</p><p>Il n'ajouta rien de plus, paralysé par le regard noir de son senpai. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du vice capitaine, qui déclina silencieusement. L'Omega laissa le trio afin de se diriger vers le vestiaire dédié aux personnes comme lui... il laissa ses chaussures devant et verrouilla précautionneusement la porte, conscient que certains élèves du lycée n'attendaient qu'une chose, profiter des faiblesses d'un Omega, malgré les interdits..</p><p>Il posa sa sacoche, sortant un inhibiteur et un suppresseur au passage, avant de s'étirer longuement. Il avala ses médicaments, grimaçant au goût de l'un d'eux, puis dénoua distraitement sa cravate.</p><p>Habituellement, vu qu'ils se connaissaient tous, ils n'utilisaient qu'un vestiaire, celui des Alphas. Mais, lorsque Kuroo ou lui-même étaient dans leur "mauvaise période", ou dégageaient trop de phéromones, une séparation était nécessaire, pour la sécurité de chacun.</p><p>Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, refusant de se laisser aller à des pensées sombres. Enfin prêt, il prit la paire de baskets spécifique pour le gymnase, enfila rapidement les autres, pour rejoindre ses amis..</p><p>"Ah, enfin te voilà, Yaku! s'exclama Yamamoto, qui était le premier à remarquer le libero quand il entra dans la salle. T'en as mis du temps, c'est..."</p><p>"Je suis sûr que vous venez tout juste de finir l'échauffement, alors détend toi.."</p><p>"Il a raison, Yamamoto.. répliqua Nekomata, le vieux coach, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu te sens capable de t'exercer, Yaku?"</p><p>Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête, à l'insinuation du vieil homme, déterminé.</p><p>"Bien sûr! Je suis en pleine forme! Rien ne m'empêchera de défendre mon bout de terrain et de récupérer les balles!"</p><p>"Très bien alors file t'échauffer et faire tes étirements.. intervint le second coach de l'équipe, Noai. Quand à vous autres... on s'entraine au service!"</p><p>Les joueurs se mirent à l'oeuvre avec leur enthousiasme habituel, tandis que Yaku faisait ses échauffements. Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, au terrain opposé à Kai et Yamamoto, accompagné de Fukunaga. Ils se renvoyèrent la balle pendant un moment, l'Omega venait de faire un service plutôt correct, quand il se stoppa pour boire un peu d'eau.</p><p>Il écouta distraitement Kai, venu s'enquérir de sa santé, avant de le stopper d'un signe de la main, lui montrant les silhouettes arrêtées devant la porte. Le duo se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas tranquille. Le libero se figea, arrivé près du quatuor, à la vue du plus grands des premiers années. Celui-ci eut ses yeux émeraudes qui brillèrent, à sa vue, bien qu'il fut particulièrement immobile.</p><p>"Oh, bienvenue.. fit Kai avec avenance, faisant cesser la bataille de regard du nouveau et l'Omega, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de se jouer. Le capitaine est absent, pour le moment.."</p><p>"Il est de corvée, mais il ne va pas tarder... lâcha machinalement Morisuke, sortit de sa torpeur, en montrant son camarade d'un signe de tête. Lui, c'est le capitaine adjoint, et nos coachs sont là bas.. Enfin bref... ajouta-t-il, ayant désigné Nekomata et Noai d'un bref signe de la main auparavant. Venez, on vas les prévenir que vous..."</p><p>"T'es un Omega, non? Où est le capitaine?"</p><p>L'annonce du géant raisonna comme un écho dans la salle, devenue silencieuse de part cette remarque. Morisuke, choqué, fusilla du regard le responsable de l'ambiance glaciale qui s'installait dans le gymnase.</p><p>"Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!? cracha-t-il, ayant reprit contenance. T'as un problème avec ça ?! Écoute quand on te parle, il est de corvée de ménage!"</p><p>Le coeur du libero tambourina plus fort, aux réflexions stupides, sexistes, que le jeune Alpha déblatéra ensuite. Il ne fit pas attention à Yamamoto, suivit des joueurs et coachs, qui vinrent vers eux. Ni aux paroles de l'ace, n'entendant que celles, offensantes, du géant.</p><p>"Ooooh, les Omegas ont droit de jouer à ce poste, alors? Il faut être petit pour jouer..."</p><p>Le poing serré, la mâchoire contracté sous la colère, le libero s'apprêtait à aller mettre son poing, ou son pied, sur l'imbécile qui osait évoquer sa taille, son genre. Cependant, il fut stoppé par Nekomata, qui tenta de l'apaiser, sermonnant le premier année. Ce dernier, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension à la remarque du vieux coach, voulut demander plus de détails..</p><p>"Oya, oya, oya... Désolé pour le retard, les gars.. intervint tranquillement Kuroo, accompagné de Kenma. Oh, tant de monde pour accueillir votre capitaine adoré, il ne fallait pas... "</p><p>L'arrivée du duo détendit légèrement Morisuke, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le nouveau, sans prêter attention à la remarque du passeur. La mine du premier année en découvrant le second genre du capitaine de l'équipe, ainsi que l'absence de colère ou de haine, perturba le libero, qui grimaça au commentaire du jeune Alpha.</p><p>"Heiiin!? Le capitaine est un <em>Omega</em>!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La petite troupe de Nekoma est au complet!</p><p>J'espère que les personnages sont bien représentés (avec leur caractère habituel, toussa toussa) à vos yeux. Et que ma façon d'écrire convient.</p><p>Au Japon, les cours commencent à 8h30 pour se terminer à 15h30. Le reste de la journée est utilisé pour les activités de club (en gros).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lev (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Russo-Japonais était sincèrement surpris, en voyant le gabarit du capitaine de Nekoma, que le second genre de ce dernier ne soit pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Bien loin de ce qui lui avait été raconté chez sa famille, ou au collège. Il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil en direction du plus petit qui, pour le moment via son physique, correspondait largement plus au descriptif qu'il avait eu sur les Omegas.</p><p>"Que se passe-t-il? intervint Kuroo. On a loupé quelque chose?"</p><p>Le lion détourna les yeux quand ceux du capitaine se tournèrent vers lui, soupçonneux.</p><p>"C'est un simple malentendu qui, je l'espère, ne se reproduira plus.. le rassura Nekomata. N'est-ce pas, gamin..?"</p><p>Mal à l'aise face au regard félin du vieux coach, le jeune Alpha baissa la tête, soudainement obnubilé par ses baskets.</p><p>"Ou.. ouais sensei..."</p><p>"Bien.. fit Noai en tapant dans ses mains. Avant de passer aux étirements pour les retardataires, nous allons faire les présentations avec nos toutes nouvelles recrues! Il y en a deux autres qui ne pourront pas venir aujourd'hui, ils devraient être là demain.. Rentrez tous à l'intérieur et tous en rang, les premiers années, vous allez vous mettre face à nous!"</p><p>Les quatre nouveaux suivirent les coachs et les joueurs, qui attendirent tranquillement que le quatuor se mettent en ligne devant eux. Noai et Nekomata retournèrent à leur place, après que les deuxième et troisième années se furent présenter, laissant le capitaine gérer le reste.</p><p>"Bon, les premiers années.. intervint ce dernier. C'est à votre tour de vous présenter, nous dire d'où vous venez et le poste qui vous correspond! À toi!"</p><p>"Je m'appelle Sô Inuoka premier année classe 1 de <strong>Kaiitchû</strong>*! s'écria le dit Inuoka, que Kuroo avait désigné. J'adore le poulet frit et j'mesure un mètre quatre-vingts cinq! Mon poste est celui de bloqueur central !"</p><p>Lev écouta distraitement les autres joueurs de son année, son regard glissant de temps à autre sur le libero de l'équipe. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ses yeux étaient comme attirés par le petit corps. Un long frisson le parcourut en voyant l'ébauche d'un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de l'Omega.</p><p>"Hey, le <em>hāfu**</em>, réveille toi donc un peu ! s'exclama Nekomata, faisant sursauter Lev. On attend plus que toi.."</p><p>"Nekomata sensei... soupira Noai en regardant le vieux coach, avant d'ajouter à l'intention de l'argenté. Ok, ok.. à ton tour, le plus grand.."</p><p>"Oui, coachs! répliqua le Russo-Japonais avant de débuter sa présentation. Haiba Lev, première année, classe 3, du collège Musashi*** et je..."</p><p>"Aaah, un <em>Haiba</em>... l'interrompit Nekomata, les yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai que c'est une famille assez.. particulière. Ton père doit être Mamoru-Kun alors.. ajouta-t-il, un rictus sur le visage. J'ai entendu dire que sa compagne était une Alpha d'origine Russe... est ce exact?"</p><p>"Euh... oui, mais comment vous êtes au courant? demanda Lev, décontenancé. Mon père m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas fait de volley..."</p><p>Le vieil homme balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail, l'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre sa présentation. Chose que fit le premier année.</p><p>"Bon, alors.. le <em>Oinarisan**** </em>est le plat que préfère et j'mesure un mètre quatre-vingts quatorze. conclut ce dernier. Quand au poste.. je vise celui d'attaquant et d'ace!"</p><p>Il sursauta en entendant un rire tonitruant de la part d'un de ses senpais, un à la crête blonde sur le dessus de son crâne, Taketora Yamamoto.</p><p>"Tora, calme toi... soupira Kenma, ennuyé. On va perdre du temps.."</p><p>"Nan mais t'es sérieux, tu comptes vraiment prendre ma place! se moqua Taketora sans écouter Kenma, avant d'ajouter, l'air soudainement sérieux . Essaie seulement.."</p><p>"Yamamoto, arrête de vouloir intimider tout le monde.. grommela le libero Omega, que Lev évitait tant bien que mal de regarder de nouveau. C'est ridicule.."</p><p>"Je relève le défi, senpai! s'exclama joyeusement le métis. On commence quand?"</p><p>Il s'étira longuement les bras, reprenant contenance face à la réaction de Yamamoto, un Alpha comme lui de ce qu'il avait comprit. Celui-ci, face à l'attitude nonchalante de son kouhai, retint à grand peine un juron, échaudé. Il fut stoppé par le coach Noai, qui était exaspéré par son comportement.</p><p>"Yamamoto, on se calme! intervint le coach. Ça sert à rien d'être aussi tête brûlé."</p><p>"Si tu as tant d'énergie.. renchérit calmement Nekomata. Tu n'as qu'à faire quelques plongeons*****, ça te détendre un peu. Yaku et les autres, reprenez vos passes. Quand aux premiers années.. ajouta-t-il. Vous allez faire des étirements et vous échauffer. Vous n'aurez qu'à imiter ce que font vos coéquipiers.. Maintenant!"</p><p>"Oui, coachs!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Quelques heures plus tard, Résidence Haiba...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Très bien, Lisotchka******, je te ramène tout ça dans la semaine. Je suis contente que tout se passe bien avec tes camarades... Des Alphas, n'est ce pas ? Concentre toi bien sur tes cours, prendre un double cursus n'est pas évident, mais j'ai confiance en toi, et.. Ah, j'entends ton frère rentrer. Je vais te laisser. N'oublie pas qu'il y a l'anniversaire de ton grand-père dans deux semaines. Repose toi bien!"</p><p>Tatiana posa son téléphone afin d'aller voir son fils, qui avait sorti une bouteille de thé pour s'en servir un verre dans la cuisine. Surpris, ce dernier s'étouffa à moitié avec la boisson, sur le point d'en renverser.</p><p>"Ma.. maman!? Tu es déjà là ? Tu finis plus tard que ça, d'habitude.."</p><p>"Okaeri, Liova.. répliqua la Russe, tandis que son fils marmonna un bref "Tadaima". Oui, ma présence n'était plus utile.. Et puis, je n'allais pas louper la première fin de journée de mon petit lion en tant que lycéen. D'ailleurs, ton père est d'accord avec moi sur ce sujet.."</p><p>Lev hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, tandis que sa mère rangeait la bouteille que son fils avait laissé sorti. Ce dernier poussa un cri de protestation en sentant sa mère lui ébouriffer les cheveux, l'air contrariée.</p><p>"Au lieu de regarder l'écran de ton portable tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ton bain! déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, avant d'ajouter, certaine de ce que son fils allait dire. Oui, il est déjà prêt vu l'heure à laquelle tu es rentré.. et c'est à la température habituelle!"</p><p>L'adolescent abandonna rapidement la bataille, se sachant incapable de désobéir à sa lionne de mère, qui avait un caractère bien trempé. Il fila rapidement mettre son sac dans la chambre et sortit un change, direction la salle de bain..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop compliqué pour Alisa de gérer à la fois le cursus scientifique et éducatif.."</p><p>Lev écouta distraitement la réponse rassurante que son père, Mamoru Haiba, fit à sa mère sur le sujet, peu enclin à rejoindre la conversation. Le patriarche, dont il avait hérité la chevelure argenté, était arrivé alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs, bien qu'il n'en avait peu en ce jour de rentré. Il ne cessait de ressasser sa première journée au club, tout en piochant distraitement dans son assiette, avec ses baguettes.</p><p>"Au fait, <em>Riēfu•.. </em>intervint Mamoru. Comment s'est passé ta première journée à Nekoma? Tu as des camarades intéressants au club de volley?"</p><p>Décontenancé par la question de son paternel, Lev manqua de s'étrangler avec un <em>pelmeni</em> •• sous l'oeil suspect de sa mère.</p><p>"Quoi!? cracha cette dernière. Ne me dis pas que maintenant <em>ils</em> ont droits de.."</p><p>"Tacha•••, ne commençons pas avec ça.. murmura le chef de famille, une main posée sur celle de son épouse, pour apaiser la colère qui risquait d'apparaître. Alors, ce sport te plaît toujours autant, mon grand?"</p><p>Les yeux sombres rivés sur lui, Lev but une grande gorgée d'eau, ne sachant que dire. Il savait, et en avait eu la preuve il y a peu, qu'apprendre à ses parents qu'il y avait des Omegas avec lui ne risquait pas de leur plaire. Et, bien que son père fut plus modéré dans ses propos sur les Omegas, un capitaine de ce <em>sous genre</em> était inconcevable.</p><p>"Bah, ouais, toujours! s'exclama-t-il, forçant légèrement son enthousiasme. Bon j'ai quelques ratés, mais ça devrait le faire! Puis, si Nekomata Sensei est ok pour que je tente ma chance quand il y aura un match.."</p><p>"Ah, il y a toujours le vieux chat, alors! ricana Mamoru. Nekomata Sensei était celui qui dirigeait le club quand Hiruzen y participait.. ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de son fils et de sa compagne. Tu avais oublié ce détail, n'est ce pas, chérie?"</p><p>"C'est pas comme si je croisais souvent Shimaoka.. marmonna Tatiana. Tu es peut-être en contact avec lui parce que c'est ton ami, mais moi.."</p><p>"Ah, le coach m'a parlé de toi, papa, aussi.. se rappela Lev, avant de préciser. Apparemment, il savait pour maman et toi.."</p><p>Son père hocha silencieusement la tête, comprenant directement qui avait pu parler de son union avec la Russe, lors de sa dernière visite. Malgré son emploi du temps chargé en tant qu'un des représentants de la JVA••••, Hiruzen Shimaoka allait régulièrement voir Nekomata pour discuter avec lui. Mamoru et lui, tous deux des Alphas, se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et étaient très proches.</p><p>Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance plus tranquille, le plus vieux du trio souhaitant discuter de choses moins pénibles...</p><hr/><p>"Lev, fais attention à la balle!"</p><p>Surpris, le jeune lion eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver la dite balle, qui cogna le mur derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de celui qui avait frappé un tel lancer, Inuoka, un camarade de son année. Près de ce dernier, le co-capitaine le regardait avec son sourire habituel, déjà accoutumé à l'attitude du Nippo-Russe.</p><p>"Tu sais, il faudrait que tu te concentres sur l'entraînement.. déclara le basané. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tes réceptions..."</p><p>"Raaah Lev! grogna Yaku, parti récupérer la balle, permettant ainsi à l'argenté de ne pas admirer son senpai. Bordel, regarde un peu ce que tu fous!"</p><p>"C'est pas en arrivant en retard que tes récep' et tes services te feront devenir l'ace de l équipe! renchérit Yamamoto, moqueur. Sans compter tes contres faiblards!"</p><p>Piqué au vif par toutes ces remarques, Lev ouvrit la bouche pour balancer une réplique cinglante, avant de la refermer aussi vite. Il fallait dire que, durant ces deux dernières semaines, il n'avait pas été très sérieux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été inscrit à un club qui demandait autant de temps, et d'énergie. Et il était tellement heureux de pouvoir s'amuser dans ce sport qui le fascinait qu'il en oubliait le reste. Ou presque. Il était toujours autant fasciné par le libero de son équipe..</p><p>"Ouais, ouais, je vais m'appliquer Senpai.. sourit il, déjà calmé, évitant soigneusement de regarder l'objet de ses pensées. Je vais rattraper le plus de frappes possibles et marquer!"</p><p>"Avant que Kenma ne puisse, ou veuille, te faire une passe.. intervint Kuroo. Apprend à mieux viser, Lev! Tu rajoutes plus de boulot aux liberos quand tu gesticules comme ça !"</p><p>"Heiiin !? s'étonna Lev en se précipitant vers le passeur de l'équipe. Kenma San, tu ne veux pas me faire des passes!?"</p><p>Le Bêta recula légèrement, ennuyé de cette proximité soudaine avec le métis.</p><p>"Essaie de retenir les règles et évite de te précipiter pour rien.. marmonna le blond. C'est pas trop compliqué, non? Observe Sô, il joue depuis plus longtemps que toi, tu peux apprendre deux ou trois trucs..."</p><p>"De toute façon, on va changer les équipes.. intervint Noai, qui était seul avec eux, Nekomata ayant dû aller répondre à un coup de fil. Prenez cinq minutes de pause!"</p><p>La proposition fut accueilli avec soulagement par une bonne partie des joueurs, seul Inuoka, Lev et Yamamoto ayant râlé. Néanmoins, ils allèrent récupérer leur gourde fraîche avec soulagement, remplie au préalable par le préposé aux gourdes de la semaine, Shibayama. Lev remercia sincèrement, bruyamment, ce dernier quand il eut la sienne en main, avant d'être rejoint par deux autres premiers années.</p><p>"Hey, Leeev ! s'écria Inuoka, sautillant presque sur place. T'as vu comment Yamamoto Senpai a tiré et que Yaku Senpai a pu facilement rattraper la balle! C'était trop.. ça a fait "fwaa" et baam"! Et puis.."</p><p>Il continua de déblatérer sur le match que l'équipe venait de faire, la voix tremblante d'excitation. Un sourire aux lèvres, Lev participa volontiers à la discussion, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil sur l'Omega, non loin de lui. Celui-ci, qui ne portait plus son collier de protection, discutait tranquillement avec Kai et Kuroo, respectivement le co-capitaine et capitaine de l'équipe.</p><p>Bizarrement, il ressentait une légère inquiétude à voir la nuque du plus petit exposé ainsi. Et, si le parfum émanant du petit corps était bien plus faible, elle était toujours aussi entêtante pour le jeune Alpha, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas encore passé par <em>sa</em> période, l'empêchant normalement de sentir toutes odeurs de phéromones. Il n'avait pas osé en parler à ses parents, de même que pour les seconds genres de ses coéquipiers, trop embarrassé par le sujet.</p><p>"Lev? Leeev!? Tout est ok!?"</p><p>Le jeune lion sursauta en entendant Inuoka l'appeler, tapoter sur son bras, Teshiro à ses côtés. Il détourna à regret le regard du trio, pour se concentrer sur ses camarades. Il s'apprêtait à rassurer ses amis quand le bruit de la porte du gymnase qui claque le fit se tourner vers cette dernière. Nekomata, qui semblait particulièrement exaspéré, rejoignit le second coach avant de murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.</p><p>Tous les joueurs observèrent Noai se tendre à ce que lui racontait le vieil homme, dont l'attitude les intriguaient particulièrement.</p><p>"Vous êtes sûr? chuchota Noai. Ils veulent déjà faire..."</p><p>Il se tut en voyant le regard du plus vieux, qui hocha silencieusement la tête, puis fit signe aux joeurs de s'approcher d'eux. Ces derniers obtempérèrent, en ligne devant les coachs, attentifs. Quand tout le monde fut en place, réduit au silence par leur capitaine, Nekomata s'avança pour jeter sa bombe.</p><p>"Yamiji San, le coach de Fukurôdani, vient de m'appeler. On se retrouve chez eux ce week-end avec le groupe habituel pour un entraînement collectif."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Kaishin Première Junior High School est un collège public à Hayamiya, dans le quartier Nerima à Tokyo. L'abréviation est Kaiitchû et Kaishin Itchu.</p><p>**Hāfu (de l'anglais half aka moitié) est une désignation fréquemment utilisé pour les Japonais métis. Le terme Daburu (double) est également utilisé et considéré moins réducteur par certains de par les rappels aux doubles origines.</p><p>*** Le collège/lycée Musashi est une école privé pour garçons (ici ce sera pour Alphas). Il est situé dans le quartier de Nerima à Tokyo.</p><p>**** Le Oinarisan est du tofu frit (en gros)</p><p>***** Les plongeons sont des techniques de défense pour relever le ballon et l'envoyer au milieu de sa propre moitié de terrain.</p><p>****** Lisotchka est un des diminutifs russes de Alisa/Alissa</p><p>• Riēfu est la version japonaise/romanisé de Lev</p><p>•• les pelmenis sont des raviolis russes</p><p>••• Tacha est l'un des diminutifs russes de Tatiana</p><p>•••• JVA Japan Volleyball Association</p><p>Ah, je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que je mette à chaque fin de chapitre quelques "affiches" de personnages (genre avec le nom, prénom, date de naissance, taille, poste joué si il ya et second genre), comme pour dans YOI. Si ça vous intéresse, je le mettrai a partir du premier chapitre.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morisuke (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et voilà le dernier chapitre de l'histoire, pour le moment. À partir de maintenant, je posterai le chapitre sur les 3 sites en même temps.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heiiin!? Le capitaine est un <em>Omega</em>!?"</p><p>Le libero se doutait bien que le second genre de Kuroo pouvait surprendre, au premier abord, mais quand même.. ce premier année n'avait pas besoin de hurler comme ça. Il retint un soupir de frustration, ennuyé qu'il y ait pareil déconvenue dès la rentrée.</p><p>"Que se passe-t-il? demanda Kuroo. On a loupé quelque chose?"</p><p>Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement les émeraudes du géant, alors que Nekomata resta dans le flou à propos de la situation survenue quelques minutes plus tôt. Le premier année baissa la tête suite à la remarque et au regard du coach, tandis que lui se mit à observer ses autres nouveaux kouhais. Il constata, dépité, que seul l'un d'eux était plus petit que lui, et ne le resterai probablement pas longtemps. Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant Noai parler, l'ayant à peine écouté.</p><p>"... tous à l'intérieur et tous en rang, les premiers années, vous allez vous mettre face à nous!"</p><p>Il suivit ses coéquipiers pour aller se poster près des coachs, en ligne, attendant que les présentations commencent. Chose qui se fit peu après, de par l'intervention de Kuroo, suivit de Kai. Il imita ses coéquipiers, étrangement nerveux, évitant d'observer le regard émeraude, qui était à quelques mètres de lui. Puis, quand Yamamoto eut fini de parler, ou plutôt de s'exciter pour un rien..</p><p>"Bon, les premiers années.. fit Kuroo. C'est à votre tour de vous présenter, nous dire d'où vous venez et le poste qui vous correspond! À toi!"</p><p>"Je m'appelle Sô Inuoka..."</p><p>Le libero eut un léger sursaut face à l'enthousiasme évident du l'adolescent, qui rejoindrait très probablement Yamamoto dans ses délires. Il en avait mal au crâne rien que d'y penser.. Celui qui suivait, Tamahiko Teshiro, était peu enclin à l'effusion, a l'image de Fukunaga. Il serait celui qui prendrait la relève de Kenma en tant que passeur et semblait particulièrement observateur.</p><p>Les yeux de l'Omega se mirent à scintiller quand le troisième joueur se présenta à l'équipe, Yūki Shibayama. Voilà celui qu'il devrait aider, lui qui était également au poste de libero. Par contre, le premier année ne cessait de bafouiller et de se cacher derrière sa chevelure sombre, plutôt timide et peu sûr de lui. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Morisuke, qui était déterminé à ce que son kouhai sorte de sa coquille, au fur et à mesure de l'année.</p><p>"Hey le hāfu, réveille toi donc un peu! On attend plus que toi.."</p><p>La remarque du vieux coach, adressé au plus grand des nouveaux, sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle s'installait le chatain, qui tourna la tête vers le concerné. Ce dernier, embarrassé, s'excusa rapidement auprès du vieil homme alors que Noai ralait et lui demanda de se présenter.</p><p>"Oui, coachs! Haiba Lev, premier année, classe 3, du collège Musashi..."</p><p>Morisuke fronça les sourcils au nom du collège dit par le métis. Ce nom ne lui était pas étranger, bien loin de là. La famille de son beau-père en avait déjà parlé à sa mère, de part la réputation excellente que l'établissement privé avait acquis au fil des années. C'était même l'un des rares endroits à pouvoir faire entrer ses élèves, à la fin du lycée/collège, à l'académie Teijo*, ou une autre école "Des Douze"..</p><p>Il observa longuement l'argenté, que Nekomata avait interrompu pour discuter de sa famille, reprendre sa présentation. Était ce vraiment pour le volley qu'il était venu ici? Ou peut-être avait il pu intégrer le lycée juste parce qu'il y avait une personne qui le pistonnait? Avec les Alphas, il fallait s'attendre à tout...</p><p>Une grimace se forma sur la mine du jeune Omega quand le rire de Yamamoto se mit à raisonner dans la salle. L'ace de l'équipe n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer du jeune lion, quand ce dernier avait annoncé les postes qu'il convoitait.</p><p>"Tora, calme toi... soupira Kenma, près de lui. On va perdre du temps..."</p><p>Et voilà.. cette racaille des bacs à sable avait <em>toujours</em> besoin de prendre tout pour lui et n'était même pas capable d'écouter le passeur. Encore un joueur qu'il voulait faire flipper, et provoquer.</p><p>"Yamamoto, arrête de vouloir intimider tout le monde.. ronchonna le chatain, chamboulé par les phéromones qui émanait de par et d'autres. C'est ridicule.."</p><p>"Je relève le défi, senpai! On commence quand?"</p><p>Le libero déglutit en voyant le Russo-Japonais s'étirer, étant peu impressionné par l'attitude qu'avait le deuxième année. Bordel qu'est-ce c'était que ces longs bras et ces longues jambes. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne pareille.. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres, déterminé à garder le contrôle de son corps, alors que Noai sermonna Yamamoto, qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié le comportement du métis.</p><p>"Si tu as tant d'énergie... avait renchérit, à la suite de Noai, le coach Nekomata. Tu n'as qu'à faire quelques plongeons, ça va te détendre un peu. Yaku et les autres, reprenez vos passes. Quand aux premiers années.. Vous allez faire des étirements et vous échauffer. Vous n'aurez qu'à imiter ce que font vos coéquipiers.. Maintenant!"</p><p>"Oui, coachs!"</p><p>Le libero retourna à la recherche d'une balle, sous le regard inquiet de son capitaine..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Quelques heures plus tard, appartement Akihara...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Tadaima..."</p><p>"Sukeeee!"</p><p>Surpris, Morisuke fut basculé contre le mur à proximité du Genkan, ayant tout juste eu le temps d'enlever ses chaussures.</p><p>"Minoru, Satoru... grommela-t-il, aux responsables de sa chute. J'vous ai déjà dit quoi pour ça. Et, aussi.. ajouta-t-il en les observant plus sérieusement. Qu'est ce que vous faites dans cette tenue !?"</p><p>Les dits Minoru et Satoru, âgés respectivement de cinq et trois ans, firent la moue face au sermon que leur grand frère allait leur faire. Les deux bambins, à la chevelure noire et aux yeux gris à l'image de leur père, étaient venus le voir simplement vêtu d'une paire de chaussette et de leur sous vêtements.</p><p>"Ils sont censés aller dans le bain.. intervint Kaede, qui rejoignait ses fils. Mais ils ont entendu la porte s'ouvrir et ont préféré te voir. Okaeri, Mori Kun, tu rentres plus tard que d'habitude, ce n'est pas pru.."</p><p>"C'est rien, maman, tout s'est bien passé.. le rassura le libero. J'aidais un des nouveaux pour le rangement de la salle."</p><p>Il préfèra passer sous silence ses petits problèmes de médicaments et de phéromones, refusant de l'inquiéter davantage. Il se releva, enfin libéré de l'emprise de ses petits frères, qui s'aggrippaient à son pantalon.</p><p>"Viens te laver avec nous, Aniki.. quémanda Minoru, vite rejoint dans sa supplique par le petit dernier. On veut jouer avec toi!"</p><p>"Votre frère vient à peine de rentrer, laissez le tranquille.. soupira Kaede, en prenant le sac de son aîné. Et il est fatigué.."</p><p>"J'vais bien, t'en fais pas.. fit le concerné en ébouriffant les cheveux des plus jeunes. Filez, je vous retrouve à la salle de bain. Sayuri est dans sa chambre?" ajouta-t-il en direction de sa mère, quand le duo fut parti.</p><p>La Bêta acquieça, précisant que son mari rentrerait plus tard que prévu, suite à une urgence chez l'imprimeur qui l'employait. L'Omega hocha distraitement la tête, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.</p><p>"Mais.. tu n'as pas ton travail, ce soir? s'informa-t-il. Normalement tu devais.."</p><p>"J'ai pu changer mes horaires.. l'interrompit elle. Tu n'as pas à gérer tes frères alors que ta santé n'est pas au top.. maintenant, file avec eux, je vais finir de préparer le repas!" conclut elle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Mon trésor, tu ne manges pas beaucoup ce soir. Pourtant, c'est ton plat préféré..."</p><p>Les baguettes en bouche, Morisuke avala la bouchée de riz avant de les reposer, sous le regard inquiet de toute la famille. Il secoua négativement la tête, buvant une gorgée de thé Oolong au passage.</p><p>"J'ai pas très faim, c'est tout..." grommela-t-il.</p><p>Peu convaincue, Kaede observa longuement son fils, qui retint à grand peine un grognement de protestation quand il sentit une main se poser sur son front.</p><p>"Tu es un peu chaud.. t'es à peine sorti de cette période, peut-être que..."</p><p>"Maman, maman! intervint Sayuri, volant au secours de son grand frère. Ma classe, et les autres de sixième année, va faire le test des genres dès la semaine prochaine!"</p><p>"Déjà!? s'étonna Morisuke. Mais c'est pas si tôt normalement.."</p><p>"Ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès, pour ce qui concerne l'examen sur le second genre." constata la Bêta, qui se leva pour aller accueillir son mari.</p><p>Ce dernier qui s'était rapidement débarbouillé, fut bruyamment reçu par ses enfants. Il alla s'assoir sur la première place libre, le temps que son plat fut servi et salua chaleureusement toute la fratrie, l'air épuisé, de par son travail.</p><p>"Tu rentres plus tôt qu'avait dit maman.." fit remarquer Sayuri.</p><p>"Aikawa** San a réussi à accélérer le travail de son auteur.. répondit distraitement Takeshi, ajoutant en direction de son épouse. Elle a accepté que je lui prenne un des premiers livres pour toi.. et Kirishima** San me laissera le dernier "The Kan**", Morisuke.."</p><p>Les yeux brillants, l'Omega remercia vivement son beau-père, ravi de recevoir l'un de ses mangas favori. Si, à l'origine, il s'était méfié de cet homme, de par les dernières années lui avaient laissé le temps de l'apprécier. Le Bêta avait rencontré sa mère via un <em>Omiai***</em>, organisé par sa famille et les grands-parents de l'adolescent.</p><p>Ce dernier secoua vigoureusement la tête, refusant de penser à cette partie de sa <em>famille</em>. Chose mise à mal par l'annonce de sa mère.</p><p>"Au fait, ce week-end, nous irons chez mes parents pour l'o-hanami****.."</p><p>Le libero lâcha ses baguettes, réprimant un soupir par ce que venait de déclarer sa mère. Évidemment, comme tous les ans, ils utilisaient une raison idiote pour l'empêcher d'aller chez ses autres grands-parents, pour visiter l'autel et la tombe de son père.</p><p>Le poing serré, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, prétextant devoir aller se coucher.</p><hr/><p>"Pressé d'aller t'exercer, <em>Oni-Senpai</em>?"</p><p>Le concerné fusilla son capitaine du regard, alors qu'il finissait de ranger son sac.</p><p>"Nan, pas plus que d'habitude.. marmonna-t-il. Et toi, pas trop ennuyé d'avoir passé le week-end sans Bokuto? Entre les entraînements et ses punitions.. "</p><p>Kuroo ricana, préférant ignorer la remarque de son libero.</p><p>"Les portables, ça existe.. répliqua-t-il, tandis qu'ils sortaient de leur classe. D'ailleurs, tu dois toujours les prendre?" ajouta-t-il, changeant de sujet, Kai à leur côté.</p><p>"Ouais... soupira le chatain. Et obligation d'avoir une injection sur moi en permanence.."</p><p>Il fit semblant de ne pas apercevoir l'air navré de ses amis alors qu'ils arrivèrent, en même temps que le reste de l'équipe ou presque. Il alla dans le vestiaire des Omegas, Kuroo et Kai avec lui. Il défit paresseusement sa cravate, perdu dans ses pensées.</p><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée. Il avait délibérément refusé de voir ses grands-parents maternels le week-end qui suivait, chose accepté par sa mère. Les vieux Bêtas avaient très mal prit cette décision, appelant encore moins qu'à l'accoutumée. Cette perspective n'avait que peu dérangé la famille, tant c'était tendu avec les plus vieux.</p><p>Cependant, ce n'était pas le seul problème du libero. Ses phéromones étaient particulièrement chamboulé depuis la rentrée, au point que sa mère avait dû l'emmener pour changer ses médicaments. Il devait prendre des comprimés tous les jours, afin que ça se stabilise de nouveau, et que la raison d'un changement aussi soudain soit découvert.</p><p>Morisuke jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil en direction de Lev, qui sortait avec les autres du vestiaire Alpha. Le métis, à son grand désarroi, n'était pas très doué pour tout ce qui était basique au volley, bien que sa stature le lui permettait. Sans compter ses nombreux retards aux entraînements, il ne lui donnait pas l'impression de vouloir s'améliorer..</p><p>"Vous voilà enfin.. soupira Noai, à la vue de ses élèves. Allez vous échauffer, vous ferez quelques réceptions et services le temps que Nekomata Sensei arrive.."</p><p>Toute l'équipe obtempéra, peu surpris de ne pas voir, en début d'entraînement, le vieux coach. Depuis plusieurs jours, il recevait beaucoup de coup de fil, qui ne semblait pas lui plaire, en dépit de sa patience naturelle.</p><p>Les étirements se passèrent dans un léger brouhaha, causé par les éléments les plus perturbateurs du groupe. À savoir Yamamoto, Inuoka et Lev, malgré les multiples remontrances du capitaine, du coach et du libero. Ce dernier était dans un coin un peu plus loin, pour éviter de sentir les phéromones du lion, discutant avec Shibayama, le second libero de l'équipe.</p><p>Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'observer, de temps à autre, le premier année, quand il avait le dos tourné. Se savoir <em>esclave </em>de sesinstincts le dérangeaitbienplus qu'il ne le voulait l'admettre..</p><p>"Bon, passons aux services et réceptions! annonça Noai, faisant sursauter le troisième année. Et après, on fera les équipes pour un match.."</p><p>Les joueurs firent ce que le coach ordonnait avec leur enthousiasme habituel. Ils passèrent près d'une heure à faire les mouvements demandé par Noai, avant de passer aux affrontements en équipe. Celle où était le libero était composé, à son plus grand malheur, de Lev, Yamamoto, Teshiro et Kai.</p><p>Le match, particulièrement serré grâce à la défense implacable de l'Omega, rencontrait des remous de par l'attitude du métis. Celui-ci, dans la lune, avait évité de justesse une balle tiré par Inuoka, qui frappa le mur dans un bruit sourd. Énervé de son comportement, sans prêter attention au co-capitaine, le libero alla récupérer la balle.</p><p>"Raaah Lev! râla-t-il, dos au concerné et balle en main. Bordel, regarde un peu ce que tu fous!"</p><p>Il n'écouta pas les moqueries de Yamamoto en direction de l'argenté, les yeux baissés sur la balle, mâchoire serré. Kai, près de lui, le dévisagea avec inquiétude. Il allait s'approcher de lui, pour s'enquérir de son état, quand il le vit tressaillir à la remarque du jeune Alpha.</p><p>"Ouais, ouais, je vais m'appliquer Senpai.. Je vais rattraper le plus de frappes possibles et marquer!"</p><p>"avant que Kenma ne puisse ou veuille, te faire une passe... répliqua Kuroo. Apprend à mieux viser, Lev! Tu rajoutes plus de boulot aux liberos quand tu gesticules comme ça!" ajouta-t-il, ayant lui aussi aperçu le malaise persistant de son congénère.</p><p>Ce dernier alla ranger la balle, n'écoutant pas l'interaction entre le passeur et le jeune lion, un peu dérangé de leur proximité. Il aperçut Shibayama, qui remplissait les gourdes, vint vers lui pour l'aider, une pause ayant été décrété.</p><p>"Merci, Yaku Senpai.. murmura le premier année. C'est la dernière.."</p><p>"Bah, ce n'est rien tu sais.." sourit l'Omega avant de prendre sa gourde et celle de Kuroo, Kai et Kenma.</p><p>Il alla donner sa gourde à Kenma, qui était assis à même le sol et rejoignit les autres troisièmes années, installés plus loin des plus jeunes de l'équipe. Le rictus affiché sur la mine du capitaine, et celle étonné du basané, le firent grimacer.</p><p>"Quoi!? grommela-t-il. Il y a un problème, Kuroo?"</p><p>"Roooh non pas du tout Yakkun... rétorqua le bloqueur central. Je te trouve juste vraiment forcené avec un de nos kôhais.."</p><p>"Je suis comme ça avec tous les plus jeunes, tu le sais par.."</p><p>Il fut interrompu par la porte du gymnase qui claque, surpris. De mémoire, il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà vu Nekomata, responsable de ce bruit, aussi exaspéré. Sourcils froncés, il regarda le vieux chat rejoindre son adjoint, lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. L'air surpris de Noai l'intrigua plus encore, bien qu'il n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit au vieil homme.</p><p>Il avança, en synchronisation avec ses coéquipiers, vers les deux coachs, attendant ce qui devait leur être annoncé..</p><p>"Yamiji San, le coach de Fukurôdani, vient de m'appeler. lâcha Nekomata. On se retrouve chez eux ce week-end avec le groupe habituel pour un entraînement collectif."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* La Teijo Academy (et "les douze") vient de la série Omegaverse (super chouette) du même nom de Fuyu Natsushita. Ce sont des lycées et universités d'élite.</p><p>** Aikawa, Kirishima et le manga "The Kan" viennent des séries Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/Junjo Romantica (bon je connais largement plus Sekaiichi par contre).</p><p>*** L'Omiai est rendez-vous arrangé entre deux personnes en vue d'un mariage.</p><p>****L'o-hanami est la coutume traditionnelle japonaise d'apprécier la beauté des fleurs, surtout les Sakura, cerisiers japonais, à partir de fin mars ou début avril, quand elles entrent en pleine floraison.</p><p>Bon, ça avance lentement, et on découvre une autre facette de la famille de Morisuke. Ça va prendre du temps, surtour qu'il est plutôt dans le déni concernant ce qu'il se passe avec Lev!</p><p>À la prochaine !!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lev (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour! Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre du point de vue de Lev(bon techniquement sixième mais passons) ! Je prends beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture, désolée. J'espère que malgré tout cette histoire vous plaît, et que votre patience est récompensé à vos yeux !</p><p>Il y a un an maintenant, sur les sites Wattpad et Fanfic.net, je publiais le premier chapitre de mon Omegaverse Otayuri, partie 1.. qui est terminé, et dont la suite et le Spin Off sont en cours de publication! Je devais faire quelque chose de particulier, à l'origine, mais par manque de temps, je n'ai pas pu . Je pense que ça va devoir attendre mes 30 ans XD! Mais, en tout cas, merci beaucoup à celles (et ceux?) qui lisent, ajoutent, votent et commentent mes histoires depuis tout ce temps, en particulier LaurieClaire !</p><p>Bref, rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Yamiji San, le coach de Fukurôdani, vient de m'appeler. lâcha Nekomata. On se retrouve chez eux ce week-end avec le groupe habituel pour un entraînement collectif."</em>
</p><p>Décontenancé, Lev jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil en direction de ses senpai, qui ne semblaient guère surpris. Il savait qu'il y avait un lycée nommé Fukurôdani, dans la capitale nipponne, mais le reste.. Entraînement collectif ? Le groupe habituel ?</p><p>Son air sceptique se vit rapidement, ainsi que celui des autres premiers années, forçant Nekomata à intervenir.</p><p>"Notre équipe est membre du groupe de l'Académie de Fukurôdani.. expliqua-t-il aux jeunes joueurs. Il est composé uniquement d'équipe de notre région, Kanto. Il y a l'équipe fondatrice, Fukurôdani, Shinzen, Ubugawa et la notre. Nous organisons des camps d'été, des week-ends et des matchs d'entraînement depuis des années. conclut il, avant de se tourner vers Noai, sourcils froncés. Tu ne leur en avais pas parlé?"</p><p>"Eh bien... marmonna le second coach, embarrassé. Je pensais pas qu'il y aurait besoin qu'ils sachent aussi tôt. On se retrouve toujours durant la Golden Week*, pour le premier entraînement de l'année scolaire.."</p><p>Nekomata secoua négativement la tête, semblant le contredire, l'air ennuyé.</p><p>"Pas cette année. L'équipe de Fukurôdani doit partir cette semaine là pour s'entraîner contre celle de Inarizaki, dans la préfecture de Hyogo. Et quand aux autres équipes, ils ont aussi des imprévus.."</p><p>"On pourra en profiter pour voir comment se débrouille les premiers années, n'est-ce pas, coach ? tempéra Kuroo. Si il y a des progrès ou des changements à prévoir.."</p><p>"Bien sûr, Kuroo, bien sûr.. sourit le vieux chat. Bon, votre pause est fini, retournez vous exercer!"</p><p>"Oui, coachs!"</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"C'est l'heure, rangez les affaires! Yaku, tu fermeras avec Shibayama quand t'auras fini?"</p><p>Lev écouta distraitement le libero répondre aux coachs, alors qu'il finissait de rassembler les balles pour les poser dans le panier prévu à cet effet. Il alla ranger le tout dans le local, non sans vérifier une seconde fois s'il en avait oublié dans le gymnase.</p><p>"Haiba Kun, vas y, on a plus grand chose à faire avec Yaku Senpai..."</p><p>Le lion dévisagea le premier année, face à lui, qui venait de lui parler.</p><p>"Ah ouais, tu crois? fit il. J'peux rester pour filer un coup de main, et..."</p><p>"Si tu tiens tant que ça à faire les corvées.. rétorqua Yamamoto, qui était à la porte de la salle avec les autres élèves. T'as qu'à les faire à notre place, le reste de la semaine."</p><p>"Yamamoto, casse toi pour te changer au lieu de raconter des idioties... grommela Yaku, alors qu'il enlevait le filet. Barrez vous vite, on vous rejoindra après!"</p><p>Lev voulut protester, rester avec les liberos, mais en fut empêché par Inuoka et Yamamoto, qui l'emmenèrent avec eux au vestiaire des Alphas. Le reste des joueurs, mis à part ceux coincé au gymnase, vinrent avec le trio, provoquant un brouhaha dans la pièce. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le petit groupe s'était changé et parti, direction leur point de rendez-vous post entraînement habituel..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Bonsoir à... oh, Tetsurô Kun, et l'équipe de Nekoma, bienvenue ! "</p><p>Lev se figea face à la caissière du <em><strong>8 Eleven</strong></em>, qui semblait bien connaître ses Senpai, en particulier le capitaine. Quelques traits de son visage, ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux, lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un..</p><p>"Bonsoir, m'dame Akihara.. salua Kuroo en s'inclinant brièvement face à elle, imité par ses coéquipiers. Ça fait longtemps!"</p><p>"Je ne travaille pas dans ces horaires là, d'habitude.. répliqua la caissière, parcourant du regard le groupe. Morisuke n'est pas avec vous?"</p><p>Le capitaine de l'équipe des Chats secoua négativement la tête, expliquant que le libero, et son futur remplaçant, étaient restés pour nettoyer le gymnase. Il profita de l'absence de monde dans le magasin, pour faire connaître les premiers années présents. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du jeune lion, que l'Omega venait de présenter à l'employée du magasin, et inversement.</p><p><em>"Ooooh, c'est la mère de Yaku San! </em>pensa-t-il. <em>Mais elle n'est pas une Omega, comment.."</em></p><p>"Oï, Lev, t'es dans la lune ou quoi.. l'apostropha doucement Kai, le sortant de ses songes. On est en plein dans l'entrée, on va gêner."</p><p>"Ouais, bouge, on a la dalle!" renchérit Yamamoto, derrière le plus grand, pour aller à son rayon habituel.</p><p>Le métis eut un fin sourire s'excuse, habitué au ton sec du deuxième année, s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Kenma, les yeux rivés sur sa console, laissa Kuroo lui récupérer de quoi se nourrir, son meilleur ami connaissait parfaitement ses goûts, ce dernier imité par les autres joueurs.</p><p>Lev suivit ses coéquipiers et vagabonda distraitement dans les allées, recherchant de quoi le sustanter, le temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Il trouva rapidement son bonheur via le <em>Yakisoba Pan, </em>en prit machinalement un second, ainsi qu'une canette de thé. Il passa tranquillement à la caisse, étant le dernier à s'être choisi de quoi manger. Il ne fit pas attention à l'équipe, qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la supérette, à la recherche de sa petite monnaie pour payer son dû, sous le regard indulgent de la caissière.</p><p>"Shibayama!? entendit il, derrière lui. Qu'est ce que tu fous là!?"</p><p>Décontenancé, il tourna la tête vers la sortie, d'où il pouvait apercevoir le dernier venu, seul. Il fourra sa nourriture dans le sac, garda sa boisson à la main, pour rejoindre la bande.</p><p>"Yaku San n'est pas avec toi? demanda-t-il, avant même que Kuroo ne prenne la parole. Vous avez déjà fini de tout ranger?"</p><p>Le plus petit des premiers années secoua la tête en guise de dénégation, ennuyé.</p><p>"Bah.. il m'a dit qu'il pouvait finir tout seul, et a insisté pour que je parte.. j'ai pas vraiment osé le contredire, et.."</p><p>"Tu n'as vu personne près du gymnase, quand tu partais? le coupa son capitaine, ignorant au mieux la mine surprise de la mère du libero. Ou quelque chose de bizarre.."</p><p>L'apprenti libero secoua la tête, l'air incertain.</p><p>"N.. non je n'ai rien vu de spécial, désolé.. pourquoi, Yaku San a des ennuis?"</p><p>Kuroo retint un soupir, légèrement contrarié.</p><p>"T'en fais pas, c'est rien de fou.. dit il, se voulant rassurant envers la mère de Yaku et son Kouhai. Bon je vais voir si.."</p><p>"J'vais y aller à ta place, Kuroo San!"</p><p>Lev, qui venait de parler, eut un mouvement de recul en voyant tous ses coéquipiers se tourner vers lui, interdits.</p><p>"T'es sûr!? intervint Kai. On peut très bien s'en charger Kuroo et moi. Et puis..."</p><p>"Laisse, Kai, autant le laisser faire.. l'interrompit Kuroo, en lançant un objet en direction de l'argenté. Prends ça!"</p><p>Le jeune lion rattrapa de justesse ce que venait de lui jeter son capitaine, une canette de jus de fruit.</p><p>"C'est pour Yakkun.. expliqua l'Omega, devant sa mine sceptique. Tu pourras lui filer en même temps que tu le verras. Tu nous tiens au courant, d'accord?"</p><p>Le premier année, dos à lui, hocha distraitement la tête, signe qu'il avait entendu son Senpai, puis se dirigea du côté du lycée..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Yaku San!"</p><p>Il ne fit pas grand cas de la silhouette, qu'il venait de dépasser, pour se précipiter vers le libero, qui était accroupi à même le sol. Il essuya négligemment la sueur qui coulait de son front, il avait courut à fond pour venir, se mit à hauteur de l'Omega.</p><p>"Lev... marmonna celui-ci, la gorge enrouée. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"</p><p>"Vu que Shibayama était venu tout seul, Kuroo San s'inquiétait pour toi.. répliqua l'Alpha, en l'obervant plus attentivement. T'es pâle... ce gars qui vient de partir, il.."</p><p>"Ça va, vraiment! le stoppa Yaku, un brin irrité, prenant tout de même la boisson tendu par le lion. Désolé j'devrais pas te crier dessus, et... Merci..."</p><p>Son Kouhai haussa les épaules, accoutumé au caractère bien trempé du libero, qui buvait silencieusement sa canette, imité par le géant. Entretemps, apres avoir fini de boire, ce dernier s'était relevé pour s'étirer, peu à l'aise dans la position dans laquelle il s'était mis. Le duo se mit en route, vers la sortie du lycée. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le calme, sans qu'aucune parole ne fut échangé.</p><p>"Au fait... marmonna Yaku. Comment ça se fait que ce soit toi, et non Kuroo qui soit là?"</p><p>Décontenancé par la question soudaine, Lev se gratta l'arrière du crâne, semblant réfléchir à la réponse <em>plausible</em>.</p><p>"Je me suis proposé! J'ai encore assez d'énergie à dépenser, et j'avais oublié mon portefeuille dans les vesti.."</p><p>"Tu l'as dans la main, ton portefeuille.. rétorqua l'Omega, pas dupe pour deux sous. Bref.. qu'importe ton excuse bidon..ajouta-t-il. C'est.. sympa de ta part de t'être dévoué."</p><p>Le jeune Alpha eut un petit rire, rangeant la dite "excuse bidon" dans son sac, un brin gêné. Quand il releva la tête vers le chatain, il fronça les sourcils en le voyant trembler légèrement, le portable en main.</p><p>"T'as froid, Yaku San? s'enquit il. À qui envoies tu un message?"</p><p>"Kuroo... répondit distraitement celui ci. Je le préviens que t'es avec moi et qu'on rentre, pour pas que l'équipe nous.. oï, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"</p><p>L'argenté avait enlevé sa veste de jogging, pour la poser sur les épaules du plus petit, qui ne savait comment réagir.</p><p>"J'ai pas froid, comme ça, et toi t'es tout tremblant... expliqua-t-il. Je te raccompagne chez toi?"</p><p>Il se sentit presque déçu, en entendant le long soupir exaspéré du libero, ne comprenait pas sa réaction.</p><p>"Je ne suis pas une faible chose, Lev! grommela le libero. Et je dois prendre soin de mes kouhais, pas l'inverse.."</p><p>"Mais si jamais.. tenta d'argumenter le lion. J'ai dis à Kuroo San que.."</p><p>"Je tourne par là.. l'interrompit Yaku, les yeux rivés sur son chemin. Je sais pas les bêtises que t'as pu entendre.. mais être un Omega ne signifie pas être faible ou sans défense! Mets toi ça dans le crâne!"</p><p>"Ouais, ouais... abdiqua le jeune Alpha, avant de fouiller dans son sac, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. Tiens, j'ai pris ça en plus. Je crois que c'est celui que tu prends, d'habitude.."</p><p>Il tendit le Yakisoba Pan épicé, qu'il avait acheté à la supérette plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Interdit, le troisième année le lui prit, le remerciant faiblement, puis le salua rapidement avant de rentrer chez lui, sans laisser le temps à l'argenté de répondre quoi que ce soit.</p>
<hr/><p>"Tadaima.."</p><p>Le premier année fronça les sourcils, en voyant les chaussures, dans le genkan à côté de celles de sa mère, qui lui semblaient drôlement familière. Il ignorait qu'elle recevait quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. C'était le genre de choses qu'elle aimait prévoir, qu'elle faisait savoir à sa famille, pour éviter les déconvenues.</p><p>Il se dirigea du côté de la cuisine, de laquelle deux voix se faisaient entendre. En reconnaissant la silhouette, en face de sa mère, il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.</p><p>"Oncle Alexeï! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?"</p><p>Alexeï Nikolaïevitch Plisetsky, à l'entente de son prénom, se tourna vers son neveu, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était le portrait craché, au même âge de son père, mis à part la chevelure plus sombre, des yeux d'un vert plus prononcé.</p><p>"Liova! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de l'adolescent, ajouta dans un japonais presque parfait. Je profite d'avoir quelques jours de repos dans le coin pour vous voir avant de reprendre les commandes. Tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois que je suis passé!"</p><p>"Aliocha, laisse le rentrer tranquillement.. intervint Tatiana, se tournant vers son fils. Okaeri, mon grand.. va te doucher et faire tes devoirs. On mange dans moins d'une heure.."</p><p>Lev obtempéra, le regard que lui lançait sa mère refroidissait tout geste ou envie de rébellion, et fila au deuxième étage afin de se laver.</p><p>Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance détendue. Son oncle devait rester pour la nuit, et repartir le lendemain après midi. Le Bêta, pilote pour une compagnie aérienne américaine, ne pouvait que rarement venir, occupé par son travail et sa famille. La façon de penser de la famille Haiba n'était pas très raccord avec celle de son épouse, Bêta également. Leurs deux fils, également Bêtas, parlaient de temps à autre à leurs cousins Russo-Japonais, via les réseaux sociaux.</p><p>L'ambiance se tendit légèrement quand, au cours du repas, le lycéen annonça avoir un week-end d'entraînement, chez une équipe voisine. Sa mère refusait, était contre le fait qu'il y aille, inquiète de la présence des Omegas là bas. Elle ignorait toujours que son fils en fréquentait déjà deux, via le club, n'ayant pas pris le temps de questionner plus longuement son cadet.</p><p>Elle fut stoppée dans ses propos virulents, dégoulinant de haine et de sexisme envers ceux du second genre opposé au sien, par son frère. Celui-ci ne tolérait que peu la manière de se comporter de sa petite soeur, à de pareils moments, et le lui fit bien savoir. C'était l'un des rares qui pouvait la faire taire, le respect dû au plus âgé étant fortement ancré chez la Russe.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Lev était sorti de sa chambre pour aller boire, il entendit deux voix dans le salon. Intrigué, il se mit à proximité de la porte coulissante, pouvant voir sa mère et son oncle discuter dans leur langue natale.</p><p>"... je refuse de la voir débarquer chez moi! s'énerva Tatiana, à voix basse. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle recommence ses plans foireux avec ma famille!"</p><p>"Tu ne veux pas lui parler au téléphone? Ou au moins prendre de ses nouvelles, peut-être que.."</p><p>Le Russe se tut face au ricanement sinistre de la blonde, dépité.</p><p>"Et puis quoi encore !? Ça fait presque vingt ans qu'on se voit pas et je m'en porte très bien! Déjà que même son gamin... Père l'a laissé faire sa merde sans rien dire, encore une fois!"</p><p>"Nioucia est comme maman, ça aide pas.. tempéra Alexeï. Tania, c'est lui qui a prit en charge le gosse.."</p><p>"Et alors!? Ce n'est pas parce que <em>toi</em>, tu prends de leurs nouvelles de temps en temps, qu'il faut que je fasse pareil! Et..."</p><p>Lev n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation, préférant retourner dans sa chambre avant de se faire griller...</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? Des vêtements, baskets de rechange.. les médicaments?"</p><p>Lev, occupé à faire son sac, se tourna vers sa mère, qui l'observait à l'entrée de la pièce. Il devait partir le lendemain, avec l'équipe, directement après les cours pour rejoindre le camp d'entraînement.</p><p>"J'ai presque fini.. répondit il. Les médocs sont à la cuisine, mais je ne sais pas si.."</p><p>"Tu n'as pas encore eu tes premiers ruts.. et on ne sait jamais si une de ces foutus choses te les déclenche..."</p><p>"D'accord, d'accord, maman... céda l'adolescent. Tu peux me les amener, s'il te plaît? J'ai presque fini les affaires.."</p><p>Il soupira intérieurement, quand sa mère sortit récupérer ce qu'il demandait. Il toucha distraitement la veste, que Yaku lui avait rendu quelques heures auparavant, pensif. Il s'était enquit de l'état du libero dès le lendemain de l'affaire, chose vite informé par le concerné. Et, depuis plus rien. Mis à part pour les exercices, et les matchs, il n'avait pas beaucoup discuter avec le libero, qui semblait presque éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui. Et, sans qu'il ne saissise exactement <em>pourquoi</em>, ça le dérangeait particulièrement.</p><p>Il huma l'odeur qui était collé à la veste, légèrement déçu de ne pouvoir sentir que celle de la lessive. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire stupidement, à l'idée de pouvoir s'entraîner, et passer du temps ailleurs avec ses coéquipiers, surtout <em>lui</em>.</p><p>Bon sang, qu'il avait hâte d'y être!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La Golden Week est, au Japon, une série de 4 jours fériés qui se concentrent sur 1 semaine (les jours fériés sont le 29 avril, le 3/4/5 mai).</p><p>Aliocha est le diminutif russe de Alexeï (si je me plante pas auquel cas je modifierai).</p><p>Nioucia est le diminutif russe de Anastasia (idem)</p><p>Le Yakisoba Pan est un sandwich aux nouilles.</p><p>Le 8 Eleven (aka 7 Eleven en réalité) est une supérette/konbini ouvert 24h/24, 7j/7 (en gros)</p><p>Qu'est il arrivé à Yaku!? Vous le saurez dans son point de vue !</p><p>On retrouve un membre de la famille du lion, et la maman de Morisuke!</p><p>Le prochain chapitre sera celui de l'Otayuri.</p><p>À la prochaine !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Morisuke (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou ! Voilà le sixième chapitre/ troisième du point de vue de Morisuke. On est reparti pour un second confinement. Oh joie. Bon courage (et mon soutien) à toutes celles/ceux qui travaillent/continueront de travailler durant cette période compliqué!</p><p>Je suis super ravie, et impatiente, de voir le nouvel épisode Nekoma-esque de Haikyuu ce soir! J'ai pas mal d'idées qui me viennent, et je sais également qui sera le futur capitaine de l'équipe des Chats (merci l'épisode de la semaine dernière) quand il n'y aura plus Kuroo and co! Et maintenant j'hésite à mettre un ToraKen ou pas *tousse*. Rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p><p>PS: Bien qu'il ne soit pas le protagoniste de ce chapitre, un joyeux anniversaire à Liova (bon techniquement, c'est aussi celui de Reon Ohira de Shiratorizawa mais.. voilà quoi :p)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Yamiji San, le coach de Fukurôdani, vient de m'appeler.. On se retrouve chez eux ce week-end avec le groupe habituel pour un entraînement collectif."</em>
</p><p>Le libero fronça les sourcils, à l'annonce du vieux coach. Comment ça, si tôt dans l'année? Il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil vers son capitaine, qui avait l'air stoïque, bien trop stoïque pour que ce soit normal.</p><p>"Hey, Kuroo.. murmura-t-il en direction de ce dernier, tandis que Nekomata expliquait le principe des entraînements collectifs aux premiers années. T'étais au courant, pour ça?"</p><p>"Comment!? lança sur le même ton son congénère, faussement vexé. Tu crois vraiment que je ne vous en aurais pas.."</p><p>"Oui c'est ce qu'on pense.. répliqua, sourire aux lèvres, Kai. Mais tu aurais fini par le faire, bien sûr.."</p><p>Yaku, peu convaincu, s'apprêtait à montrer son scepticisme, mais fut stoppé par un discret coup de coude du co-capitaine. Celui-ci, avant que le plus petit ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, lui désigna d'un signe de tête le plus vieux des coachs.</p><p>"... L'équipe de Fukurôdani doit partir cette semaine là pour s'entraîner contre celle de Inarizaki, dans la préfecture de Hyogo. Et quand aux autres équipes, ils ont aussi des imprévus.."</p><p>Le libero retint une grimace de fleurir sur son visage, ennuyé de la tournure des événements. Comment ils pourraient s'entraîner durant toute cette semaine là si il n'y avait pas d'adversaires de disponible? Ils avaient les plus jeunes à préparer pour le tournoi inter-lycées, bon sang!</p><p>"On pourra en profiter pour voir comment se débrouille les premiers années, n'est-ce pas, coach? intervint Kuroo, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de son ami. Si il y a des progrès ou des changements à prévoir..."</p><p>Le chatain fusilla du regard le central, peu ravi de l'idée qu'il venait de proposer aux coachs. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas adhérer à une suggestion aussi saugrenue...</p><p>"Bien sûr, Kuroo, bien sûr..."</p><p>Abasourdi, le libero se tourna vers Nekomata, qui venait d'accepter ce qu'avait dit le capitaine de l'équipe. Il retourna s'exercer, comme l'avait ordonné le vieux chat, décidé à se préparer au maximum pour les prochains jours...</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"C'est l'heure, rangez vos affaires! déclara Noai, près de deux heures plus tard. Yaku, tu fermeras avec Shibayama quand vous aurez fini, d'accord!?"</p><p>"Il doit y avoir un professeur dans les locaux du club de kendo, Yaku.. ajouta Nekomata. Et il y a également l'infirmerie qui est censée être ouverte. Si jamais tu as un problème.."</p><p>Le libero secoua brièvement la tête, se voulant rassurant envers ses coachs.</p><p>"Ça devrait aller.. De toute façon, il ne reste pas grand chose à faire. Dit il, avant de se tourner vers Kuroo et Kai, qui s'apprêtait à enlever le filet. Puis, vous aussi, vous cassez pas la tête! Et touchez pas, c'est mon taf !"</p><p>Ses camarades l'observèrent, incertains, tout en s'éloignant du filet, pour récupérer leur gourde. Les coachs, quand à eux, sortirent du gymnase, chaleureusement salués par leurs élèves.</p><p>"Tu sais que je peux rester, ou t'attendre, Yakkun.. dit Kuroo, dès que les adultes furent partis. Et comme ça les clés.."</p><p>"Pas la peine, je gère ! l'interrompit le plus petit. Je dois pas non plus me reposer sur tout le monde, surtout pour ça ! Tu me laisseras le trousseau à l'endroit habituel! Puis en ce moment.."</p><p>Il se tut, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Shibayama, qui venait de prononcer son nom, et son interlocuteur, en l'occurrence Lev, sourcils froncés. Le duo était assez loin, le plus grand venait de ranger les balles et voulait les aider.</p><p>"Bon, très bien... céda Kuroo, faisant sursauter le libero, comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister. Mais garde ton téléphone avec toi, d'accord? Et appelle si t'as un 'bleme!"</p><p>"Ouais, ouais..." grommela le plus petit.</p><p>Il détourna le regard des premiers années, pour chercher une chaise. Kuroo et Kai, quand à eux, étaient partis rejoindre les autres joueurs à la porte du gymnase.</p><p>Alors qu'il ramenait son escabeau de fortune, imité par Shibayama, pour continuer le rangement, il entendit Yamamoto vociférer contre Lev. Ce dernier insistait pour rester, pour il ne savait quel raison..</p><p>"Yamamoto, casse toi pour te changer au lieu de raconter des idioties... marmonna-t-il, concentré sur le filet, qu'il venait de détacher. Barrez vous vite, on vous rejoindra après!" ajouta-t-il en descendant de sa chaise.</p><p>Shibayama et lui allèrent placer les accessoires manquant dans le local, tandis que tous leurs camarades, y compris Lev forcé par Inuoka et Yamamoto, filèrent. Le calme si fit dans la pièce, quand les liberos furent seuls. Après plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles aucun des deux n'avaient dit quoi que ce soit, absorbés par leurs tâches, le plus vieux rompit le silence.</p><p>"Hey, Shibayama.. lâcha-t-il, en amenant le réservoir d'eau au local. Tout va bien? Ça te plait le club?"</p><p>Le plus jeune sursauta à la question de son Senpai, en fit tomber son balai, dont la chute raisonna dans le gymnase.</p><p>"Ben, ouais ça va.. c'est juste que..." bredouilla-t-il, hésitant.</p><p>Sourcils froncés, le troisième année jeta un coup d'oeil sur son Kouhai, lui redonna son balai.</p><p>"Quoi!? T'as un soucis avec un truc en particulier? s'enquit il. Ou alors, l'équipe..."</p><p>"Non, non, non c'est pas ça! l'interrompit Shibayama en secouant frénétiquement la tête. C'est.. euh... il y a eu quelques rumeurs par rapport au poste."</p><p>"Ah, ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.. grommela Yaku. "Le libero est un poste fait pour que les Omegas, ou les plus petits puissent jouer" ou bien "les sportifs Omegas sont là pour servir à <em>l'après match</em>.." Mais t'as pas à te casser la tête pour ça. Notre poste est bien plus important que ce qui peut bien se raconter!"</p><p>Devant la mine inquiète du Bêta, il soupira.</p><p>"T'as des personnes de ta classe qui t'ont cassé les pieds à cause de ça, hein?!"</p><p>Le silence, plus qu'éloquent, du premier année répondit à sa question. Il vint vers lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux dans le but de le rassurer.</p><p>"Si tu as un problème, ou qu'il y en a d'autres qui veulent ouvrir leur bouche, dis le, ok!? On est une équipe, on se soutiendra toujours!"</p><p>"D'a.. d'accord! s'écria Shibayama, avant de baisser la voix. Merci beaucoup, Yaku Senpai.."</p><p>Ce dernier ricana légèrement, un peu embarrassé.</p><p>"Bah, c'est rien du tout.. marmonna-t-il. Faudra vraiment te sortir de ta coquille, et que tu prennes plus confiance en toi. C'est comme ça que tu prouveras que t'as de quoi être titulaire! ajouta-t-il, jetant un coup d'oeil sur son portable. Écoute, range ton balai et file rejoindre les autres, ok?"</p><p>"Quoi!? s'exclama le plus jeune. Mais je dois..."</p><p>"Il ne reste pas grand chose.. l'interrompit Yaku. File te changer et vas! Je viendrais dans pas longtemps, pigé ?"</p><p>Il regarda droit les yeux le futur libero, qui semblait incertain quand à sa proposition. Puis, finalement, l'Omega le vit ranger les effets qu'il avait en main, le saluer et le remercier de nouveau, avant de partir, direction les vestiaires.</p><p>Une fois seul dans le gymnase, il prit son téléphone et ses écouteurs, qu'il mit à ses oreilles, et s'attela à la finition du nettoyage. Il mit un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, étant donné qu'il avait repéré dans le local, à proximité du panier à balles, des genouillères et une gourde, qu'il entreposa dans un carton. Puis, enfin, il sortit du gymnase et le verrouilla, pour aller aux vestiaires..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Ça alors, Yaku, quelle coïncidence!"</p><p>Le concerné, qui verrouillait tout juste les vestiaires, eut un léger sursaut en entendant la voix, derrière lui. Il mit les clefs dans sa poche, retenant un juron, se tourna vers le propriétaire de la dite voix. C'était un troisième année du club de baseball, un lanceur de genre Alpha, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien..</p><p>"Horiuchi... qu'est-ce que tu fous là? fit Yaku, méfiant. J'pense pas que ce soit vraiment une <em>coïncidence</em>, comme tu dis si bien.."</p><p>Genjirô Horiuchi ricana, peu offensé de la remarque faite par le libero. Il rangea le gant dans son sac, afin de s'approcher de l'Omega. Ce dernier, en le voyant s'avancer aussi prêt, recula spontanément, au point de se retrouver dos au mur. Sourcils froncés, il vit les mains de son vis à vis se plaquer contre le mur, comme pour le bloquer.</p><p>"<em>Un Kabe Don, sérieusement</em>... songea-t-il, l'air ennuyé. <em>Il se croit dans un shojo ou quoi...</em>"</p><p>"Bon, j'dois avouer que t'as raison.. avoua l'Alpha en se penchant plus près, sans prêter attention à la tête que faisait le chatain. J'ai profité d'une opportunité. Après tout.. t'es rarement tout seul, et.."</p><p>Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, soufflé par le coup de crâne que lui avait mis le plus petit. Furieux que ce dernier l'ait malmené ainsi, il lui attrapa les poignets, le força violemment à se tourner vers le mur.</p><p>"Quoi ça t'as pas plu que je te mette la honte devant tes potes, à ta spécialité.. rétorqua Yaku, le visage contre le mur. T'es obligé de me suivre jusqu'ici..."</p><p>Il se mordit les lèvres, refusant qu'une plainte en sorte, alors que l'Alpha serrait plus fort ses poignets. Il savait d'avance qu'il y aurait probablement des rougeurs, voires des égratignures, mais il préféra supporter le tout.</p><p>"Alors, on se la ramène moins, <em>Omega</em>.. énonça Horiuchi d'un ton moqueur. Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais faire le poids.."</p><p>Il se colla davantage au libero, qui frissonna de dégoût quand il s'en rendit compte. Plus encore quand, sur sa nuque, une humidité désagréable se fit sentir, en même temps que des phéromones, qui lui retournèrent l'estomac. <em>Des phéromones de soumission.</em></p><p>"Oh.. tu ne peux même plus tenir debout.. constata l'Alpha, en se baissant en même temps que lui, le nez sur la nuque découverte. L'odeur de tes phéromones est délicieuse, surtout maintenant.."</p><p>L'appréhension envahissait les entrailles de Yaku, en sentant de nouveau la langue parcourir cette partie de sa nuque, si sensible. Il ne pouvait plus parler, était comme paralysé... Puis, aussi vite que c'était arrivé, il fut jeté à même le sol, sous le rire satisfait de son assaillant.</p><p>"Tu as bien raison. Reste bien à ta place, comme toutes les autres <em>femelles</em> de ton genre! Dès que je pourrais, je m'occuperai de toi <em>de fond en comble, </em>au point que tu me supplieras de te féconder.."</p><p>Le libero n'écouta pas la fin de la tirade, se releva difficilement, accroupi près du mur. Il ne remarqua pas que l'Alpha était parti, tant il contenait au mieux la bile qui voulait remonter dans sa gorge. Encore sous le choc, il serra les poings, dépité de s'être ainsi laissé faire.</p><p>Quand les phéromones de soumission étaient de la partie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se recroqueviller <em>instinctivement</em>. Comme pour montrer qu'il n'était qu'une petit chose fragile, tout juste utile pour porter la vie. Et ça le répugnait, il haissait tant ces réactions, son côté Omega qui n'en ressortait que plus fort!</p><p>Son inconfort s'accrut, au souvenir fugace du corps collé au sien, de ce que ça avait engendré chez l'autre lycéen. Mal en point, il ne put retenir plus longtemps ce dégoût immuable qui lui brûlait la gorge...</p><p>"Yaku San!" entendit il, à quelques mètres de là, alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche.</p><p>Décontenancé, il reconnut aisément la voix portante de Lev, qui s'approcha de lui. Les yeux résolument baissés, il reprenait lentement conscience, comme soulagé de l'arrivée soudaine du premier année..</p><p>"Lev... marmonna-t-il, la gorge enrouée, après quelques minutes. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"</p><p>Il entendit tout juste l'explication du métis, qui fouillait dans sa veste, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil en sa direction.</p><p>"T'es pâle.. lui fit il remarquer, en lui tendant une canette de jus de fruit. Ce gars qui vient de partir, il..."</p><p>"Ça va, vraiment! le stoppa l'Omega, le ventre toujours noué par ce qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, récupérant dans le même temps la boisson qui lui était offerte. Désolé, j'devrais pas te crier dessus, et merci..."</p><p>Honteux de s'en être pris à son coéquipier, qui ne semblait pas être vexé, il détourna le regard, obnubilé par ce qu'il tenait en main. Il se leva et ouvrit la canette, et la but silencieusement, imité par le jeune lion. Ce dernier se releva dès qu'il eut fini la sienne, s'étira afin d'enlever tout l'incofort dû à la position dans laquelle il avait été.</p><p>Dès que Yaku vit que son kouhai s'etait enfin levé, il lui fit signe de se diriger vers la sortie du lycée. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, toujours sans qu'une parole ne soit échangé. Durant ce temps, le libero prit mentalement note qu'il fallait rendre le prix du jus à Kuroo, il savait parfaitement que c'était le capitaine qui l'avait filé à Lev. Ce qui lui rappela une chose...</p><p>"Au fait... Comment ça se fait que ce soit toi, et non Kuroo qui soit là?"</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'argenté se gratter l'arrière du crâne, comme si il réfléchissait à la raison qu'il devait invoquer. Sa mine se renfrogna davantage en entendant l'excuse qu'il lui sortit, surtout en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans l'une ses mains.</p><p>"Tu l'as dans la main ton portefeuille.. rétorqua-t-il. Bref, qu'importe ton excuse bidon.. ajouta-t-il, le regard tourné ailleurs. C'est.. sympa de ta part de t'être dévoué.."</p><p>Il sortit son téléphone, dans le but d'envoyer un message à Kuroo, tandis que Lev lâcha un petit rire, tout en remettant son portefeuille dans son sac. Un léger vent souffla, lui donna des frissons, alors qu'il venait d'appuyer sur la touche "envoyé" de son mobile.</p><p>"T'as froid, Yaku San? s'étonna Lev. À qui t'envoies un message?"</p><p>"Kuroo... je le préviens que t'es avec moi et qu'on rentre, pour pas que l'équipe nous... oï, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"</p><p>Le premier année venait de poser sa veste de jogging sur les épaules du chatain, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.</p><p>"J'ai pas froid comme ça, et toi t'es tout tremblant.. fit remarquer le plus grand. Je te raccompagne chez toi?"</p><p>Le libero sentit une pointe de déception l'envahir, à cette proposition, le faisant soupirer longuement, exaspéré.</p><p>"Je ne suis pas une faible chose, Lev! Et je dois prendre soin de mes kouhais, pas l'inverse.."</p><p>Il préféra ignorer ce que lui dit le métis, l'interrompit alors que ce dernier évoqua leur capitaine.</p><p>"Je tourne par là.. dit il, les yeux rivés sur son chemin, dos au plus jeune. Je sais pas les bêtises que t'as pu entendre... ajouta-t-il. Mais être un Omega ne signifie pas être faible ou sans défense! Mets toi ça dans le crâne!"</p><p>Il fut brièvement soulagé d'entendre une abdication, bien qu'inhabituelle, de l'Alpha. Il s'apprêtait à le saluer, pour enfin rentrer, mais..</p><p>"Tiens, j'ai pris ça en plus. Je crois que c'est celui que tu prends d'habitude.."</p><p>Surpris, il se tourna vers le joueur, qui lui tendit un <em>Yakisoba Pan</em> épicé, celui-là même qu'il affectionnait le plus. Il bredouilla un faible remerciement en prenant le sachet, puis le salua rapidement avant de filer, sans lui laisser le temps de parler..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Tadaima.."</p><p>Yaku, au silence qui régnait dans l'appartement, ainsi qu'à l'absence de lumière, retint à grand peine un juron tout en enlevant ses chaussures dans le genkan. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il serait seul à son retour, ce soir. Sa soeur faisait ses devoirs avec une de ses amies qui vivait à proximité, ses frères et son beau-père étaient chez un membre de la famille de ce dernier. Quant à sa mère...</p><p>Il eut l'impression qu'un poids s'ajoutait sur ses épaules, en pensant à elle. Il savait qu'elle était au travail, et qu'elle pourrait savoir, grâce à ses camarades, ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se précipita à l'étage, afin de récupérer de quoi se soigner, ou cacher ses petites égratignures, à la salle de bain. Il alla, dans le même temps, poser ses affaires et prendre des vêtements de rechange, pour se doucher.</p><p>Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il retourna dans sa chambre, propre et soigné. À peine rentré dans la pièce, il s'affala directement sur son lit, sur lequel il y avait la veste, trop grande pour lui. Il fourra son nez dessus, pour en sentir les phéromones du propriétaire, comme possédé.</p><p>
  <em>"Aaaah... Ça sent bon..."</em>
</p><p>Il huma de nouveau le doux parfum qui se dégageait du vêtement, complètement obnubilé par l'effet que ça lui procurait. L'odeur poivrée, mentholée, le rendait littéralement <em>dingue,</em> et l'apaisait en même temps. Il fini par s'endormir, malgré la tension qui se dégageait de son corps, emmitouflé dans la veste du géant métis..</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Il déglutit, ayant la sensation qu'une main se faufilait sous son tshirt, d'une seconde qui enlevait son pantalon. Un long frisson le parcourut, quand le regard émeraude se posa sur lui, rempli de désir. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, pour un baiser particulièrement intense, et doux à la fois. Il hoqueta dans la bouche de l'autre en sentant la main, qui l'avait dévêtu, se glisser entre ses cuisses humides. Puis, lentement, la bouche se décolla de la sienne, s'approcha de son oreille, pour y murmurer...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Morisuke, Morisuke..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"... Suke! Morisuke, réveille toi! Le petit déjeuner est prêt! Tu vas être en retard!"</p><p>Les yeux grands ouverts, réveillé par l'appel de sa mère à la porte close de sa chambre, il se releva brusquement de son lit. Il lâcha le coussin, qu'il tenait avec force, les joues en feu. Il souleva sa couverture, afin de découvrir les conséquences de sa nuit sur sa literie, et sur lui.</p><p>"Raaaah, bordel, pas encore..." grommela-t-il, en constatant la moiteur qui le collait désagréablement.</p><p>Il fila déposer ses draps dans la machine à laver, ayant au préalable vérifier que personne ne se trouvait à proximité. Il alla rapidement prendre une douche, nettoya ses affaires mouillés, enfilant rapidement son uniforme. Une fois revenu dans sa chambre, il prit son sac de cours, et celui de sport, pensif.</p><p>Quelques jours s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait eut l'altercation avec le joueur de baseball, dont sa mère avait rapidement eu vent comme il s'en doutait, et que Lev lui avait laissé sa veste. Veste qu'il n'avait rendu que la veille, en l'ayant lavé avec une grande attention pour en enlever ses phéromones, tant il l'avait gardé contre lui.</p><p>Son coeur s'affola légèrement, aux souvenirs des rêves qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours, le vêtement en main. Ainsi que de la façon qu'il l'avait utilisé, à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait de ses <em>fantasmes</em>.</p><p>Le premier année avait un effet sur lui qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, du moins il voulait s'en persuader. Il allait éviter le lion autant qu'il le faisait ces derniers temps, enfin tant qu'il le pouvait, durant le mini séjour. Il soupira intérieurement.</p><p>Vivement que le week-end se termine...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kabedon: fait de plaquer sa main contre un mur pour impressionner la personne devant soi</p><p>Alors je l'ai pas signalé lors des derniers chapitres, mais au Japon les lycéens/collégiens de certains établissements ont normalement l'obligation de se teindre les cheveux en noirs quand il ne sont pas de cette couleur (question d'uniformité toussa toussa). Et Yaku aurait dû avoir le nom de son beau-père, au remariage de sa mère aussi, si je me plante pas. Bon ici je ferais pas tout ça. Voilà.</p><p>Un petit clin d'oeil aux renards (dans le chapitre précédent aussi d'ailleurs), les Miya's Twins, Kita, et leur accent du Kansai qui est juste trop chou !</p><p>Ah, il y a aussi l'anniversaire de Inuoka le 1er novembre, qui tombe pendant la journée du chien au Japon (inu signifie chien CDQF) mais je posterai rien ^^"</p><p>Alors un nouvel imbécile dans la balance, Morisuke qui fait des rêves pas très catholique sur Lev..</p><p>Nerususi, et ici_bachi dont de magnifiques dessins LevYaku sur Twitter allez vite voir!</p><p>Je vous retrouve demain pour ceux qui lisent l'Otayuri, autrement..</p><p>À la prochaine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lev (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour ! Voilà le septième chapitre de O&amp;P, entre les chapitres spécial Noël de YOI. D'autres personnages font leur apparition, ainsi qu'un (ou deux) ships que j'aime beaucoup! Rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"J'y vais, vous m'excuserez auprès de Ojīchan pour moi, à dimanche!"</p><p>Il ferma la porte derrière lui, sans entendre ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Entre la présence (plus que probable) d'Omegas et le fait qu'il ne serait pas présent pour l'anniversaire de son grand-père... La Russe avait ce séjour en travers de la gorge.</p><p>Mais, malgré tout, il ne se sentit pas coupable, ou mal à l'aise, à l'idée de ne pas aller à une des réunions familiales de l'année. Il savait que la plus importante devrait se dérouler lors de la Golden Week, à la fin du mois. Les clans les plus influents de tout le Japon se réunissaient toujours pour une longue journée, voire deux, pour il avait oublié quelles raisons...</p><p>"Hey Lev/Haiba Kun!"</p><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué être déjà arrivé au portail du lycée, à côté duquel Inuoka et Shibayama l'attendaient, accompagné de Teshiro. Un sourire s'afficha sur la mine du métis, en ayant reconnu la voix de ses amis.</p><p>"Oh, salut les gars! lança-t-il joyeusement, en s'approchant d'eux. Tout le monde est déjà au gymnase ?"</p><p>Il avait été convenu que toute l'équipe dépose leur sacs contenant leurs effets pour le week end dans le vestiaire, pour plus de facilité. Et, de ce qu'il pouvait constater, Inuoka devait s'être déjà débarrassé du sien. Contrairement au futur libero, qui l'avait encore sur l'épaule.</p><p>"Je t'attendais, pour y aller avec toi.. précisa ce dernier, avant que l'argenté ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, tandis que le quatuor avançait. Kuroo Senpai nous attend pour nous dire comment ça doit se dérouler.."</p><p>Le jeune lion hocha distraitement la tête, se tourna quelques instants vers le portail, pensif. Puis, vite rappelé à l'ordre par ses amis, il les suivit du côté du vestiaire du club, où les attendaient les deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Enfin, presque tous les troisièmes années. Il fit la moue, en constatant que seul le capitaine, et le co capitaine, étaient présents parmi les plus âgés..</p><p>"Salut les gars! intervint Kuroo, sans prêter attention à la mine désabusé du géant. Il ne reste plus grand monde qui doit ranger ses affaires, alors..."</p><p>Lev n'écouta plus réellement ce que le capitaine, et central, disait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur la place vide entre le numéro un et numéro deux.</p><p>"<em>Yaku San avait l'air parfaitement en forme après l'entraînement d'hier</em>.. songea-t-il. <em>Et c'est pas son style d'être à la bourre..</em>."</p><p>"Voilà, on se retrouve ici à l'heure habituel.. conclut Kuroo. Lev!? T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire!?"</p><p>La voix du capitaine sortit le lion de ses réflexions, qui releva la tête vers lui, confus.</p><p>"Euh... bafouilla-t-il stupidement. Ouais bien sûr que j'ai écouté!"</p><p>Le rictus qui s'afficha sur la mine de l'Omega, qui savait parfaitement que ce qu'il avait dit était faux, ne lui dit rien qui vaille.</p><p>"Oh, tant mieux alors... Donc tu pourras rester plus tard ce soir pour apprendre les contres avec moi, et... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, en entendant la première sonnerie. Bon, allez y je vais attendre Yakkun pour qu'il puisse mettre ses affaires."</p><p>Tous les joueurs, excepté Lev, se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Le lion les rejoignit après quelques instants d'hésitation, voulant malgré tout attendre le retardataire.</p><p>"Au fait, Lev... l'appela Kuroo. Tu seras aussi de corvée de remplissage des gourdes pour ce week-end!"</p><p>L'argenté se figea à l'annonce de la sanction, ça ne pouvait qu'en être une, donnée par le troisième année. Il ne préféra pas répondre et se précipita vite en cours, refusant d'empirer sa sanction...</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Pour la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas de réviser les termes que nous venons de voir. Alors les préposés au nettoyage sont..."</p><p>Lev attendait que Atsurô Aoki*, professeur du cours de Japonais moderne, finisse de convoquer ceux qui devaient rester, fébrile. Il voulait vite rejoindre le club, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas de ceux qui ferait le ménage, l'ayant déjà fait la veille. Mais, pour cela, il fallait que le professeur ait fini de parler et sorte, pour être enfin autorisé à sortir. Chose qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.</p><p>Il se leva brusquement, ignora les regards tourné vers lui suite au bruit causé par la chaise, qui avait failli tomber. Il rejoignit les autres premiers années, qui eux aussi avaient pu sortir. Le quatuor marcha tranquillement jusqu'à leur casier, afin de changer de chaussures.</p><p>"Hey ça vous tente une course jusqu'au gymnase? proposa Inuoka, toujours énergique après plusieurs heures de cours, tandis qu'il mettait ses tennis. C'est pas très loin allez.."</p><p>"Moi je suis d'accord! s'exclama Lev. Alors, prêt..."</p><p>Les deux Alphas firent leur (petit) sprint, laissant derrière eux les autres premiers années. L'affaire fut vite réglé, sous le regard amusé ou blasé des plus âgés, par la victoire de..</p><p>"Inuoka! Bien joué!" s'exclama Yamamoto.</p><p>"Yeah! Je t'ai eu, Lev!" s'enthousiasma le vainqueur.</p><p>Le lion, le souffle court et les mains posés sur les genoux, fit la moue.</p><p>"J'ai.. j'ai mal démarré.. grommela-t-il, bougon. La prochaine fois, ce sera moi qui.. oh, Yaku San!"</p><p>Il se remit prestement debout, à la vue du libero qui venait de récupérer ses affaires. Celui-ci détourna le regard, remettant en place son sac. Shibayama et Teshiro se pointèrent sur ces entrefaites, accoutumés aux petits coups de folies des deux Alphas.</p><p>"Vous êtes enfin tous là.. intervint Kuroo, en désignant d'un signe de tête les deux derniers arrivés. Prenez vite vos affaires, les coachs nous attendent dehors!"</p><p>"Compris !"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Une demi-heure plus tard...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey ! Salut tout le monde !"</p><p>Lev, qui était l'un des derniers à prendre ses affaires dans le minibus qui les avaient emmené au point de rendez-vous, se tourna vers la voix stridente. Elle provenait d'un des joueurs de l'équipe accueillante, qui était vêtu de leurs habits d'entraînement, tshirt bleu foncé et short blanc. Ce dernier avait les yeux dorés, ainsi que la chevelure hérissée, de couleur blanc et gris, striée de noir. La dégaine lui fit vaguement penser à un hibou, animal fétiche (et emblématique) du lycée.</p><p>Il discutait avec animation avec le capitaine et le libero, sans prêter attention à la mine déconfite d'un autre de ses joueurs. Le lion détourna le regard des troisièmes années, pressé.</p><p>"Kenma San... lâcha-t-il en s'approchant du passeur vedette. C'est un des joueurs qu'on va affronter ce week-end?"</p><p>"C'est Bokuto San, notre capitaine.. déclara un jeune Alpha, qui était venu vers eux. Je suis son vice capitaine, et passeur, Keiji Akaashi. Bonjour Kozume.." ajouta-t-il en direction du Bêta.</p><p>Celui-ci repondit brièvement à la salutation de son rival, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.</p><p>"On est les seuls à être déjà là?" demanda Yamamoto. Ya pas ceux de Shinzen et Ubugawa?"</p><p>"Nope, apparemment ils auront un peu de retard.. intervint tranquillement Kuroo, venu avec Yaku et le duo de chouettes. En attendant, on va poser nos affaires et nous changer.."</p><p>"Et ensuite, vous irez vous échauffer! s'exclama Bokuto. Ah, je suis le capitaine, pointu et attaquant de Fukurôdani, Koutarou Bokuto! Et lui c'est..." ajouta-t-il en désignant son coéquipier.</p><p>"Akinori Konoha, ailier.. le coupa le dit Konoha. Pas besoin d'en faire des caisses, Bokuto!"</p><p>"Maiiiiiis faut bien que les nouveaux..." râla son capitaine.</p><p>"Bokuto est également dans le top cinq des meilleurs pointus du Japon.. déclara le capitaine des Chats, ajoutant d'un air moqueur. Et à deux doigts du top trois comme c'est dommage.."</p><p>"Kuroo, t'avais pas besoin de leur préciser ça!"</p><p>Lev fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en voyant la tête que faisaient les joueurs de Fukurôdani, et de son équipe, présents. Apparemment, ce genre de spectacle entre les deux capitaines semblait récurrent...</p><p>"Au lieu de faire une de vos scènes idiotes, on peut y aller... soupira Yaku, sortant le métis de sa rêverie. Les coachs vont nous engueuler si on se bouge pas.."</p><p>Akaashi proposa aux premiers années, qui n'étaient pas des Omegas, de le suivre dans la pièce qui les accueillerait durant le séjour, Bokuto restant dehors pour accueillir les autres équipes. Chose qu'acceptèrent avec joie le quatuor des chats, suivit par Yamamoto et Fukunaga. Kuroo et Yaku, quand à eux, allèrent avec Konoha déposer les leurs dans la chambre pour ceux de leur second genre. Kai et Kenma, bien que ces derniers furent Bêta, les accompagnèrent également.</p><p>"Chaque année, pour notre premier camp d'entraînement.. expliqua le passeur de Fukurôdani. Nous faisons les chambres par genre, au lieu de le faire par équipes. Certains Bêtas, si ils ont l'habitude des Omegas, peuvent aller dans les mêmes pièces qu'eux.. Nous y voilà."</p><p>Il montra la pièce, dans laquelle il y avait déjà quelques affaires, plus de la moitié des joueurs de l'équipe accueillante.</p><p>"Vu que les Alphas et Bêtas sont plus nombreux, il y a une pièce supplémentaire qui a été préparé d'avance.. précisa-t-il. Posez vos affaires contre le mur et changez vous. On vous attend en bas."</p><p>Sans plus de cérémonie, Lev le vit partir, non sans fermer la porte derrière lui...</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Où tu te barres comme ça, Lev?"</p><p>Le lion sursauta, en entendant Yamamoto l'appeler. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'ace de l'équipe, qui était avec Kai et quelques joueurs des trois autres équipes. Il l'observa longuement, l'air méfiant.</p><p>"Tu as l'air en forme, pour quelqu'un qui se disait fatigué ya pas si longtemps que ça... fit remarquer Kai. Tu as fini les réceptions que Yaku et Kuroo t'ont demandé ?</p><p>"Ouais, bien sûr! mentit effrontément le métis. D'ailleurs, je vais voir si Kuroo San peut m'entraîner aux contres, maintenant!"</p><p>"Il doit être dans le troisième gymnase, avec Akaashi et Bokuto.. soupira Kenma, assis à même le sol. Attends que Kuro vienne ou que.."</p><p>"Ok, cool, merci Kenma San! s'exclama l'Alpha, qui avait entretemps changé ses chaussures. À plus !"</p><p>Il fila sans demander son reste, impatient. L'après-midi était passé à une vitesse folle, entre les échauffements, l'arrivée des équipes retardataires, et les matchs. Mis à part Kenma, Shibayama et Fukunaga, tous ses coéquipiers étaient restés pour une cession supplémentaire de volley.</p><p>Quand aux autres équipes, une partie des joueurs avaient cessé l'entraînement, pour prendre un bain et une pause bien mérité, en attendant de manger. Le repas du soir devait être préparé par les quatre managers présentes, Yamamoto avait littéralement boudé en constatant que Nekoma était la seule équipe a ne pas en avoir, tandis que les coachs discutaient dans leur coin.</p><p>En chemin pour chercher le capitaine des Chats, il songea à sa performance sur le terrain, qui avait été désastreuse. Il avait eu quelques moments de <em>faiblesse</em>, ainsi que la gorge bien trop sèche, chose qui le dérangeait bien trop! Il n'était pas comme ça, d'habitude! Peut-être que son manque de sommeil avait une incidence sur sa façon de jouer..</p><p>Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, afin de de débarrasser de ses pensées parasites, parcourant les numéros inscrits sur l'entrée des gymnases. Il repéra assez vite celle qui l'intéressait, étant une des seules à être encore allumé. Cependant, il eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait pas de bruit de balle qui rebondissait à l'intérieur, ou d'autres sons caractéristiques...</p><p>"Hey, Kuroo.. T'es sûr que ça ira?"</p><p>Le lion se tourna du côté ou Bokuto avait parlé, étant donné qu'il paraissait être avec son capitaine, se cacha derrière le premier poteau qu'il vit. La scène auquel il assista malgre lui le décontenança légèrement. L'Omega était confortablement installé, dos à l'Alpha et capitaine des Hiboux, tous deux assis à même le sol. Le duo était tranquillement enlacé, complètement hermétique à l'ambiance extérieur.</p><p>"T'as pas à flipper comme ça, Kou-Kun... répliqua Kuroo d'un ton moqueur. Mes petits Kouhais savent bien se tenir. Et c'est pareil pour les tiens, ou ceux des autres équipes.."</p><p>Lev fronça les sourcils en voyant l'ace faire une tête si sérieuse, lui qui semblait d'un enthousiaste et d'une simplicité débordante, la tête posée sur le chevelure sombre.</p><p>"Bah j'sais pas.. ya quand même pas mal d'Alphas dans le lot, cette année... marmonna le hibou, en serrant plus fort le central contre lui. J'ai pas envie que tes phéromones..."</p><p>"Ne t'en fais pas, ya aucun risque.. le rassura son vis à vis. Puis... tant qu'on est que tous les deux, profite en pour <em>t'exercer.</em>.."</p><p>Le lion vit un sourire apparaître sur la mine de Kuroo, alors que Bokuto opinait lentement, toujours collé à lui. Il retint à grand peine une exclamation de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il se passa par la suite. L'Alpha, après avoir brièvement senti la nuque de son compagnon, y avait planté ses dents, pour laisser une marque y apparaître.</p><p>Sous le choc, l'argenté reculait aussi discrètement que possible, courut à l'opposé du couple. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de <em>liens</em>, que ce soit à l'école ou chez lui.. mais le voir c'était vraiment différent!</p><p>"Lev!? Qu'est ce que tu fous là !?"</p><p>Le coeur du concerné rata un battement, ses yeux rivés sur Yaku qui le dévisageait, l'air mécontent.</p><p>"Tu es censé travailler sur tes réceptions.. continua le libero. Et Kai me dit quoi!? Que tu t'es barré sans en finir beaucoup !"</p><p>"Mais... apprendre à faire des contres c'est plus intéressant.. je pensais que Kuroo San..."</p><p>Lev se tut, ayant encore à l'esprit ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Mal à l'aise, il se massa la nuque, réfléchissant à comment en parler avec le plus petit.</p><p>"Les garçons ! intervint Yukie Shirofuku, une des managers de Fukurôdani, en s'approchant d'eux. Venez vite manger, sinon il n'y aura plus rien pour vous. Il ne reste que Bokuto et Kuroo à prévenir, les autres sont déjà à la salle à manger!"</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Les bras, Lev, les bras! Tends les bien pour réussir ton contre, bordel!"</p><p>Le lion grimaça, irrité de la remarque que venait de lui faire Yamamoto. Il se sentait particulièrement fiévreux, et les nerfs à vif. Il avait été réveillé assez tôt, après avoir moyennement dormi, par un des joueurs de Shinzen. Et, dès le début de l'échauffement, quelques minutes après un petit déjeuner frugal, même son appétit gargantuesque faisait la grève, ça avait été compliqué. Sa concentration n'était pas du tout à son maximum..</p><p>Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le terrain voisin, sur lequel d'affrontaient l'équipe de Fukurôdani et Ubugawa. Bokuto venait encore de marquer, permettant à son équipe d'avoir une avance confortable pour le match. Il eut en mémoire, alors que le match reprenait, ce qu'il avait découvert la veille. Il laissa son regard glisser sur Yaku, près de lui et dont la nuque était toujours pourvu du collier, songeur.</p><p>
  <em>"Je me demande ce que ça pourrait faire si je.."</em>
</p><p>"Lev, attention à la balle!?"</p><p>Déconcentré, le lion n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la balle, qui atterrit en plein sur son visage, le faisant tomber dans le même temps. Plus un bruit ne se fit dans la salle, à la chute de l'argenté. Inuoka et Chigaya, le joueur de Shinzen qui avait frappé la balle, vinrent vers lui, inquiets, imité par les autres joueurs des deux équipes.</p><p>"Tout va bien, Lev/Je suis désolé, Haiba Kun... dirent simultanément les deux Alphas, l'air penaud. On t'aide à te rele.."</p><p>"Non, pas la peine.. répliqua le Nippo-Russe, tout en se frottant la joue, devenue rouge. Pas besoin de venir aussi près.."</p><p>"Ils voulaient t'aider, pas la peine d'être aussi brusque.. énonça Kuroo. Vas voir les coachs, ils vont vérifier si.."</p><p>"Je vais bien, Kuroo San. tempéra le premier année. C'est juste un petite éraflure.. Je vais aller me mettre un peu d'eau dessus, et remplir notre réservoir, il est vide.."</p><p>Il se releva un peu trop vivement, ce qui lui causa un vertige. Il n'en fit pas cas et alla récupérer le réservoir de l'équipe, comme il l'avait convenu à Kuroo, sortant précipitamment du gymnase.</p><p>Une fois arrivé à la fontaine, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau bien froide, grimaçant en sentant une rougeur, sur sa joue. Il souleva le bidon, dans le but d'y remettre de l'eau, mais le relâcha dans un bruit sourd, décontenancé.</p><p>
  <em>"Mais, qu'est-ce que..."</em>
</p><p>Il était à genoux contre la fontaine, ayant une drôle de sensation dans le corps, respirait bruyamment, difficilement. Sa température augmentait de minute en minute et, chose étrange, de multiples odeurs commençaient à envahir ses narines...</p><p>"Lev! Qu'est-ce que t'as!?"</p><p>Le jeune Alpha entendit à peine la voix qui s'approchait, complètement à l'ouest. Il tourna son regard émeraude vers une odeur, qu'il avait instinctivement reconnu. Le souffle court, erratique, il murmura..</p><p>"Yaku San..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*du manga Oni to Tengoku/Un démon au paradis, un Yaoi psychologique publié chez Taifu Comics. Il n'est pas lisible par tout le monde par rapport aux sujets abordés.</p><p>Et... voilà! La "catastrophe" (pas si) surprenante est là ! Le petit lion et ses premiers Ruts..</p><p>Sans compter le petit moment en amoureux des Bokuroo *o* ! La Fukurôdani team and co sont dans la place aussi !</p><p>Comment seront les réactions suite à ce qu'il se passe? Que va faire Yakkun (qui soit dit en passant a officiellement 2 petits frères dans le canon) ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite!</p><p>Merci à Alcanciae, auteur/rice de Wattpad (ses histoires sont sympas, je ne peux que vous les conseiller) qui m'a permis via Discord de décoincer mon bloquage sur le début des ruts. </p><p>Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour celles et ceux qui lisent la fiction de Noël YOI.</p><p>À bientôt!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Morisuke (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou! Et... finalement, j'ai décidé de publier la seconde partie du 4e chapitre! Vu l'écart entre le chapitre du TS de YOI et celui du 25.. Le reste sera dit en bas. Ah, j'ai commencé à regarder hypnosis mic. Ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais c'est sympa. Rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il vérifia sa cravate et mit le blazer de son uniforme, fébrile. À force de rêvasser, il s'était <em>vraiment</em> mis à la bourre, cette fois! Il réinstalla correctement son sac de cours sur le dos et celui de sport sur son épaule, se félicitant mentalement de les avoir préparé la veille. Il descendit précipitamment du côté de la cuisine pour y prendre un fruit, il avait de l'argent pour le déjeuner, tout en envoyant distraitement un message à Kuroo.</p><p>"Morisuke, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, par hasard?"</p><p>L'Omega sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère, à l'entrée de la cuisine. Cette dernière l'observait, sourcils froncés, tenant à la main son collier de protection. Il grimaça légèrement, en voyant l'objet.</p><p>"Maman, je reviens dimanche... soupira-t-il. J'ai pris tout ce qu'il faut en matière de médicaments et injections. Et mon cycle de chaleur est dans plusieurs semaines..."</p><p>"Ce n'est pas ce qui a été convenu, jeune homme! rétorqua la Bêta. Même si tu as ce qu'il te faut, je ne veux plus que tu te sépares de ta protection. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé.." ajouta-t-elle, la voix tremblante.</p><p>Le libero baissa les yeux, à l'évocation de son agression, quelques jours plus tôt. Si sa mère n'était pas au courant de tous les détails, à l'origine, elle avait bien vite appris le fin mot de l'histoire. Depuis, elle lui avait imposé le port du collier tous les jours, pour sa sécurité. Il prit l'objet, refusant qu'elle ne s'inquiète ou se sente davantage mal par sa faute..</p><p>"Tu refuses toujours d'aller voir le proviseur, ou la police, pour ce qu'il t'as fait?" demanda Kaede, comme si elle lisait le cours de ses pensées.</p><p>"Tu sais très bien que les plaintes n'aboutissent jamais, pour ce genre d'agression... murmura-t-il, vérifiant que tout était correctement mis. De plus, ce type à une famille haut placé, et ce sont des Alphas. Quoi que je fasse.. ajouta-t-il, amer. Bon je dois y aller, à dimanche, maman!"</p><p>"Fais très attention à toi, et.. dit elle, à moitié sortie de la cuisine, tandis que son fils mettait ses chaussures. Appelle moi si il y a le moindre problème!"</p><p>Le libero fit distraitement un signe de la main à sa mère, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait entendu, et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement...</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>Il accéléra le rythme en entendant la seconde sonnerie, qui indiquait l'heure des cours, retentir. Il put voir, alors qu'il s'approchait de l'entrée des vestiaires de l'équipe de volley, Kuroo qui l'attendait.</p><p>"Oya, oya, Oni-Senpai.. salua ce dernier, un rictus aux lèvres. T'es pas du tout en avance, pour une fois..."</p><p>"Merci, je suis au courant! cracha le libero, en balançant ses affaires de sports pour refermer la porte tout aussi vite. Bon on y va, j'ai pas envie qu'on me casse les pieds pour un retard aussi.."</p><p>Les joues rouges, à la simple pensée de la <em>raison</em> de son dit retard, l'Omega se tut brusquement, sous l'air goguenard de son congénère. Celui ci attendit un petit moment, le temps qu'ils aillent vite enlever le chaussure, avant de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.</p><p>"Un retard aussi quoi, Yakkun? insista le capitaine. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois comme ça.. serais ce en rapport à ce que tu as donné à Lev, hier?"</p><p>Ennuyé d'avoir été percé à jour aussi facilement, le libero préféra ignorer l'air moqueur du plus grand, tout en posant ses chaussures dans son casier.</p><p>"On s'en fiche, c'est pas important ... marmonna-t-il, éludant le sous entendu. Il y a un test en anglais, aujourd'hui je crois.."</p><p>Décontenancé par le changement de sujet, Kuroo acquieça tout en suivant le chatain, pour leur salle de classe..</p>
<hr/><p>"Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. Lundi, vous aurez les résultats, ceux qui auront en dessous de soixante points devront faire un exercice supplémentaire. Les préposés au nettoyage sont..."</p><p>Yaku écouta les noms défiler, tout en préparant discrètement ses affaires, perdu dans ses pensées. La journée était passé particulièrement vite, que ce soit pour les cours ou l'heure repas. Repas qui s'était déroulé avec une partie de l'équipe, Shibayama et Lev n'étant pas venu. Ce dernier avait préféré se reposer dans sa classe, à la plus grande surprise des joueurs. Si il y avait bien une personne qui ne loupait jamais un déjeuner, c'était bien le métis..</p><p>"Hey, Yakkun, on peut y aller.."</p><p>Le concerné sortit de ses songes en entendant la voix de Kuroo, près de lui, obtempéra à son appel. Le duo s'éclipsa de la salle de classe, la professeure ayant été prévenu de leur départ avancé. Ils pouvaient ainsi aller récupérer leurs affaires, qui étaient dans leur vestiaire.</p><p>Mais, à peine sorti de la salle, ils aperçurent une silhouette, à proximité, qui sortait également d'une autre pièce. Horiuchi, car il s'agissait de lui, fronça les sourcils à la vue des deux Omegas, avant de faire volte face pour partir.</p><p>"Toujours aussi peu commode, celui-là.. énonça Kuroo. T'as pas eu d'autres embrouilles avec lui, hein?"</p><p>"Nan ça va.. marmonna le plus petit, qui fit taire au plus profond de lui cette crainte instinctive qui l'avait saisi à la vue de l'Alpha. Ah, cool, Kai sort..."</p><p>Il alla vers le Bêta, sans prendre en compte la mine inquiète de son congénère, qui le suivit sans mot dire. Le trio, vite rejoint par les deuxièmes années, se dirigea vers leur gymnase, le tout dans un joyeux brouhaha..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Yeah! Je t'ai eu, Lev!"</p><p>Yaku, qui venait de prendre son sac, fronça les sourcils en entendant Inuoka crier à l'extérieur. Le jeune lion et lui avaient l'habitude de faire un sprint juste pour aller jusqu'au gymnase, situé à côté des vestiaires. Ce qui, à son avis, était complètement stupide vu qu'ils pouvaient se blesser ou se froisser un muscle à courir sans échauffement..</p><p>"... oh, Yaku San !"</p><p>Son coeur rata un battement, à la voix du métis, qui semblait ravi de le voir. Il remit en place son sac et feint de ne pas l'avoir vu et entendu, tout en libérant l'entrée des vestiaires. Il alla se placer près de Kai et Kenma, tandis que Kuroo balançait ses consignes aux derniers arrivés.</p><p>Une dizaine minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le minibus, leurs affaires avec eux, conduit par le coach Noai. Bien que l'équipe qui les accueillerai ne se situait qu'à une quarantaine de minutes à pieds, ils faisaient toujours le chemin de manière véhiculée, par égard au vieux coach Nekomata.</p><p>Le trajet se déroulait, comme à l'accoutumée, dans le bavardage incessant de tous les joueurs, excepté libero. Ce dernier avait la tête accolé à la vitre, en proie à une désagréable migraine. Il avait l'impression qu'un parfum entêtant se propageait doucement dans l'habitacle, qu'il reconnaissait sans mal..</p><p>"On y est! annonça Nekomata. On vous laisse gérer vos sacs, nous allons voir Yamiji San et les autres coachs, si ils sont présents."</p><p>"On vous donne un quart d'heure, changement inclus, pour se retrouver dans le gymnase.. ajouta Noai. Tout est clair?"</p><p>Des acquiescements bruyants se firent entendre, en particulier du côté de Yamamoto, Lev et Inuoka. Le plus jeune des coachs jeta un coup d'oeil sur les troisièmes années, leur faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'ils devraient gérer leurs Kouhais.</p><p>"Bon allez, on se dépêche ! intervint Kuroo, tandis que les coachs s'éloignaient. On doit encore se changer, et..."</p><p>"Tu es surtout pressé de retrouver Bokuto San, Kuro.. répliqua distraitement Kenma, en prenant son sac. Vu l'heure, on est largement dans les temps.."</p><p>Mouché par la remarque de son meilleur ami, à laquelle avait discrètement ricané Yaku, le capitaine ne se démonta pas pour autant. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le libero de vouloir le taquiner un peu plus, bien qu'il n'en eut pas le temps..</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey ! Salut tout le monde !"</p><p>"Bah, tiens.. quand on parle du hibou.. grommela le plus petit. Bokuto.."</p><p>Il fit un bref signe de tête en direction du capitaine de l'équipe des Hiboux, qui s'était immédiatement approché du plus grands des Omegas de l'équipe des Chats. Il était, comme à son habitude, d'une énergie et d'un enthousiasme débordant. Il fut rejoint par l'un de ses joueurs, un Omega, Akinori Konoha, qui salua brièvement les troisièmes années.</p><p>"Oya, oya, Yakkun!? s'exclama l'Alpha. Alors, en forme pour nous battre?"</p><p>"Évidemment, que nous allons être les vainqueurs.. répliqua le libero. On va tout faire pour, en tout cas.."</p><p>"Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.. renchérit Kai. Nous sommes les premiers arrivés?"</p><p>"Ouais, quelques joueurs de Shinzen et Ubugawa ont été désigné pour s'occuper de leurs classes.." opina Konoha.</p><p>"Au fait... Toujours pas de manager chez vous? s'enquit Bokuto, alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers les premiers et deuxièmes années. Yamamoto ne râle pas pour ça?"</p><p>Le concerné, bien qu'il paraissait discuter avec le passeur et co-capitaine de l'équipe des Hiboux, se renseigna sur l'absence des équipes restantes. Yaku vit bien la grimace qu'il affichait devant Bokuto, preuve qu'il avait entendu sa remarque. Le libero retint presque un sourire quand le ace de Fukurôdani, après s'être présenté aux premiers années, fut vertement réprimandé par Konoha.</p><p>"Bokuto est également dans le top cinq des meilleurs pointus du Japon.. intervint Kuroo, ajoutant d'un air moqueur. Et à deux doigts du top trois comme c'est dommage..."</p><p>"Kuroo, t'avais pas besoin de leur préciser ça!"</p><p>Sous le regard eberlué des plus jeunes, et celui dépité de Yaku, les deux capitaines se chamaillèrent.</p><p>
  <em>Et c'est reparti pour un tour...</em>
</p><p>À chaque fois c'était la même rengaine qui se produisait, entre les amoureux transis, au point qu'il était inutile d'intervenir.. Sauf que le chatain n'avait pas la patience de les laisser continuer, cette fois-ci...</p><p>"Au lieu de faire une de vos scènes idiotes, on peut y aller..? Les coachs vont nous engueuler si on se bouge pas!"</p><p>Sa remarque ne passa pas inaperçu, permettant à Akaashi d'emmener les Bêtas et Alphas dans leur dortoir. Yaku, quant à lui, suivit l'Omega de Fukurôdani, avec Kuroo, Kai et Kenma..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>Yaku se lava rapidement les mains, puis s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, dans le but de se rafraîchir un peu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le miroir, dans lequel il pouvait apercevoir son reflet, pensif. L'après-midi était passé vite, les équipes retardataires n'étant arrivés qu'une demi-heure après eux, alors qu'ils finissaient les étirements. Ils avaient pu, suite à ça, se mettre aux matchs ainsi qu'aux habituels "défi post défaites", qui cette fois-ci consistait à faire des pompes.</p><p>Il soupira longuement, soulagé que l'équipe n'ait pas perdu tant de matchs que ça, malgré la performance faible d'un certain joueur. Il se passa de nouveau de l'eau froide sur la figure, en sentant ses joues se réchauffer rien que de penser à <em>lui</em>. Il ouvrit une boîte, prise au préalable dans la poche de sa veste, afin d'en sortir deux comprimés. Il les avala rapidement, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui rappeler la dangerosité du surdosage, à court et long terme..</p><p>Il sortit des toilettes, retourna dans le gymnase qu'il occupait avec d'autres joueurs, indépendamment des équipes, vu le faible nombre qu'il restait. Il pouvait entendre des balles rebondir, alors qu'il changeait de chaussures, à l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il parcourut la salle du regard, sourcils froncés.</p><p>"Enfin de retour, Yaku Kun... soupira Kenma, assis à même le sol, l'air complètement vidé. Tu as mis plus de temps que d'habitude..."</p><p>"Probablement.. éluda l'Omega. Lev a déjà fini ses réceptions? Je ne le vois pas.."</p><p>Il était étonné que le jeune lion, après les matchs de l'après-midi, ait pu faire tout ce qu'il lui avait indiqué de faire, en un délai si court. Ses espoirs, bien que quasiment inexistants, furent anéantis par Kai, qui secoua négativement la tête.</p><p>"Pas vraiment.. répondit ce dernier. Il en a fait autant que tu lui avais demandé, mais il les a pratiquement tous loupé... Je lui avais dit de recommencer, et il a prétendu avoir fini et réussi au bout de quelques minutes, mais il est parti avant que je ne puisse vérifier ses dires. Il est allé voir si Kuroo peut lui apprendre les contres." conclut il.</p><p>Mécontent du mensonge éhonté que l'argenté avait osé balancé à ses Senpai, le libero remercia distraitement ses coéquipiers et fila. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander la destination de leur kouhai, sachant par avance où il se dirigerait. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au gymnase ciblé, le responsable de sa contrariété arrivant à vive allure dans sa direction.</p><p>"Lev!? appela-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fous là!?"</p><p>Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, assenant immédiatement après d'un ton sec.</p><p>"Tu es censé travailler sur tes réceptions. Et Kai me dit quoi!? Que tu t'es barré sans en <em>finir</em> beaucoup !"</p><p>"Mais.. apprendre à faire des contres, c'est plus intéressant.. bougonna le métis. Je pensais que Kuroo San..."</p><p>Il se tut brusquement, se perdit dans ses pensées, hésitant. Il se massa la nuque, l'air mal à l'aise, surprenant le plus petit de part son attitude. Cependant, la lumière se fit vite dans l'esprit de celui-ci, ayant fait le lien avec ce qu'avait sous entendu l'Alpha. Il soupira légèrement, maudissant les deux capitaines et leur manque de discrétion. Encore un de leur rituel stupide pour rassurer la chouette, qui était particulièrement possessif avec son compagnon.</p><p><em>"C'est bien pour ça qu'il est hors de question que je me mette à fréquenter un Alpha.. </em>pensa-t-il en observant Lev<em>. c'est vraiment trop de problèmes..."</em></p><p>"Les garçons ! intervint Yukie Shirofuku, sortant le duo de leurs songes respectifs. Venez vite manger, sinon il n'y aura plus rien pour vous. Il ne reste que Bokuto et Kuroo à prévenir, les autres sont déjà à la salle à manger!"</p><p>Le chatain acquieça silencieusement, fit signe au métis de le suivre..</p>
<hr/><p>Yaku fit un plongeon vers la balle, parvint à la lancer vers Kenma, qui fit une passe à Yamamoto, lequel marqua avec succès.</p><p>"Les bras, Lev, les bras! s'écria l'ace, agacé. Tends les bien pour réussir ton contre, bordel!"</p><p>Il se releva, essuya nonchalamment les saletés sur ses genoux tout jetant un disret coup d'oeil sur le jeune lion, près de lui. De ce qu'il avait pu constater, dès le petit déjeuner, qu'il s'était mal réveillé et paraissait avoir peu dormi. Son humeur en avait pâti, vu la façon dont il regardait le deuxième année.</p><p>Il se reconcentra sur le match, c'était au tour de Kuroo de faire le service, les yeux rivés sur la balle. Elle venait de passer dans le coin adverse, avait été difficilement récupérée par l'un des joueurs. Il vit la balle smashé par Chigaya, l'un des joueurs de Shinzen, être prise de plein fouet par Lev, sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter. Plus un bruit ne se fit dans la salle, les deux matchs s'étaient stoppés suite à la chute du métis, qui avait été d'une violence inouïe.</p><p>Immobile, il vit Inuoka et le responsable de cet incident se précipiter vers leur congénère, avec d'autres joueurs. Il entendit à peine le duo, bien qu'il fut tout près, rongé par la culpabilité. Il aurait dû prévoir ce qui allait se passer, faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux..</p><p><em>"Tu parles d'un super libero.. </em>songea-t-il, tête baissée, le poing serré. <em>Même pas capable de..."</em></p><p>"... je vais me mettre un peu d'eau dessus et remplir notre réservoir, il est vide.."</p><p>En entendant la voix, un peu trop calme, du blessé, il releva automatiquement la tête. Il grimaça en constatant les dégâts causés par son inattention, fit un pas vers le jeune lion, inquiet de le voir vaciller. Il le vit partir avec le réservoir de l'équipe, comme si son vertige n'était rien, sortir à toute vitesse du gymnase.</p><p>"Bon allez, reprenez vos matchs, vous n'avez pas fini! intervinrent Sasagawa, le coach de Shinzen, et Yamiji. Ensuite, vous pourrez avoir une pause.."</p><p>Toutes les équipes obtempérèrent, retournèrent sur le terrain pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Yaku ne parvenait pas à se concentrer autant qu'il le devait sur la défense, jetait de fréquents coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur. Il préféra se faire remplacer par Shibayama, après trois points d'affilés qu'il avait laissé à leurs adversaires.</p><p>Pris par un mauvais pressentiment, il se faufila hors du gymnase, pour voir ce que fabriquait le Nippo-russe, qui mettait du temps à revenir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, une odeur familière se mit à envahir tout son esprit. Il accéléra la cadence, fut vite à la fontaine près de laquelle devait se trouver..</p><p>"Lev!? Qu'est-ce que t'as!?"</p><p>Le premier année se cramponnait, avec difficulté, à la fontaine. Malgré sa réticence, de part le parfum dégagé par l'Alpha, Yaku vint plus près de lui, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas blessé de manière plus importante. Il glissa une main sur la chevelure d'argent, vite stoppé par une autre, plus grande. Il tourna la tête vers son Kouhai, dont la voix faiblarde se fit entendre, suppliante.</p><p>
  <em>"Yaku San.."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raaaah la fin de la saison 4 me déprime (bon pas totalement... Kita a une bouille trop trop trop trop chouuuu, faut absolument que j'écrive l'os OsaKita) ! Surtout que la prochaine saison sera tellement hyper mega (plus) ultra épique ! La bataille des poubelles ! Chats vs Corbeaux.</p><p>Maintenant, comment vont réagir Yaku et Lev, suite aux débuts de rut du lion? Vous le saurez aux prochains chapitres!</p><p>Dans 5 jours, aka pour Noël, ce sera comme prévu. Et au Nouvel An la dernière partie du TS (que je vais commencer à écrire) . Pour LFN, je vais reporter encore un peu, afin de publier (si j'ai fini) un chapitre de l'Otayuri pour le Noël Orthodoxe.</p><p>Je vous retrouve dans 5 jours (ou plus si ça ne vous tente pas) pour Noël .</p><p>À la prochaine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lev (5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà enfin le chapitre (bon, la partie Lev tout du moins) tant attendu! Depuis quelques jours, il y a un délire/nouveau ship Osamu/Meian (aka le futur capitaine des MSBY)... j'ai même pas compris le pourquoi du comment de ce ship XD ! Enfin, bref..</p><p>Rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Yaku San..."</em>
</p><p>Il lâcha le rebord de la fontaine, s'assit à même le sol et tira sur le bras du libero pour l'attirer dos à lui. Il entoura de ses bras le petit corps, fourra son nez contre la courte chevelure, grognant de satisfaction. </p><p>"Quelle délicieuse odeur... Tu sens tellement bon Yaku San..." </p><p>Le parfum doux et sucré de l'Omega le rendait complètement dingue, aggrava la pression qu'il ressentait dans son short, pourtant déjà trop serré à son goût. Un nouveau grognement sorti de sa gorge, quand un frottement se fit sentir sur cette partie <em>là</em> de son anatomie. Il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir être contre lui, en lui...</p><p>Les yeux rivés sur la nuque du plus petit, qui était protégée par le collier, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête..</p><p>"Oï, Lev, qu'est-ce que tu fous!?"</p><p>Le jeune lion avait fini par mordre la nuque à travers le collier, tentant de l'arracher avec ses dents au passage. Il posa ses mains, dans le même temps, sous le tshirt  du troisième année, dont l'odeur s'épaississait, augmentait de minute en minute. Il mordilla le rempart qui le gênait, heureux de la réaction physique et auditive qu'il causait chez son compagnon, alors que ses mains remontaient sous le haut.</p><p>Puis, finalement, comprenant qu'il lui était impossible de se débarrasser à coups de dents de l'élément de trop, il tourna le libero face à lui. Son regard glissa des yeux brillants, aux joues rouges, puis aux lèvres fines.. Il baissa la tête, captura la bouche tentatrice de la sienne, une main posée à l'arrière du petit crâne. Le baiser, chaste au début, se fit plus sensuelle, tandis que Yaku avait fini par s'accrocher à son cou. Ils ne se lâchèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, front contre front, yeux émeraudes contre yeux chocolats.</p><p>"Yaku San... gémit l'argenté, la voix rauque, une main sur le collier. S'il te plait, enlève ça..  Laisse moi te mordre, et me nouer à toi..."</p><p>Il fit glisser sa main sur le ventre du plus petit, dans un geste significatif, la seconde s'étant aventurée sous le short. Il était ravi de le voir céder peu après à sa demande, ne cessait de lui mordiller l'épaule avec impatience. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit de plus..</p><p>"Lâche le, Lev/Haiba!"</p><p>Le jeune Alpha cessa ce qu'il faisait, serra son compagnon contre lui, de manière protectrice. Il appuya sur la tête du plus petit, pour le cacher instinctivement de ses congénères, qui étaient face à eux. Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge quand il sentit l'un d'eux approcher.</p><p>"Ne le touchez pas.. prévint il, en se reculant légèrement. Je ne vous le laisserai pas!"</p><p>"Yamamoto, recule tu vas empirer la situation.. intervint Kuroo qui, au contraire de l'ace, avait moins à craindre. Lâche le, Lev, tu n'es pas toi-même..."</p><p>"Je ne vous le laisserai pas! répèta le métis, en serrant plus fort le libero contre lui, qui s'aggrippa tout aussi fort à son tshirt en retour. Je ne veux pas que d'autres Alphas le touchent! C'est <em>mon</em> Omega!"</p><p>"D'accord, d'accord.. concéda le central. Ils ne vont pas venir plus près.."</p><p>"Menteur! Ils veulent me le voler! Ce sont des..."</p><p>Le reste de sa phrase s'évanouit au bord de ses lèvres, alors qu'il sentit une aiguille s'insérer dans sa cuisse, oeuvre de Kai. Méfiant, les yeux rivés sur son capitaine et les joueurs qui l'accompagnait, il n'avait pas remarqué que le Bêta était venu près de lui, sur le côté. Le co-capitaine avait profité de son inattention pour lui injecter un suppresseur, afin de le calmer. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire relâcher la prise sur le libero..</p><p>"C'est bon, prends Yakkun avec toi, Kuroo!" s'écria Bokuto.</p><p>Malgré son esprit qui s'embrumait, de part l'injection qui faisait effet, le jeune lion ressenti le vide, entre ses bras. Paniqué, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il tourna la tête vers le côté, tenta de se relever. </p><p>"Yaku San !!!"</p><p>Celui-ci était à quelques mètres de là, soutenu par Konoha et Kuroo. Il lui lança un dernier regard, avant d'être emmené ailleurs par ses congénères.</p><p>"Yaku San, reviens !!! s'égosilla le jeune Alpha, désespéré. Lâchez moi, je dois le voir!"</p><p>Il se démena comme un beau diable, appelant vainement l'Omega, bien qu'il ne fut plus dans son champ de vision. Il fit une telle preuve de résistance qu'il fallut, en plus de trois personnes qui le tenaient, lui faire une seconde injection. </p><p>"Allons appeler sa famille, il doit vite retourner chez eux.. intervint Nekomata. Pour Yaku.."</p><p>Les paroles du vieux coachs se firent lointaines, aux oreilles de Lev, qui subit les effets du second médicament, le faisant tourner de l'oeil...</p><hr/><p> Lev s'assit sur le futon, dans lequel il était visiblement couché, perdu. Il était, de ce qu'il avait comprit, dans une des chambres réservée aux invités de sa famille. Il observa autour de lui, les yeux mi-clos, espérant trouver un quelconque indice sur la raison de sa venue dans cette pièce. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait apercevoir le chambardement qui avait eu lieu dans la pièce et sentir une forte odeur de phéromones..</p><p>Il frissonna légèrement, baissa les yeux sur son corps, sourcils froncés. Il était tout juste vêtu de son sous-vêtement... il eut un bref mouvement de recul, à ce constat, lui faisant toucher un tissu, près de lui. Il reconnut aisément l'origine du vêtement, un de ses tshirts, celui qu'il avait pour le club de volley.</p><p>
  <em>"Le camp d'entraînement ! Je... comment j'ai pu arriver.. Yaku San!"</em>
</p><p>Il se souvenait de Bokuto San et Kuroo San, d'avoir eu le libero dans les bras.. mais plus grand chose! Il parcourut de nouveau la pièce du regard, désemparé face à son amnésie. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait...</p><p>"Riefu? Tu es enfin revenu à toi?"</p><p>Le jeune lion sursauta en entendant la voix de son père, à l'entrée de la pièce.  Celui-ci, les bras chargés, entra précautionneusement à l'intérieur. Il posa le plateau, emplit d'un bol de nourriture ainsi que d'un verre d'eau et des médicaments, puis alla ouvrir les rideaux. </p><p>Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Lev put ainsi constater, à la lumière du jour, de la miriade de mouchoirs qui jonchaient le sol. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son paternel, qui avait repoussé quelques uns des monceaux de papier, pour s'asseoir près de lui.</p><p>"Mais... mais.. bafouilla-t-il, confus. C'est quoi, tout ça? Et pourquoi..."</p><p>"Nekomata Sensei m'a appelé lorsque nous étions chez tes grands-parents.. le coupa Mamoru. Je suis venu te chercher immédiatement après son appel. Tu as eu tes premiers Ruts, là bas, apparemment. Je t'ai ramené à la maison, ta soeur est retourné à son université, et j'ai convaincu ta mère de me laisser veiller sur toi. ajouta-t-il, sachant par avance ce que son fils allait dire. Mange un peu, ça fait près d'une semaine que tu n'as pas pu te nourrir convenablement. Je vais prévenir l'école et maman, d'accord?"</p><p>Il ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son cadet, n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, l'air ému.</p><p>"Félicitations, mon fils.. murmura-t-il. Tu es <em>officiellement</em> un homme."</p><p>Il se releva, tapota l'épaule de l'argenté, puis sortit de la pièce sous la mine choquée de ce dernier. Il était en train d'enregistrer lentement ce que son père venait de lui raconter, le tout en ayant des flashs de plus en plus équivoques. Un souvenir bien précis lui revint brusquement en tête, alors que son regard s'était arrêté sur le tshirt, à côté du plateau-repas.</p><p>
  <em>"Yaku San ... Laisse moi te mordre, et me nouer à toi..."</em>
</p><p>Il se cacha le visage, les joues rouges, embarrassé et horrifié à la fois. Comment avait il pu sortir <em>ça</em> à son Senpai? Il se figea, inquiet quand à la suite des événements. Il n'avait quand même pas <em>forcé</em> le libero à faire quoi que ce soit, si? </p><p>Il récupèra précipitamment son téléphone, renversant presque le bol de bouilli de riz au passage, en quête de plus d'infos. Il alluma nerveusement l'appareil, son père avait dû l'éteindre pour plus de tranquillité, farfouilla dans sa mémoire floue. En voyant la date qui s'affichait sur l'écran d'accueil, il grimaça légèrement. Effectivement, comme son père le lui avait signalé, il avait été cloîtré pendant une semaine à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé..</p><p>Il envoya un bref message à sa soeur ainsi qu'à ceux lui ayant envoyé un message, à savoir les autres premiers années de l'équipe. Il en envoya également un à Kuroo, pour le prévenir de son retour prochain, puis chercha le numéro de Yaku, hésitant. Il voulait absolument savoir comment allait l'Omega, et s'excuser de la façon dont il s'était comporté, bien qu'il le ferait aussi dès qu'il le verrait..</p><p>"Raaaaah c'est trop duuur...." grommela-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone.</p><p>Il mit un petit moment à trouver quoi écrire au libero, réitérant de nombreuses fois de par son insatisfaction. Il posa le téléphone, une fois que le texto fut expédié, puis pris son repas, qui avait fini par refroidir. Il mélangea la bouilli avec la cuillère et en avala distraitement quelques bouchées, grimaçant de temps à autre à cause de la température de la nourriture, dans un silence quasi religieux. </p><p>Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable, qui ne cessait de sonner, lui indiquant des messages. Il déverrouilla impatiemment le mobile, avant de le reposer, déçu. Ce n'était que le capitaine et Shibayama, suivit d'un message de Inuoka.. Un doute germa dans son esprit, quand à l'absence de réponse du chatain.</p><p>
  <em>Et si, quand il reviendrait, Yaku refusait de lui parler, ou même de le voir?</em>
</p><p>Un noeud se forma dans son estomac, rien qu'à ces éventualités. Il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé de lui, de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, rien que d'y penser. Il posa le bol encore pratiquement plein, prit le tshirt dans les mains afin d'en humer l'odeur. Il le lança dans la pièce peu après, désappointé. Le parfum caramelisé du plus petit s'était évaporé, remplacé par sa propre odeur.. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Deux jours plus tard...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Tu sais que tu peux rester à la maison, vu que nous sommes en plein Golden Week, Liova?"</p><p>Ce dernier secoua frénétiquement la tête, alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures, sous la mine inquiète de sa mère. </p><p>"Je veux pas manquer les entraînements, maman.. répliqua-t-il. Je vais beaucoup mieux, puis faut absolument que..."</p><p>Il se tut brusquement, un peu rouge, en pensant à la <em>raison</em> de son impatience. Il avait tenté, avant que Tatiana revienne, de demander l'avis de son père, pour ses ruts. Mais, curieusement, les mots n'avaient pas voulu sortir, une fois devant le patriarche.. Et il doutait que sa mère puisse l'aider..</p><p>"Il faut absolument que tu quoi, Liova? s'enquit cette dernière, soupsonneuse. Il y a quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, que tu veux voir c'est ça?"</p><p>"Non, non c'est pas ça!? s'exclama le jeune lion, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. Je veux aussi m'excuser auprès de mes coéquipiers, c'est tout... Ittekimasu !" </p><p>"Itterashai..."</p><p>Il referma la porte derrière lui, courut pour filer au gymnase, étant une nouvelle fois en retard...</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>Il resta figé près de l'entrée du lycée, perturbé. Malgré les jours de congés annuels, beaucoup d'élèves de Nekoma étaient venus pour leur club. Et, à présent, il pouvait sentir les phéromones des autres personnes. C'était un changement particulièrement perturbant...</p><p>"Oh, Lev, t'es enfin de retour?!"</p><p>Le métis leva les yeux en direction de Inuoka, qui lui faisait signe, à quelques mètres de lui. Il le rejoignit, rassuré de voir un de ses amis, avant <em>lui</em>. </p><p>"Bonjour Inuoka, Shibayama!!! lâcha-t-il vers le duo, l'apprenti libero étant venu entretemps. Vous êtes venu me chercher? Fallait pas.."</p><p>"Mais si! répliqua joyeusement Inuoka. On avait envie de voir comment tu te sentais, quand même! C'est pas évident, en plus, les..."</p><p>"On ferait mieux de retourner au gymnase.. l'interrompit Shibayama. Haiba Kun, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?"</p><p>Lev hocha vivement la tête, marchant à vive allure avec ses amis. Inuoka lui raconta tout ce que le jeune lion avait manqué. Ce dernier grimaça en apprenant, bien que ce ne fut qu'en partie, ce qui était arrivé à Yaku lors de son retour au lycée..</p><p>"Heureusement que Kuroo San et Taketora san sont intervenus.. soupira Shibayama. Maintenant, ce sera un peu plus calme.."</p><p>"Ouais, ce type est plutôt bizarre, hein!? renchérit Inuoka, inconscient de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'argenté. Ah, il y a coach Nekomata qui doit nous faire une annonce, aussi! Dépêche toi de te changer et rejoins nous, ok?" conclut il.</p><p>Il laissa à son congénère les clefs des vestiaires, que Kai lui avait confié, puis fila avec le Bêta. Le métis, curieux de ce que voulait dire le vieux coach, et pressé de retrouver le libero, se changea rapidement. Quand il arriva à la salle, peu après, ses coéquipiers étaient en train de s'entraîner, Nekomata étant sorti passer un coup de fil. Fukunaga et Yamamoto se faisaient des passes, Kenma aidait Kuroo pour ses smashs avec si peu de motivation qu'il se faisait souvent enguirlander par le capitaine. Les autres s'exercaient à la réception, excepté...</p><p>"Yaku San!"</p><p>Celui-ci sursauta, s'étouffant presque avec l'eau qu'il buvait, en entendant Lev l'appeler. Le jeune Alpha, soulagé de le retrouver en pleine forme, se précipita vers lui. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, le plus petit était déjà reparti.. </p><p>"Hey, Lev!! l'apostropha Noai. Tu sembles aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Vas faire quelques étirements et t'échauffer! Tu feras quelques services après!"</p><p>Le premier année obtempéra, maugréant contre ce timing impromptu. Cependant, même lors des exercices habituels, il ne put parler à l'Omega. À chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche, le libero paraissait aller dans la direction opposée, sans même l'écouter. Son attitude rendit nerveux le Nippo-russe, qui sentait ses inquiétudes remonter à la surface...</p><p>"On s'arrête là pour le moment... déclara Noai en frappant dans ses mains, afin de se faire entendre. Nous ferons deux équipes pour faire des matchs, mais d'abord, Nekomata Sensei a quelque chose à vous dire.."</p><p>Tous les joueurs s'approchèrent des coachs, pour attendre patiemment ce que le vieil homme souhaitait leur dire. Lev, sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, vit un rictus fleurir sur le visage de Kuroo, comme si le capitaine savait..</p><p>"Les dernières formalités pour partir sont faites.. nous partons dans deux jours pour la préfecture de Miyagi, pour un match contre Karasuno."</p><p>Il tourna la tête vers Lev, qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir l'attention du vieux coach. Celui-ci l'observa quelques instants, avant de déclarer, l'air impassible.</p><p>"Tu ne pourras pas te joindre à nous, cette fois-ci, Lev.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, et qu'il vous aura plu.</p><p>Non pas de (trop gros) dérapage pour le lion! Ce serait bête, pour sa première fois 😗...</p><p>Comme vous l'aurez compris, le 6e chapitre portera sur la première rencontre avec les corbeaux ☺! Bon du côté de Yakkun, vu que j'ai prévu autre chose pour Lev (et qu'il n'apparaît pas à ce moment-là). </p><p>Bon, j'ai un petit soucis qui se pose et me ralentit sur l'écriture du (des?) OsaKita.. j'ai découvert il y a quelques temps (sur ce site particulièrement ) des fictions avec Atsumu en Omega.. et bordel c'était une grosse révélation !!!! J'ai un big coup de coeur pour un SakuAtsu (en anglais parceque pas beaucoup de SakuAtsu en vf) dont le nom est "Bitter Regrets" de Couchpotatoie. Un véritable petit bijou! Ah et il y a aussi un SakuAtsu français (non omegaverse) que j'ai bien aimé (Pragmatisme par Lalaithjl, rating M). Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'hésite à faire de Atsumu un Omega.. À l'origine, Sakusa et lui devaient être des Alphas et Reverse/Switch.. alors soit je change rien et je ferais un Atsumu Omega dans une histoire séparée, ou nope.. Des avis?</p><p>Pour celles et ceux qui lisent l'Otayuri, chapitre lundi prochain (parceque 1er mars, toussa toussa), fini en cours de relecture! Et la seconde partie de ce chapitre (aka point de vue de Yaku sur ce qu'il s'est passé) la semaine suivante. J'ai presque fini de l'écrire.</p><p>À la prochaine !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Morisuke (5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou! J'ai un peu de temps avant d'emmener mes monstres à l'école alors autant en profiter.. Nous voilà avec la seconde partie du cinquième chapitre (aussi attendu que celui qui le précédait). On va voir comment Yakkun va gérer/supporter Lev, et l'après.</p><p>Ah, pour Atsumu, c'est officiel il sera un Omega! Il y a une image trop mignonne de Sakusa avec leur bout de chou sur Twitter.. J'ai craqué. Ainsi qu'une chanson qui me plaît beaucoup, et qui leur correspond pas mal. Et que j'utiliserais probablement.</p><p>Rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yaku San.."</p><p>Troublé par la voix du jeune lion, Yaku mit du temps à réagir. Il ne fit pas un geste pour empêcher l'Alpha de le tirer contre lui, son dos contre le large torse. Son coeur rata un battement quand les longs bras entourèrent son corps, qu'il entendit un grognement quasi <em>animal</em> émaner du plus grand.</p><p>"Quelle délicieuse odeur... Tu sens tellement bon Yaku San..."</p><p>Il déglutit à la remarque de Lev, réalisant tardivement ce qui rendait son Kouhai aussi entreprenant.</p><p>
  <em>"Ses ruts ont commencé.. Ses phéromones..."</em>
</p><p>L'odeur, la sensation du corps bouillonnant, ainsi que de la dureté qui se pressait contre ses reins effacèrent toutes pensées cohérentes de son esprit. Il remua instinctivement le bas de son corps, frissonnant au souffle contre sa nuque. L'Omega en lui criait, ressentait le besoin <em>vital</em> de s'accoupler avec le jeune Alpha, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait..</p><p>"Oï, Lev... murmura-t-il faiblement. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?"</p><p>Il pouvait sentir les dents qui tentaient de le débarrasser de son collier de protection, qui couvrait son cou. Il avait affreusement chaud, au toucher des grandes mains sous son haut, laissa ses phéromones sortir librement. Des gémissements lui échappèrent, ses fluides intimes humidifiaient son short suite aux caresses de plus en plus audacieuses de l'argenté.</p><p>Brusquement, il fut face au lion dont il pouvait admirer le regard pétillant, rougissant d'anticipation. Le <em>soulagement</em> l'envahit quand la bouche se posa sur la sienne, tandis qu'une main appuya légèrement à l'arrière de son crâne. Il entoura de ses bras le cou du métis, au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait. Il ne s'écarta de lui uniquement lorsque le souffle lui manqua, les yeux rivés sur ceux émeraudes de son vis à vis.</p><p>"Yaku San.. supplia ce dernier, la main sur son collier. S'il te plait enlève ça.. Laisse moi te mordre et me nouer à toi..."</p><p>Sa main s'était naturellement posée sur le ventre du libero, qui avait saisi le sous entendu, dans le geste. La seconde main de l'Alpha s'était faufilée dans le même temps sous le short du plus petit, afin d'en effleurer la cuisse. Ces derniers assaults firent céder le chatain, qui savourait les mordillements sur son épaule, tout en ôtant l'objet gênant. Il était en train d'achever son oeuvre quand un cri, près du duo, retentit.</p><p>"Lâche le Lev/Haiba!"</p><p>Le concerné stoppa ses gestes et serra immédiatement l'Omega contre lui, appuyant sur sa tête pour le cacher davantage, protecteur. Yaku, le nez fourré contre le tshirt du premier année, perçu des légères vibrations émises via le grognement sourd de celui ci.</p><p>"Ne le touchez pas.. Je ne vous le laisserai pas.."</p><p>Il écouta à peine l'avertissement de Kuroo envers Yamamoto, il avait tout juste reconnu les voix et le nom de l'ace, s'étant éloigné avec le jeune lion. Il se tint avec force au tshirt de l'Alpha, alors que ce dernier raffermit son emprise sur lui, l'air irrité.</p><p>"Je ne vous le laisserai pas! Je ne veux pas que d'autres Alphas le touchent! C'est mon Omega!"</p><p>La déclaration du Nippo-russe fut particulièrement agréable à l'oreille du dit Omega. Indifférent aux alentours, il ne put s'empêcher de fourrer son visage plus profondément sur le haut, humant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, instinctivement <em>rassuré</em> par le parfum mentholé<em>. </em>Il sursauta à peine au cri lancé par Lev...</p><p>"... Ils veulent me le voler! Ce sont des..."</p><p>Décontenancé, face au silence impromptu, le chatain leva lentement la tête vers le jeune lion. Son inconfort s'accrut en constatant un relâchement dans l'emprise de ce dernier, qui s'était immobilisé.</p><p>"C'est bon, prends Yakkun avec toi, Kuroo!"</p><p>Surpris, dans l'impossibilité de se débattre, le libero fut éloigné de Lev, malgré ses faibles protestations envers Kuroo et Konoha.</p><p>"Reste tranquille.. soupira le capitaine des Chats. C'est trop dangereux de rester aussi..."</p><p>"Yaku San !"</p><p>Le concerné tourna immédiatement la tête vers le jeune Alpha, qui hurla désespérément son nom, à de multiples reprises.</p><p>"Allons y, autrement ça va de nouveau empirer... répliqua Konoha, tout en remettant correctement le collier de son congénère. C'est vraiment la mouise.."</p><p>Kuroo opina silencieusement, tenant plus fermement le plus petit, qui se débattait toujours, bien qu'avec un effet moindre, contre son capitaine et l'ailier des Hiboux.</p><p>"Oï, reste zen, Yaku! rétorqua ce dernier, ennuyé. Ça ne sert à rien de t'agiter.."</p><p>"Je dois y retourner.. supplia, fiévreux, le libero. Laissez moi le voir !"</p><p>"Pas dans ton état, Yakkun.. s'opposa catégoriquement Kuroo, tandis que le trio rentrait dans une salle vide. Kenma va nous rejoindre avec tes médicaments, ça me laissera le temps de <em>les</em> prévenir.."</p><p>Le passeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la situation devenait de plus en plus difficile pour les deux autres Omegas présents. Une seule injection fut nécessaire pour apaiser provisoirement le chatain, amené immédiatement ailleurs.</p><hr/><p>Il tenait fermement le tshirt contre son visage, tout en humant le parfum qui s'en dégageait, le souffle court. Il se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un gémissement qui risquait de lui échapper, au bord de la jouissance. Il y parvint peu après, ce qui le plongea dans un état de fatigue et de bien-être à la fois. Il se détendit et laissa le sommeil l'envahir, recroquevillé sur son futon.</p><p>Il ne rouvrit les yeux que quelques heures plus tard, bien qu'il se sentait toujours légèrement fatigué. Il s'essuya le ventre avec son t-shirt, qu'il n'avait pas lâché quand il dormait, émergeant difficilement de son brève repos. Il lança distraitement le vêtement et jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable, afin d'en aviser l'heure et la date. Il faillit faire tomber l'appareil, quand il lut ce qu'il y avait marqué, sous le choc.</p><p>"On est le.. murmura-t-il. Ca ne fait que quatre jours!? Mais... c'était si intense.."</p><p>Et le mot était faible.. Bien qu'habituellement ses chaleurs duraient une bonne semaine, et étaient supportables, ça n'avait pas été le cas cette fois ci. Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti le besoin de se soulager, d'utiliser autre chose que ses doigts, à cet endroit là. Il tourna la tête en direction de son tshirt, à côté duquel il y avait le dit <em>jouet</em> qu'il avait utilisé. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélèra et, sachant parfaitement qui il avait imaginé à la place, il soupira intérieurement.</p><p>C'était bien la première fois que ses chaleurs se déclenchaient au contact des ruts d'un Alpha.. Et que ça lui donnait de tels <em>envies</em>. Un flash de ce qu'il s'était passé, ce jour là, lui revint en tête. Il avait été sur le point de <em>le</em> retirer, de passer à l'acte avec le métis sans aucune protection que ce soit, au nez et à la vue de tous.</p><p>"Raaaaah bordel... c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi..."</p><p>Il était catastrophé, humilié au plus profond de lui-même, d'avoir autant succombé à ses instincts d'Omega. Et également soulagé qu'ils aient été arrêté à temps. Une grimace se forma sur son visage, stoppant le cours de ses pensées, alors qu'il enfilait un sous-vêtement et un tshirt propre posé non loin du futon. Il massa son bas-ventre endolori, maudissant les contrecoups des chaleurs, qu'il subissait de plein fouet.</p><p>"Morisuke Kun? entendit il, à la porte de la pièce. Je peux entrer?"</p><p>Il sursauta, en reconnaissant son interlocuteur, qui par ailleurs avait probablement toqué, à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ah, il n'était pas chez lui, apparemment.. Et, maintenant qu'il regardait <em>attentivement</em> autour de lui, il se sentit stupide de s'être cru à la maison..</p><p>"En.. entrez, monsieur Kuroo.." marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant lentement, se couvrant le bas du corps, abandonnant l'idée de mettre un pantalon.</p><p>Daisuke Kuroo ouvrit doucement la porte, tout en tenant un plateau. Il poussa la porte d'un léger coup de pied, s'avança vers le plus jeune, l'air rassuré. Il posa le plat à même le sol, à proximité du libero, s'assit à côté. Le père du capitaine et central de l'équipe des Chats tendit une tasse fumante au chatain, dont le parfum lui fut vaguement familier..</p><p>"C'est une infusion de gingembre* avec un peu de miel.. précisa le cinquantenaire. Bois le tant que c'est chaud, ça te soulagera..."</p><p>Yaku le remercia puis porta la tasse à ses lèvres. La première gorgée, ainsi que les suivantes, furent particulièrement agréable, le goût sucré du miel amenuisant l'arrière goût amer de l'épice.</p><p>"Ton tshirt était imprégné de phéromones Alpha, selon Tetsurô, et..."</p><p>L'homme fronça les sourcils, en entendant le chatain s'étrangler avec la fin de la tisane, la mine écarlate.</p><p>"Co-comment.. bafouilla le plus petit. Il vous a tout dit?"</p><p>"Il n'en a pas eu besoin.. contredit Daisuke. Lorsque j'ai voulu t'aider à te changer, quand on est arrivé ici, tu ne voulais pas me le confier. Tu m'as <em>supplié</em> de te le laisser."</p><p>Il jeta silencieusement un coup d'oeil vers son jeune invité.</p><p>"Ton cycle de chaleur a débuté à peu près au même moment que les Ruts d'un de vos joueurs. Sans compter ta possessivité pour.. ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le haut balancé plus loin. Tu as bien conscience de ce que ça peut signifier, n'est pas?"</p><p>La panique s'influa dans le coeur du troisième année, qui maudissait cette habitude des Kuroo à être aussi direct. Car même si il leur devait <em>beaucoup</em>, étant les seuls Omegas qu'il connaissait le plus.. Il ne pouvait, ne <em>voulait</em>, affronter cette réalité effrayante qui se dessinait devant lui.</p><p>"J'en ai trop dit.. s'excusa Daisuke, avant de se lever pour partir. Je vais prévenir Kaede San, et préparer le repas. Tu pourras venir manger dès que tu seras lavé, je t'ai fait chauffer le bain, des vêtements propres y sont déjà.."</p><p>Le libero lui lança un regard reconnaissant, brièvement soulagé que le sujet soit mis de côté, bien que ce fut temporaire. Il attendit que la porte se fut refermé sur l'adulte pour se lever à son tour, ses maux de ventre s'étant atténués, pour filer se doucher.</p><p>Moins de deux heures plus tard, après un bon bain et un repas chaud, il retourna dans la chambre, qui avait été nettoyée entretemps. Il s'affala sur le lit, laissant le sommeil l'envahir, malgré l'infusion bu et la longue sieste faite plus tôt...</p><hr/><p>"Oya, oya, Yakkun.. Comment tu te sens? Tu vas mieux depuis.."</p><p>"Ça va, je gère.. stoppa Yaku, tendant un sac, en direction de Kuroo, des deux mains. Ma mère m'a filé ça pour ton père et toi, en remerciement.."</p><p>"Voyons, tu sais que ce n'est pas la peine... déclina le capitaine avant de prendre à deux mains le sac, puis se courba brièvement**. Si nous pouvons t'aider dans ce genre de situation.. Ils sont tous Bêtas, chez toi, alors.."</p><p>Le plus petit haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.</p><p>"Dis, on est censé faire un truc en particulier, pour la Golden Week, avec le club?" demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il enfilait ses chaussures d'école.</p><p>"Nekomata Sensei a passé une partie des débuts d'entraînement à appeler, pendant ton absence.. admit Kuroo, imitant son ami. On ferait mieux de vite monter en classe, paraît que Aoki Sensei est de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui.."</p><p>Le libero obtempéra, suivit son congénère, pour le cours de Japonais moderne..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"T'es sur que tu veux pas rester? J'en ai pas pour long, et Kai non plus.."</p><p>"Yamamoto n'est pas de corvée, et Fukunaga non plus.. répliqua Yaku, les yeux rivés sur Kuroo, qui tenait un balai. Le temps que tout le monde vienne, on sortira les affaires. Ça va aller, t'inquiète."</p><p>Le central n'insista pas et le laissa partir, l'air peu convaincu par les arguments du plus petit. Ce dernier le salua rapidement avant de descendre, direction le gymnase. Il arriva aux vestiaires avant ses coéquipiers, bien que ça ne changeait rien vu qu'il serait à celui des Omegas, pour se changer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il chercha sur le trousseau de clef celle qui devait lui servir à ouvrir son vestiaire..</p><p>"Yaku!" entendit il, derrière lui, lui faisant lâcher les clefs, sous le choc.</p><p>
  <em>"Qu'est ce qu'il fout là? Kuroo m'avait dit qu'il avait été suspendu.."</em>
</p><p>Il déglutit nerveusement, préférant ignorer Horiuchi, tandis qu'il se baissait pour récupérer son dû. Cependant, il en fut empêché par le lanceur, qui avait mis un pied dessus. Il fronça les sourcils, mettant en sourdine cette sensation d'inconfort qui enflait en lui, tenta d'attraper le trousseau par le cordon.</p><p>"Ne m'ignore pas que je te parle! ordonna l'Alpha, une main sur le menton du libero, pour qu'il lève la tête. À cause de tes conneries, on m'a interdit d'aller au club et de participer au Koushien•!"</p><p>"Il faudrait te remettre en question, alors!? cracha Yaku. Et que tu rejettes pas la faute sur les autres quand.."</p><p>L'Alpha le força à se lever en tirant sur ses cheveux, pour le plaquer contre la porte des vestiaires. Il maintint d'une main les poignets malingres, l'autre étant posée sur la nuque, pour l'empêcher de bouger davantage.</p><p>"Celui qui devrait apprendre où se trouve sa place, c'est toi! répliqua-t-il. Oser me parler ainsi, c'est inadmissible ! Oh, mais... tes chaleurs viennent juste de finir, n'est-ce pas?"</p><p>Le plus petit se figea, à sa remarque. Non... ce n'était pas possible !? Il avait prit des suppresseurs juste avant de laisser Kuroo...</p><p>"Quelle dommage, ça aurait été plus fun... continua le lanceur, en caressant distraitement la joue de l'Omega. Je vais devoir me contenter d'un marquage temporaire."</p><p>Le sang de Yaku ne fit qu'un tour, en sentant son collier être si facilement enlevé. Il l'avait parfaitement attaché, pourtant! Instinctivement, profitant du léger relâchement de l'Alpha, il protégea sa nuque de ses mains. Un visage se refléta dans son esprit, à l'effet des dents sur sa peau..</p><p><em>"Non.. non... je ne veux pas.. ce n'est pas </em>lui<em>.."</em></p><p>La sensation de morsure disparue rapidement, ainsi que la lourdeur et l'odeur des phéromones répugnantes.. Il lâcha prise, ses jambes étant trop faibles pour en supporter plus, fut rattrapé par Kuroo, venu avec Yamamoto.</p><p>"Toi! grogna ce dernier, qui tenait son congénère par le col de son tshirt, furieux. Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire!?"</p><p>"Ben voyons, tu sais très bien! ricana Horiuchi, en se dégageant sèchement. Les Omegas doivent savoir se soumettre, même les plus.. repoussant d'entre eux !" ajouta-t-il en direction de Kuroo, qui soutenait le libero.</p><p>"Espèce de... s'emporta le deuxième année. Tu ferais mieux de..."</p><p>"Yamamoto, ça suffit! intervint une voix, derrière le quatuor. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire justice."</p><p>C'était le professeur de littérature, Reiji Kasai••, venu à la demande de Fukunaga et Inuoka. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe suivaient le trio, l'air inquiets.</p><p>"Quand à toi, Horiuchi, tu ferais mieux de me suivre bien gentiment... continua Kasai. On va en toucher deux mots au vice-princi..."</p><p>"Je n'ai pas à obéir à un sous genre, Kasai <em>Sensei</em>.. répliqua le concerné, acide. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite de voir le vice-principal!"</p><p>"Oh, vraiment? Eh bien, voyons ce que le principal en pense! Entre la tentative de marquage forcé, tes propos diffamatoires et ta trangression d'une sanction.."</p><p>Mouché, le jeune Alpha serra les poings, se retenant difficilement de réagir, en se rendant compte que le bruit avait attiré la foule. Il s'approcha à reculons du professeur, qui patientait sans mot dire.</p><p>"Kuroo et Kai, je compte sur vous pour emmener votre camarade voir Tengoku Sensei pour se faire soigner la main et se reposer. déclara ce dernier. Je vais emmener <em>celui-là</em> au principal, et j'appelerai les familles. Quand à vous autres.. ajouta-t-il en parcourant la foule du regard. Retournez à vos clubs respectifs. Ceux qui ont volley, mettez au courant vos coachs. Ils jugeront bon d'annuler ou non.."</p><p>Tous les élèves obtempérèrent, peu enclins à recevoir une punition. Kuroo et Kai, comme convenu, emmenèrent leur ami à l'infirmerie scolaire..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"Yaku San !"</p><p>Surpris, alors qu'il était en train de se désaltérer, le libero surtout, avalant une gorgée de travers. Zut, Lev était déjà revenu!? Il se détourna de l'Alpha, ne lui laissant guère le temps de s'approcher, alors que Noai parla au jeune lion.</p><p>Il en fut ainsi durant une bonne partie de l'entraînement, sous le regard un brin amusé de Kuroo, qui avait saisi la raison de l'attitude de son congénère. Celui-ci, à chaque fois qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la chevelure argenté ne songeait qu'à une chose, qui le perturbait bien trop. Il avait automatiquement pensé au Nippo-russe lorsque, deux jours plus tôt, il avait été sur le point d'être mordu...</p><p>"Alors, Yakkun, on rêvasse, maintenant ?"</p><p>Le chatain fusilla le capitaine des Chats du regard, l'air exaspéré.</p><p>"Non, je réfléchissais à la meilleure manière de rattraper tes balles, surtout que Kenma n'a pas l'air chaud pour te faire des passes adéquates.." rétorqua-t-il.</p><p>Le passeur l'approuva immédiatement, sous la mine indignée de son meilleur ami, qui voulut protester. Cependant, Naoi frappa dans ses mains peu après, pour indiquer une pause.</p><p>"... nous ferons deux équipes pour faire des matchs, mais d'abord, Nekomata Sensei a quelque chose à vous dire.."</p><p>Interdit, se doutant que ça concernait un probable camp d'entraînement, Yaku s'approcha des coachs avec ses camarades. Et, vu la mine que faisait Kuroo, ce dernier avait l'air de connaître plus de détails là dessus. Il observa silencieusement son congénère, essayant vainement de savoir de quoi il en retournait.</p><p>"... nous partons dans deux jours pour la préfecture de Miyagi, pour un match contre Karasuno."</p><p>Heiiin!? Il avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Le lycée Karasuno? L'équipe des "corbeaux sans ailes"? Kuroo et lui avaient évoqué de nombreuses fois cette équipe, connaissant le rêve du vieux coach. Celui de pouvoir aller aux Nationales, pour la "Guerre des Poubelles".</p><p><em>"Mais ça, c'est si ils ont une équipe potable..."</em> songea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils à l'annonce de Nekomata, à l'attention du jeune lion.</p><p>"Tu ne pourras pas te joindre à nous, cette fois ci, Lev.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Je voulais mettre la camomille à l'origine, en rappel à LaurieClaire et ses séries, mais vu que ce n'est pas une plante facilement trouvable au Japon.. bah ce sera le gingembre!</p><p>** pour offrir un cadeau, les Japonais font à peu près comme indiqué, et inversement pour le recevoir. Ils sont censé refuser poliment et accepter en le prenant des deux mains (en gros)</p><p>• le Koushien est un tournoi de baseball des lycées qui se déroule 2 fois par an. Normalement, les troisièmes années participent pas.</p><p>•• Reiji est le prénom de l'un des personnages principaux de "Good bye Lilac" par Ringo Yuki (un Yaoi trouvable chez Hana Collections), Kaisai est le nom de famille du second.</p><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Maintenant, le prochain (coté Morisuke obviously) se déroulera avec l'équipe des Corbeaux ! Il est probable que ça se déroule sur une partie du chapitre, et du suivant. Je me baserai sur le manga et l'anime.</p><p>Je pense que je vais faire deux recueils différents pour les séries Haikyuu et YOI. Je pense que je ferais un petit chapitre représentatif par équipe (genre qui est avec qui, date de naissance toussa toussa). Ça vous tente?</p><p>Le prochain chapitre posté sera un petit OS DaiSuga. La semaine d'après (si il est fini à temps) ce sera l'Otayuri.</p><p>À la prochaine !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lev (6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou ! On se retrouve pour le sixième chapitre de O&amp;P (partie Lev)! Il est mis en ligne un peu plus tard que d'habitude, désolée. Il fait parti des chapitres que j'avais a peu près en tête depuis un moment, je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu le sortir! </p><p>Rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Tu ne pourras pas te joindre à nous, cette fois ci, Lev.."</em>
</p><p>Ce dernier, bouche bée, n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Comment ça, on lui interdisait de venir au camp d'entraînement, maintenant?</p><p>"Mais... pourquoi, Nekomata Sensei ? demanda-t-il. Je fais mon maximum pendant les exercices, et même si j'ai encore du mal à mémoriser parfaitement les règles.."</p><p>"Tu reviens à peine de tes premiers Ruts.. répliqua Naoi. C'est encore tôt pour que tu puisses parfaitement gérer tes phéromones, et Karasuno n'est pas la seule équipe que nous allons affronter, dans Miyagi. On ignore si il y a des Omegas ou non dans les groupes. D'autant plus que tu n'es pas encore parti voir un médecin pour te faire prescrire des inhibiteurs appropriés, n'est ce pas?"</p><p>"Et nous pensons que tu n'es pas près pour un match, même amical.. renchérit Nekomata. Surtout que tu arrives encore en retard pour les entraînements, et que tes compétences laissent à désirer.."</p><p>Vexé, le jeune lion fit la moue, conscient que ce que les coachs disaient étaient loin, <em>très</em> loin d'être faux.</p><p>"Raaaah c'est vraiment dommage, Lev.. soupira Inuoka, alors que Nekomata s'était tourné vers Yaku pour lui parler. Tu pourras en profiter pour t'améliorer de ton côté, comme ça! De toute façon, il te reste encore plus de deux ans pour être titulaire !"</p><p>"Ouais mais toi tu y vas, et tu vas participer aux matchs, alors que t'es aussi en première année.. grommela le métis. Et Shibayama et Teshiro vont y aller en tant que remplaçants.."</p><p>"C'est plus compliqué pour les Alphas, c'est sûr... tempéra le premier année. Et eux, ce sont des Bêtas, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment.."</p><p>"Allez, on reprend! intervint Naoi, interrompant le jeune Alpha sans le savoir. Kuroo, d'un côté, Kai de l'autre. On va répartir les autres joueurs dans chacune de vos équipes et faire quelques sets. On fera des échanges après. Alors, Kenma.."</p><p>Les joueurs se dispersèrent, pour aller dans l'équipe qui leur était assignée. Kuroo avait récupéré Yaku, Teshiro, Yamamoto et Fukunaga. Quand à Lev et ceux restant, ils étaient allés avec Kai. Ils firent un match peu après, sous l'oeil attentif des deux coachs, en particulier Nekomata, le plus jeune servant d'arbitre.</p><p>Deux bonnes heures passèrent ainsi. Après deux sets plutôt serrés (malgré les contres et réceptions infructueux du Nippo-russe), il y eu des changements de joueur, faisant de Inuoka l'adversaire du jeune lion. Et, il fallait bien que l'argenté le reconnaisse, Inuoka avait largement le niveau contrairement à lui..</p><p>"Bon travail tout le monde !"</p><p>Les coachs, qui venaient de finir de donner les directives pour les prochains jours, laissèrent les élèves ranger le gymnase. Lev, qui venait de récupérer sa gourde, se précipita vers Yaku, l'ayant vu en train de discuter avec Kuroo non loin du local.</p><p>"Yaku San! s'écria-t-il. Je peux te parler une minute, s'il te plaît?"</p><p>Le concerné baissa les yeux, l'air hésitant, tandis que Kuroo eut un rictus qui s'affichait.</p><p>"Je vais aller aider Yamamoto à ranger les balles, vous n'avez qu'à aller aux vestiaires.. dit il, tendant un trousseau de clefs à Yaku. Comme ça vous serez <em>tranquille</em> pour discuter. N'est ce pas, Oni Senpai?"</p><p>"D'accord... obtempéra le libero. Pas longtemps, ok?"</p><p>Lev hocha vivement la tête, soulagé de pouvoir enfin confronter le troisième année. Cependant, la nervosité se fit plus présente au fur et à mesure que le duo approchait des vestiaires. Il ne cessait de torturer les méninges, incertain de comment il devrait aborder le sujet..</p><p>"Bon, tu me voulais quoi? lâcha l'Omega, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la pièce. T'avais une raison pour me suivre autant pendant l'entraînement?"</p><p>Le métis se tritura les mains, embarrassé.</p><p>"Ce.. c'est.. Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le camp avec les autres écoles.. Je t'ai pas fait mal au moins? Ce bandage à ta main.."</p><p>"Quoi !? C'est rien, c'est rien.. marmonna le libero en cachant la dite main derrière lui. C'est tout ? Je peux aller aider les autres mainte.."</p><p>"Non! le stoppa le métis, une main sur le bras malingre. Il y a.. J'ai quelques souvenirs qui sont encore un peu flous, et.. Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait."</p><p>"Ce que tu m'as fait.. répèta Yaku, confus. Mais tu viens de dire que..."</p><p>"Je t'ai demandé de.. de.. bafouilla l'Alpha. J'ai failli te <em>mordre</em>, et.."</p><p>"T'étais pas dans ton état normal, et j'étais <em>là</em>! rétorqua le chatain. Ça aurait été un autre Omega, il se serait passé la même chose."</p><p>"Hein!? Non pas du tout, c'est..."</p><p>"Et puis.. continua le plus petit, en se dégageant sèchement.. Tes parents t'ont forcément parlé de ce genre d'embrouilles! Du genre que les Omegas sont juste des <em>pervers</em>, il n'y a rien de mal à s'amuser avec! Mis à par donner naissance, on ne sert que pour vous divertir, ô grands Alphas!"</p><p>Lev voulut protester, dire que tout ceci était faux, mais il comprit que le troisième année aurait senti le mensonge. Lui-même ignorait si tout ce qui lui avait été dit, depuis qu'il était petit, était vrai ou non.. Il ne protesta pas quand l'Omega partit, n'entendant même pas les dernières phrases qure l'autre avait prononcé, bien trop chamboulé..</p>
<hr/><p>"Liova, il faut te lever! Maman a fini de faire petit déjeuner!"</p><p>Le concerné, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, préfèra s'emmitouffler plus profondément dans ses couvertures. Un long gémissement de contestation lui échappa, en sentant la douce chaleur s'éloigner.</p><p>"Aneki*... grommela-t-il, la voix ensommeillée. J'ai pas envie de descendre si tôt alors que..."</p><p>"Il y a des Syrnikis**, aujourd'hui, avec la soupe miso.. le coupa Alisa, ricana en voyant la réaction de son petit frère. Tu te débarbouilles le visage avant de venir." ajouta-t-elle en partant de la chambre.</p><p>Le jeune lion sortit de son lit peu après, soudainement plus réveillé. La jeune étudiante savait exactement comment le motiver de bon matin.. Il se nettoya le visage et s'habilla, sa mère ne permettant pas qu'il vienne en pyjama manger, puis rejoignit sa famille dans la cuisine.</p><p>"Bonjour tout le monde ! lança-t-il en allant s'asseoir à sa place. Mais.. tu fais quoi, maman?"</p><p>Cette dernière, baguettes à la main, jeta un coup d'oeil vers le lycéen.</p><p>"Aujourd'hui, il y a la réunion annuelle, Liova. Ça se passe chez ton grand-père, cette fois ci. Je lui ai promis que je ferais quelque chose, pour l'occasion."</p><p>Elle déposa le tamagoyaki***, qu'elle avait déjà découpé, sur la table puis retourna aux fourneaux.</p><p>"Tu avais oublié, n'est-ce pas, fils? supposa son père, qui remercia d'un signe de tête son épouse. Tu pourras retrouver quelques camarades..."</p><p>Lev acquieça lentement aux dires paternels et, les mains jointes, murmura..</p><p>"Itadakimasu.."</p><p>Il prit ses baguettes et commença à manger, discutant de temps à autre avec sa famille..</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>"J'ai enfin fini.."</p><p>Il s'étira longuement, avachi sur sa chaise, alors qu'il venait de réécrire les cours de Géographie et d'Histoire qu'il avait manqué. Il ne lui restait que deux cours à réécrire, plus les devoirs.. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'air pensif. Il aurait tellement voulu être avec le club, au lieu de rester cloîtré ici. Mais, il fallait l'admettre, ce que Yaku lui avait dit le perturbait beaucoup. Et la gêne, du moins de son côté, avait été si présente entre eux qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé durant les derniers jours avant le camp...</p><p>"Raaaah.. je veux aller jouer au volley.." grommela-t-il, boudeur.</p><p>"Liova! C'est l'heure, viens mettre tes chaussures!"</p><p>"J'arrive, maman!" cria-t-il en refermant son cahier, pour le ranger.</p><p>Il mit également dans son sac d'école ceux qu'un de ses camarades de classe lui avait prêté, pour se mettre à jour. Il débrancha son portable, le fourra dans sa poche avec ses écouteurs et rejoignit sa mère au genkan.</p><p>"Dépêche toi, nous ne devons pas être en retard.. intervint la Russe, qui avait ses chaussures aux pieds. Les invités seront là dans moins d'une heure."</p><p>Le jeune Alpha obtempéra, suivit sa mère jusqu'à la voiture, dans laquelle étaient déjà installés sa soeur et son père. Il attacha vite sa ceinture, prenant bien soin de ne pas renverser les deux boîtes de nourriture posées entre Alisa et lui.</p><p>"Tout le monde a bien sa ceinture? demanda Mamoru, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil sur le rétroviseur central, ajoutant à la réponse unanimement positive. Alors, en route!"</p><p>Il démarra le véhicule, pour un trajet d'une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à la demeure de sa famille. Lev, contrairement à l'accoutumée, resta silencieux une bonne partie du chemin, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone.</p><p>"Otôto•, on y est.. fit Alisa, en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule. Tu peux arrêter de rêvasser sortir de la voiture."</p><p>Le premier année, au ton moqueur de sa soeur, ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue, tout en détachant sa ceinture.</p><p>"Vous voilà enfin! rétorqua Shingen, l'un des plus vieux cousins de la fratrie, alors que le jeune lion sortait du véhicule. Les parents commençaient à s'impatienter.."</p><p>"Bonjour à toi aussi, cher cousin.. marmonna Lev. Il y personne d'autres de la famille qui vient?"</p><p>"Nope, on est tous là... répondit Shizune, une autre de ses cousines, à peine plus jeune que lui. On est les seuls présents, avec Sato nii, les autres sont partis avec leurs clubs de... t'as un problème, cousin?"</p><p>Lev, qui regardait ses parents discuter avec les autres adultes, secoua frénétiquement la tête, à la question de sa cousine.</p><p>"T'es sûr? insista cette dernière, sceptique. Tu tirais une drôle de tête, pourtant.."</p><p>"Arisa, Riefu ! s'exclama joyeusement Seiichi Haiba, le grand-père et patriarche de la famille. Comment allez vous, les enfants?"</p><p>"Venez poser vos affaires à l'intérieur, les préparatifs sont sur le point d'être terminés.. renchérit Chiyo, son épouse. Les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver.."</p><p>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</p><p>Lev soupira intérieurement en rangeant son portable, qu'il avait regardé pour la énième fois en à peine vingt minutes. Il parcourut le jardin, dans lequel se déroulait les festivités, du regard. Il y avait peu de personnes de son âge, comme toujours.</p><p>Il vit l'une des filles Yamagata, en première année au collège, qui discutait avec Alisa et deux autres filles qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. L'héritier de la famille Tsuchiya••, son prénom était Hazuki si il se rappelait bien, en dernier année au collège, semblait lui aussi s'ennuyer.. Il y avait quelques visages qu'il était certain d'avoir vu au lycée, dont un troisième année...</p><p>"Alors, ça y est, notre petite lionceau est devenu un lion? Enfin, <em>presque</em>.."</p><p>L'argenté tourna la tête vers son cousin, l'un des plus âgés, qui venait vers lui.</p><p>"Comment tu sais ça, Satoshi?"</p><p>Satoshi Haiba, le premier petit-fils de la famille, ricana face à la réponse de son cousin.</p><p>"Grand-père en a parlé à mon père et à tante Megumi.. répliqua celui-ci. Il a même suggéré à tes parents que tu ailles avec nous, dans Kabukichô°. Mais ils ont dit que c'était hors de question, et que t'étais trop jeune.."</p><p>"Paraît qu'il y a des Omegas, d'ailleurs, dans ton club.. intervint Shingen. N'est-ce pas, Gen-Chan?"</p><p>"Ouais, c'est exact.."</p><p>Sourcils froncés, Lev observa le nouvel arrivant, un des lycéens de Nekoma, méfiant.</p><p>"Oh, tu as zappé qui c'était? s'étonna Shingen. Il joue au baseball à Nekoma, Genjiro Horiuchi.. au fait, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec les autres au camp? Tu y vas à chaque fois.."</p><p>Une grimace se forma sur le visage du troisième année, l'air dégoûté.</p><p>"Il se trouve que certains Omegas s'amusent à chauffer tous les Alphas qui passent.. Et, bizarrement, quand on accède à leur demande ils font les saintes nitouches. Surtout le minus de son club.. ajouta-t-il, en désignant le jeune lion d'un signe de tête. Celui là est vraiment doué, il y a même des joueurs du club de foot qui.."</p><p>"Lev/Liova!"</p><p>Ce dernier, au fur et à mesure que le troisième année parlait, avait senti une colère sourde enfler en lui. Plus il entendait les propos dégradants envers le libero, plus son instinct soufflait, hurlait même...</p><p>
  <em>"Ne parle pas comme ça de mon Omega..."</em>
</p><p>Il avait fait le lien avec la main bandée de Yaku, l'agression évoqué par Inuoka, en écoutant le joueur de baseball. Laissant la rage l'envahir, il avait fini par se lever violemment de sa chaise et par l'attraper par le col de sa chemise.</p><p>"Retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit !"</p><p>Sous le choc, comme toutes les personnes présentes, Horiuchi mit du temps à réagir. Il ne pouvait pas se dégager de la poigne du premier année, à sa grande surprise, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.</p><p>"Quoi?! Tu délires mon pauvre!? Comme si j'allais..."</p><p>"Yaku San n'est pas du tout comme ça, c'est du n'importe quoi ! grogna le jeune lion. Il ne ferait jamais ça ! "</p><p>"Ooooh mais comment peux tu le savoir ? demanda Horiuchi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis sûr que si je lui en parle..."</p><p>"Si jamais tu oses le toucher, je..."</p><p>"Ça suffit, maintenant, Lev! interféra Tatiana, en s'approchant de son fils, posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Tu dois te calmer, maintenant, tu dégages trop de phéromones, ce n'est pas bon..."</p><p>"Mais oui, voyons, écoute donc ta chère maman.. se moqua Horiuchi, malgré la gêne évidente dû à la tentative de soumission, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, du métis. Après tout, on ne parle que de l'une de ces vulgaires petites chiennes misent à notre disposition.."</p><p>Le jeune Alpha repoussa sèchement la main maternelle, son regard émeraude toujours rivé sur son congénère. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien puis, à la grande surprise de toute l'assemblée et du concerné, lui mit un coup de tête. Il ne fit guère attention au filet de sang qui coulait de son crâne, observant le troisième année couiner de douleur.</p><p>"Raaah.. râla celui-ci, un tissu sur son nez sanguinolent, qui lui avait été donné à la hâte. T'es complètement taré, le morveux!"</p><p>"Lev! Bon sang, pourquoi t'as fait ça!? s'épouvanta sa mère. Mais.. ton front!"</p><p>Elle effleura la chevelure d'argent, faisant gémir son fils, qui semblait reprendre ses esprits. Elle se tourna vers les parents de Horiuchi, dont la colère transparaissait sur le visage. Elle s'inclina brièvement, forçant le premier année à faire de même.</p><p>"Je vous prie d'excuser mon fils pour son comportement inadéquat, et..."</p><p>"Votre éducation laisse vraiment à désirer.. fit remarquer la mère, ne se souciant pas de l'interrompre. Mais, après tout, ce n'est pas du tout étonnant de la part d'une <em>gaijin°°."</em></p><p>Des exclamations outrées se firent entendre, à la suite de ce commentaire emplit de mépris. Chose dont ne s'inquiétait pas la Russe.</p><p>"C'est vrai, la façon dont je gère ma famille est.. différente. admit elle. Mais c'est <em>votre</em> fils qui est au cœur d'un scandale, qui risque de gâcher son avenir et sa scolarité, quand bien même vous effacez les traces derrière lui!" ajouta-t-elle, acide.</p><p>Elle tourna vivement le dos à la Japonaise, ignorant le regard scandalisé de cette dernière, et empoigna le bras de Lev afin de l'emmener pour le soigner..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yaku secoue Lev en lui balançant ses quatre vérités (ou presque). Lev qui pète le nez de l'autre imbécile en l'entendant insulter le super libero (meilleur passage du chapitre obviously XD).. </p><p>*Aneki: grande soeur</p><p>**Syrnikis: Il s'agit d'une sorte de beignet à base de fromage frais, de farine et d'œufs. On l'agrémente parfois de crème fraîche, de confiture, de miel, de compote de pommes. C'est souvent servit au petit déjeuner (si je me plante sorry)</p><p>*** Tamagoyaki : omelette roulée cuite dans une petite poêle rectangulaire, souvent servi au petit-déjeuner</p><p>• Otôto: petit frère</p><p>•• Hazuki Tsuchiya vient de l'une des meilleures séries omegaverse (en version manga) Kiraide Isasete! Ça va bientôt sortir en France, et le premier chapitre du tome 3 va être publié mi avril (oui j'ai la ultra hype, je risque de vous bassiner avec ça pendant longtemps ^^)</p><p>° Kabukichô est un quartier chaud de Tokyo, dans lequel pas mal de boîtes de nuit, salons de massages, strip tease et établissements de plaisir (aka avec des prostituées) pullulent. Ici, il y aura surtout des établissements dans lesquels ce seront des Omegas (surtout hommes) qui font les hôtes et autres "joyeusetés".</p><p>°° Gaijin est un mot utilisé piur designer les étrangers au Japon, parfois de manière péjoratif</p><p>Le prochain chapitre sera celui de LFN (presque fini), j'ai enfin trouver une soluce au bloquage que j'avais sur la suite de ce chapitre (aka PDV de Yaku). Donc j'ai presque fini de l'écrire aussi, et à moins d'un problème (aka ce qu'il y a marqué juste après) il sera près d'ici 2 semaines.</p><p>Il y a possibilité que dès la semaine prochaine, je mette plus de temps à sortir les chapitres. Entre le fait que j'ai moins d'avance sur les chapitres, la fermeture envisagée des écoles et le big confinement (again).. bah CQFD.</p><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.</p><p>À la prochaine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Morisuke (6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou ! Je poste plus tard que d'habitude (pour une fois que la petite me laisse dormir je profite XD). Voilà la seconde partie du chapitre six de O&amp;P ! Il est (encore une fois) bien plus long que la partie Lev.. Le reste sera dit en bas.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Tu ne pourras pas te joindre à nous, cette fois ci, Lev.."</em>
</p><p>Yaku fronça les sourcils, à l'annonce de la sentence du vieux coach envers Lev, qui protesta immédiatement. C'était bien la première fois que l'un des joueurs avait l'interdiction de venir.. Nekomata n'avait pas vraiment la réputation d'être un entraîneur particulièrement sévère..</p><p>"Comment tu as su, pour Karasuno? demanda Kai, à Kuroo, tandis que les coachs discutaient avec l'argenté. Et quand tu comptais nous le dire?"</p><p>"Je les ai entendu en parler tout à l'heure, avant de venir! s'indigna le capitaine. Je voulais vous en parler à Yakkun et toi, à la pause.. Mais j'ai été devancé on dirait..."</p><p>"Ouais, comme c'est dommage.." ironisa le chatain.</p><p>"Yaku, tu te sens vraiment en état pour nous accompagner? interrogea Nekomata, qui en avait fini avec le métis, interrompant la conversation des troisièmes années. Peut-être serait il préférable que tu ne viennes pas, toi aussi.." ajouta-t-il, les yeux baissés sur la main couverte de bandelettes du libero.</p><p>Ce dernier secoua frénétiquement la tête, et bougea à de multiples reprises sa main blessée, pour le rassurer.</p><p>"Je me sens parfaitement bien! Je dois juste faire attention, et bien prendre mes médicaments. Laissez moi venir, s'il vous plaît!"</p><p>Il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil sur Shibayama, craignant que le fait qu'il veuille absolument participer ne le dérange. Car après tout, en son absence, c'était le premier année qui devrait le remplacer. Ce dont le Bêta, il le pressentait, n'était pas encore tout à fait capable...</p><p>"Très bien... céda Nekomata. Cependant, tu dois me promettre que si ça ne va pas, et que tu te sens mal, de t'arrêter immédiatement de jouer. Et de ne pas te surmener. Autrement, plus de camp pour toi."</p><p>"Promis, Nekomata Sensei !"</p><p>Savoir qu'il avait son autorisation, et que le premier année ne serait pas présent, le soulagea pas mal. De plus, cette fois-ci, il ne devrait que s'occuper de former son remplaçant, et veiller à ce que Yamamoto ne fasse pas d'idioties...</p><p>"Allez, on reprend! intervint Naoi, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Kuroo, d'un côté, Kai de l'autre. On va répartir les autres joueurs dans chacune de vos équipes et faire quelques sets. On fera des échanges après. Alors, Kenma.."</p><p>Il regarda le passeur, placé dans l'équipe de Kai, filer vers ce dernier. Il fut appelé peu après pour l'équipe adverse, celle du capitaine, suivit par Fukunaga. Les autres joueurs, Lev n'étant heureusement pas dans la même équipe que lui, furent vite éparpillés. Le match démarra quelques minutes après que chacun se fut installé de son côté du filet, Naoi étant l'arbitre, comme à l'accoutumée.</p><p>Le temps passa plutôt vite, pour le libero. Durant les deux premiers sets, il avait remarqué que mis à part Teshiro et Inuoka, les autres premiers années avaient des difficultés pour la défense. En particulier le métis, dont les contres étaient sérieusement à revoir..</p><p>"Bon travail tout le monde !"</p><p>"On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.. dit Nekomata, alors que dernier match de la journée venait de s'achever. Rien ne change pour demain. Le camp débutera après demain, on prendra le train assez tôt pour ne pas perdre une journée. On fera le match contre Karasuno le dernier jour. D'ici là, il y aura deux matchs contres d'autres équipes locales."</p><p>"Vous pouvez nettoyer et ranger le gymnase.. continua Naoi. Kuroo, on te confie la surveillance de tes coéquipiers.."</p><p>Le grand Omega opina, tandis que les coachs sortirent de la salle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son congénère qui, sortant du local de matériel, s'en aperçut immédiatement.</p><p>"Quoi!? grommela ce dernier, soupçonneux. T'as un problème, Kuroo?"</p><p>"Oh non, non.. nia le noireaud. C'est juste que... t'avais pas l'air super concentré pendant les matchs. Enfin si, mais pas tellement sur la balle.."</p><p>"Qu.. que.. c'est complètement faux! J'observais juste si il y avait besoin de montrer les gestes défensifs aux nouveaux, et.."</p><p>"Yaku San! intervint Lev, qui était venu vers eux, le stoppant sans s'en rendre compte. Je peux te parler une minute, s'il te plaît?"</p><p>L'air hésitant, il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver seul avec le jeune lion, le libero baissa les yeux, sous l'air goguenard du capitaine.</p><p>"Je vais aller aider Yamamoto à ranger les balles, vous n'avez qu'à aller aux vestiaires.. proposa ce dernier en tendant un trousseau de clefs à Yaku. Comme ça vous serez <em>tranquille</em> pour discuter. N'est ce pas, Oni Senpai?"</p><p>Son sourire s'élargit face au regard noir que lui lança son congénère, qui ne put s'empêcher de le maudire intérieurement, avant de soupirer, vaincu.</p><p>"D'accord. Pas longtemps, ok?"</p><p>Il leva les yeux vers le premier année, qui paraissait ravi qu'il accepte. Il le suivit jusque dans les vestiaires, sous un silence tendu. Cependant, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la pièce, il n'attendit pas.</p><p>"Bon, tu me voulais quoi? T'avais une raison pour me suivre autant pendant l'entraînement?"</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Lev se triturer les mains, vraisemblablement embarrassé.</p><p>"Ce.. c'est.. bredouilla celui-ci. Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le camp avec les autres écoles.. Je t'ai pas fait mal au moins? Ce bandage à ta main.."</p><p>L'estomac du plus petit se tordit au rappel de sa main <em>mordue, </em>lacachant derrière son dos, alors qu'il répliqua.</p><p>"Quoi !? C'est rien, c'est rien.. C'est tout ? Je peux aller aider les autres mainte.."</p><p>"Non! le stoppa le métis, une main sur le bras malingre. Il y a.. J'ai quelques souvenirs qui sont encore un peu flous, et.. Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait."</p><p>Confus, à l'entente de ses semblants d'excuses, il répèta ses dernières paroles.</p><p>"Ce que tu m'as fait.. Mais tu viens de dire que..."</p><p>"Je t'ai demandé de.. de.. bafouilla l'Alpha. J'ai failli te <em>mordre</em>, et.."</p><p>"T'étais pas dans ton état normal, et j'étais <em>là</em>! rétorqua le libero. Ça aurait été un autre Omega, il se serait passé la même chose."</p><p>Il se dégagea sèchement, ignorant le petit picotement qui sévissait là où l'argenté l'avait touché.</p><p>"Et puis.. Tes parents t'ont forcément parlé de ce genre d'embrouilles! Du genre les Omegas sont juste des pervers, il n'y a rien de mal à <em>s'amuser</em> avec! Mis à par donner naissance, on ne sert que pour <em>vous</em> divertir, ô grands Alphas!" ironisa-t-il, amer, en posant une main sur son ventre.</p><p>Le silence plus qu'équivoque du premier année, persuadé que celui-ci le contredirait, le chamboula plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se détourna, refusant de céder à ce genre <em>d'émotions</em> et, une main posée sur la poignée...</p><p>"Les coïncidences comme ça, t'en auras souvent.. ça sert à rien de venir t'excuser si tu penses que ce qui arrive est mérité.."</p><p>Il sortit du vestiaire, sans se donner la peine de vérifier si il avait été entendu ou non...</p><hr/><p>"Yakkun, on arrive, réveille toi."</p><p>Le concerné se frotta les paupières, émergeant de son brève repos, retint un baillement de s'échapper. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant les vibrations du train, toujours en mouvement.</p><p>"Hey, le train roule encore.. grommela-t-il, la voix éraillée. T'as pas besoin de raconter des cracks, Kuroo.."</p><p>"Il ne reste qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant que ce soit notre arrêt.. fit savoir Kai, empêchant ainsi Kuroo de chambrer Yaku. Naoi Sensei nous a demandé de te réveiller en avance.."</p><p>Le libero hocha distraitement la tête en se massant la nuque afin de se débarrasser de l'inconfort, dû à sa position pour dormir, qui l'habitait.</p><p>"Ça faisait longtemps que je dormais ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.</p><p>"Ouais quand même ! répondit Yamamoto, assis en face de lui. J'sais pas combien de temps exactement.. mais tu pionçais depuis un moment!"</p><p>"Ce que veut dire Tora.. ajouta Kenma. C'est qu'on t'entendait plus alors qu'on était dans le train depuis une bonne demi-heure, voire plus.."</p><p>Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, l'Omega tourna la tête vers son congénère, assis à sa gauche, qui acquieça silencieusement. Lui qui était persuadé de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'un court instant!</p><p>L'altercation avec Lev, quelques jours plus tôt, l'avait particulièrement chamboulé, au point que,durant leurs derniers entraînements en commun, il avait ignoré l'Alpha. Et ce, même si ce dernier faisait des réceptions et des contres foireux. Son sommeil s'en était également retrouvé perturbé.. Après tout, jamais il ne s'était endormi dans un transport en commun, même en se levant plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui.</p><p>La tête accolé à la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vague, il ne put s'empêcher de se refaire la scène dans son esprit, une fois de plus.</p><p>"<em>Bah, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu tort.. </em><em>Comme si il allait me traiter différemment, juste à cause d'une stupide légende urbaine."</em></p><p>Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, dans le but de se débarrasser de ses pensées parasites, alors qu'il se levait de son siège, enfin arrivé à destination. Une fois que le groupe fut sorti de la gare, Nekomata se stoppa, pour se tourner vers les élèves.</p><p>"On va poser les affaires dans le camp que nous avons réservé, puis nous entraîner. On va voir l'équipe d'un lycée voisin pour faire un match dans l'après-midi. "</p><p>"Faites bien attention à rester groupés.. ajouta Naoi. Nous ne sommes encore jamais allé dans cette région pour un match ou un camp quelconque, autant éviter de que l'un de vous ne se perde. Compris?"</p><p>"Oui, coachs!"</p><p>Le trajet jusqu'au parc sportif de Karasuno Sougou, dans lequel se situait le centre d'entraînement qui les accueillait pour les prochains jours, se fit sans encombre. Il leur fallu tout de même une bonne quarantaine de minutes pour y parvenir, malgré les indications fourni par le gérant du camp.</p><p>"Aaah les fameux rivaux prédestinés! s'enthousiasma ce dernier, de la même génération que le vieux coach, en apprenant pour quelle équipe ils étaient venus. Si j'amène quelques amis avec moi pour assister au match, ça ne dérangera pas, Nekomata San?"</p><p>"Pas du tout! le rassura le vieil homme. Merci pour votre accueil, Shimada San.."</p><p>Yaku n'écouta pas vraiment les dernières indications du sexagénaire, préférant observer les lieux. Malgré l'apparence vieillot du bâtiment, tout semblait en parfait état..</p><p>"C'est bon, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires! intervint Naoi, sortant le libero de sa torpeur. On commence l'échauffement dans dix mi.. ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les lycéens, avant de se stopper. Mais.. où est Kenma !?"</p><p>
  <em>〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️</em>
</p><p>Yaku soupira d'aise alors qu'il plongea dans le bain, profitant d'être seul, sans le moindre perturbateur. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il songea à cette première journée d'entraînement, chamboulé par la brève disparition du passeur à la chevelure décoloré. Fort heureusement, Kuroo l'avait retrouvé moins de trois quart d'heure après, à proximité d'une route en pente, parfaitement en forme.</p><p>
  <em>"En même temps.. il est tellement silencieux que c'est pas compliqué de l'oublier. Alors que Lev..."</em>
</p><p>Le visage écarlate, il mit la tête sous l'eau pour la ressortir aussitôt, tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Bon sang, il était enfin tranquille sans le métis et fallait qu'il pense à lui! Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait vu deux jours plus tôt, il avait l'impression de ressentir un <em>léger</em> manque..</p><p>"N'importe quoi ! grommela-t-il. Je peux enfin me consacrer à Shibayama, c'est pas le moment de.."</p><p>"Yaku? Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines tout seul?"</p><p>Le chatain sursauta en apercevant Kai, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence, le dévisager avec inquiétude.</p><p>"Tu es sûr que tout va bien? continua le co capitaine, en le rejoignant dans le bain. Je sais que tu aimes bien être au calme pour te laver, mais là.."</p><p>"Ça va, ça va.. marmonna l'Omega. Les joueurs de Tsukinokizawa étaient vraiment moyens, non? Puis, ils avaient pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de voir des joueurs comme Kuroo et moi.."</p><p>"Pourtant, pour les deux sets, ils se sont assez bien défendus.. tempéra le Bêta. Et ce n'est pas Tokyo, ici. À la campagne, c'est probablement mal vu de laisser des Omegas aussi libre de leur mouvement. Ou alors, ils sont moins nombreux que dans les grandes villes, tout simplement.."</p><p>Le plus petit fit la moue, peu convaincu par les arguments avancés par Kai. Le moyen-âge était fini depuis un bail, et il y a déjà assez d'idiots qui avaient ce style d'idées préconçues ailleurs. Il préféra ne pas balancer le fond de sa pensée, parlant d'un des épisodes de l'anime du moment, sur un pirate au chapeau de paille, pour détendre l'atmosphère.</p><p>Le brun, comprenant ses intentions, participa avec joie à la conversation, qui continua même quand le duo sortit du bain, dix minutes plus tard. Ils filèrent au dortoir qui accueillait le groupe pour le séjour, absorbés par leur conversation. Mais, à peine Yaku avait ouvert la porte de la pièce...</p><p>"Tenez-vous prêts, Karasuno!"</p><p>Il grimaça au cri de Yamamoto, suivit de Kuroo qui lui disait de la boucler, perdu. Kai, derrière lui, retint difficilement un sourire au comportement du deuxième année, l'air amusé.</p><p>"Eh bien, il y a de l'ambiance ici.." fit il remarquer, en allant s'assoir sur son futon.</p><p>"Mais.. qu'est ce qu'il a à beugler encore?" soupira Yaku, ennuyé.</p><p>"Oh, Taketora San a fait un pari avec nous, Yaku San!" intervint joyeusement Inuoka.</p><p>Shibayama résuma brièvement la contenance du pari, à savoir si Karasuno avec une manager ou non, ainsi que les aboutissants de celui-ci.</p><p>"En plus, si c'est une Omega, on aura un pot de glace en plus du Yakisoba Pan!" conclut Inuoka.</p><p>Sourcils froncés, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers l'ace, qui était en pleine conversation avec Kenma, mécontent. Non mais c'est quoi l'exemple qu'il donnait à ses Kouhais!? Du grand n'importe quoi...</p><p>"Mais.. Je suis pressé de le faire, le match contre Karasuno.."</p><p>Interdit, le libero se tourna vers Kenma, dont l'enthousiasme inhabituel choqua particulièrement le groupe. L'Omega pressentait que ça avait un lien avec le petit moment d'égarement du blond, plusieurs heures auparavant. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu autant éveiller l'intérêt du Bêta...</p><p>Il n'eut pas réellement l'occasion d'en savoir plus. Kuroo, après avoir menacé Yamamoto d'exercices supplémentaires, lui proposa de travailler avec lui sur un devoir..</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Deux jours plus tard...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Toutes vos affaires sont prêtes ?"</p><p>Tout le monde répondit positivement à la question de Naoi, qui ajouta quelques instructions pour la suite. Yaku écoutait d'une oreille attentive, en remettant la sangle de son sac en place, debout à côté de Kuroo.</p><p><em>"J'espère que Karasuno aura une équipe plus </em>hétéroclite <em>que celle de Shiroto ou </em><em>Tsukinokizawa</em><em>..." </em>songea-t-il distraitement.</p><p>Il n'y avait que des membres Bêtas ou Alphas dans les deux équipes en question. Du moins les rares Omegas aperçus n'étaient pas là pour participer aux matchs. Et, si la présence des Omegas et Kenma, pris par erreur pour l'un d'eux, en avait intrigué certains, beaucoup avaient déchanté assez vite..</p><p>Yaku, en sentant le léger coup de coude mis par Kuroo, sorti de sa rêverie.</p><p>"On doit descendre Yakkun.. déclara le capitaine, tout en lui murmurant. Au lieu de rêvasser sur notre cher Kouhai, concentre toi sur les matchs.."</p><p>"La ferme, Kuroo..."</p><p>Il décida d'ignorer le rictus moqueur de son congénère, descendant à vive allure les escaliers. Il enfila ses chaussures, attendit que toute l'équipe soit enfin complète, pour sortir. Celle de Karasuno arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard, se mit en ligne en face de la leur.</p><p>Le libero, qui était entre Kai et Yamamoto, examina tour à tour les joueurs des Corbeaux, satisfait. Même si la moitié d'entre eux étaient des Bêtas, du moins à ce qu'il pouvait en juger par l'absence de parfum, la présence d'Omegas était plus que certaine. Quand aux deux coachs, il n'avait aucun doute sur leur genre Alpha.</p><p>Il ne prolongea pas plus ses observations, suivant l'équipe à l'intérieur, sans prêter attention au joueur qui appelait Kenma. Mais il s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, sourcils froncés, en sentant des phéromones Alphas qui lui étaient bien connus. Il se tourna vers leur propriétaire, qui était à proximité du passeur et face au rouquin de Karasuno.</p><p>"Tu lui veux quoi, à notre passeur?" rétorqua Yamamoto,</p><p>Le petit Omega s'était instinctivement reculé, laissant échapper son parfum mandarine en réponse à sa peur. Derrière lui, un Alpha au crâne rasé s'était avancé, rejetant à son tour des phéromones.</p><p>"Et toi alors.. répliqua ce dernier. Tu lui veux quoi, à notre premier année ?"</p><p>"Pardon!?" s'indigna l'ace des Chats, en se mettant face à son congénère.</p><p>"Tu veux te battre, <em>city boy</em>?" s'entêta l'autre.</p><p>"On est venu faire un match, évidemment qu'on va se battre.. intervint un troisième année aux cheveux gris. Et arrête dire "<em>city boy</em>", tu nous fais honte!" ajouta-t-il, exaspéré, figeant son camarade avec cette remarque.</p><p>"Yamamoto.. renchérit Yaku en direction du concerné. Arrête de chercher la bagarre avec tout le monde et de sortir tes phéromones à tout va. T'as l'air d'un idiot."</p><p>Il ignora les deux Alphas, qui boudaient suite à cette avalanche de reproche, s'avança vers le troisième année qui venait de parler.</p><p>"Désolé, il est assez embarrassant.. s'excusa-t-il, avant d'ajouter en s'inclinant brièvement. Yaku Morisuke, troisième année et libero de Nekoma. Enchanté! "</p><p>"Désolé aussi, c'est pareil pour nous.. le rassura son vis à vis. Sugawara Koushi, troisième année et passeur remplaçant de Karasuno pour aujourd'hui. Enchanté également.."</p><p>Le chatain fut soulagé d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un de raisonnable, cette fois. Derrière eux, Yamamoto s'était mis à pleurnicher en voyant la manager des Corbeaux, qui s'avèrait bien être une Omega, au bonheur de Inuoka et Shibayama.</p><p>Légèrement ennuyé du comportement de ses Kouhais, il entra à l'intérieur du gymnase avec le reste de l'équipe. Un léger coup d'oeil dans les gradins lui fit savoir qu'il y aurait bien des spectateurs, pour ce match. Il vit aussi Naoi saluer le coach blond de Karasuno, ainsi que Nekomata faire de même avec le second.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Les deux équipes se mirent en rond, chacun de son côté du filet. Un petit frisson parcouru le libero à la tirade de Kuroo, le petit rituel d'avant match.</p><p>"On est le sang. On s'écoule sans encombre, et on fait circuler l'oxygène pour que le cerveau puisse bien fonctionner.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bon la partie de Karasuno m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre, et la suite sera au prochain POV de Morisuke (merci captain obvious ^^). Mais les Corbeaux sont dans la place! J'ai fait quelques modifs par rapport à la série, et ce sera également pour la suite. Rien de bien fou non plus.</p><p>Finir sur le slogan des Chats, what else?</p><p>Les deux POV sont en cours d'écriture, je commence aussi la suite du Daisuga et j'ai débuté le SakuAtsu.</p><p>Le prochain chapitre sera celui de l'Otayuri, en cours d'écriture. Comme indiqué dans le chapitre de LFN (mais je remets ici) il ne sera pas posté avant un petit moment. Je vais prendre un peu de temps pour m'avancer davantage sur toutes mes histoires (OS inclus). Ah et si je peux je ferais les corrections dans les anciens chapitres aussi!</p><p>À la prochaine !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>